


Ostatni Samuraj

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Aomine Daiki miał zaledwie pięć lat, jego Klan został wymordowany przez człowieka w masce. Od tamtej pory Daiki był wychowywany w świątyni Mistrza Akashiego. Po dwunastu latach, jako wyszkolony samuraj, ostatni z Klanu ciemnoskórych samurajów, jest gotów żyć na własną rękę. Pragnie odszukać mordercę swojej rodziny i zemścić się na nim.<br/>Przebywając u Mistrza Akashiego poznaje blondwłosego Kise Ryoutę, którego początkowo bierze za kobietę. Jak się później okazuje, niegdyś uratował mu życie. Teraz Kise pragnie mu się odwdzięczyć i prosi, by został jego nauczycielem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Z miasta oświetlonego tysiącami lampionów dochodziły głuche odgłosy bębna. Rytmiczne uderzenia rozchodziły się po okolicy, nadając nocy złowieszczą atmosferę. Księżyc wyglądał zza chmur niczym blada twarz śmierci, zionąc mglistym, zimnym oddechem.   
    Ciemnoskóry samuraj poprawił swój pas, do którego przymocowane były dwa pięknie zdobione miecze, a potem wkroczył w mrok lasu, zlewając się z ciemnością. Biegł szybko, jednak bezgłośnie, przeskakując nad powalonymi pniami drzew. Wyczuwał obecność dzikich zwierząt, które jednak nie zdawały sobie sprawy z tego, że nie są same, bowiem samuraj przemykał obok nich niczym cień.  
    Przed nim, o jakieś 200 kroków, na wysokim dębie wśród zielonych liści chowała się zakapturzona postać. Przycupnęła na gałęzi niczym puchacz i bacznie obserwowała okolicę wszechwidzącym wzrokiem. Kiedy poczuła na twarzy lekki podmuch wiosennego wiatru, było już za późno. Nim zorientowała się, co jest jego źródłem, jej szyję zdobiło już długie, precyzyjnie proste cięcie. Czerwone, zawiłe linie wyglądałyby pięknie na jej bladej skórze, gdyby nie były krwią.  
    Samuraj ruszył dalej, pozostawiając za sobą kruche ciało, które opadło bezwiednie na ziemię z głuchym łupnięciem. Nie tylko czas go gonił...  
    Kolejne sto, dwieście, trzysta kroków. W oddali majaczyły światła świątyni. Musiał niepostrzeżenie dostać się do środka, a resztą zajmą się strażnicy broniący murów.   
    Szybki skok, jeden, drugi. Wylądował na dachu i, pochylony, ruszył przed siebie, kątem oka zerkając na spacerujących po dziedzińcu samurajów. Wyglądali na doświadczonych, ale niezbyt czujnych. Trzech starszych, około czterdziestki i jeden bardzo młody, być może dopiero rozpoczynający nauki.   
    Lecz jednak tylko on obejrzał się za nim.  
    Odnalazł sypialnię mistrza Akashiego. Wdarł się do niej niepostrzeżenie, kryjąc na belkach sufitu i obserwował jego spokojną sylwetkę, siedzącą przy tsukue, na którym leżała kartka papieru. Mistrz Akashi, powolnymi i delikatnymi, jakby dobrze przemyślanymi ruchami nadgarstka, maczał pędzel w atramencie i kreślił starannie znaki.  
    Samuraj sięgnął za siebie, do przymocowanego w pasie na plecach sztyletu. Wyjął go powoli, nie spuszczając oczu z mężczyzny, a potem bezgłośnie zeskoczył na podłogę i zamachnął się.  
    Rozległ się głośny, metaliczny dźwięk. Samuraj zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w długie ostrze, które zatrzymało jego broń na kilka centymetrów od karku Mistrza Akashiego. Pochwalił w myślach mężczyznę za jego przebiegłość – nie zdołał spostrzec wyłaniającego się spod stolika sztyletu, który zabłysł nagle nad ramieniem Akashiego i zablokował jego ostrze.   
-    Rad jestem znów cię widzieć, Aomine – odezwał się spokojnie mężczyzna, nie odwracając głowy.  
Samuraj cofnął się natychmiast kilka kroków, uklęknął na jedno kolano i schował sztylet   
do pochwy. Mistrz Akashi odłożył swą broń na stolik, tuż obok kałamarza i westchnął cicho.  
-    Przybywasz z poselstwem, jak mniemam?  
-    Tak jest – odparł cicho samuraj.  
-    Mistrz Fukuda wspominał, że wyśle jednego z najlepszych, ale nie sądziłem, że zaangażuje właśnie ciebie.  
Aomine usiadł na piętach i, kładąc dłonie na kolanach, złożył głęboki ukłon.  
-    Witaj, Mistrzu Akashi. Proszę o wybaczenie za to niestosowne powitanie.  
-    Wybaczam – westchnął mężczyzna, chowając przybory do pisania do jednej z szufladek.- Właściwie nie spodziewałbym się z twojej strony „normalnego” powitania, ostatni członku Klanu Aomine.- W końcu odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął łagodnie.- Tak cię wychował mój drogi przyjaciel i w pełni to akceptuję. Ufam ci i wiem, że nie zrobiłbyś mi krzywdy.  
Aomine znów się ukłonił, uśmiechając lekko. Cieszył się, że znów może widzieć   
przyjaciela ojca, który jako jedyny chciał wziąć go pod swe skrzydła, kiedy wybito całą jego rodzinę...  
Wyciągnął zza kamishimo związany czarną wstęgą zwój, po czym  podał go Mistrzowi,   
schylając głowę.  
-    Wiadomość od Mistrza Fukudy.  
Akashi odebrał rulon i rozwinął go. Aomine czekał w milczeniu, aż skończy czytać,   
siedząc wciąż z pochyloną głową.  
-    Czytałeś to?  
-    Skądże – szepnął Aomine, rumieniąc się.  
Mistrz Akashi zaśmiał się delikatnie i schował zwój do szerokiego rękawa kimona.   
-    Podnieś głowę, Aomine.- Samuraj usłuchał i wyprostował się, patrząc wprost na Mistrza.- Wygląda na to, że bez odpowiedzi nie mogę cię stąd wypuścić. Zostań, proszę, na dzień czy dwa. Przygotujemy dla ciebie pokój.   
-    Dziękuję, Sensei.  
Mistrz Akashi wstał i podszedł do ozdobnego, złotobrązowego sznura zwisającego z   
sufitu. Pociągnął za niego kilka razy, a potem odgarnął czerwone włosy i wrócił na poduszkę przy tsukue.  
Aomine obserwował uważnie jego ruchy. Znał je aż za dobrze, w końcu przez kilka lat   
mieszkał w tej świątyni, przy jego boku, ucząc się kodeksu samuraja, ucząc się walki wręcz i logicznego myślenia. To, czego nauczył go ojciec, teraz było wzbogacone o tysiące praktycznych ruchów, które wykorzystywał do precyzyjnego wykonywania powierzonych mu zadań.  
Wiele zawdzięczał Mistrzowi Akashiemu. Przede wszystkim ten mężczyzna, potępiany   
przez innych za kolory oczu, uratował mu życie. Gdyby nie on, Aomine z pewnością skończyłby tak, jak jego rodzina, którą spotkał okrutny los dwanaście lat wcześniej.   
Drzwi rozsunęły się cicho, a w progu pojawiła się ubrana w biało-niebieskie kimono   
blondwłosa kobieta. Siedząc na piętach, złożyła głęboki ukłon, nie otwierając oczu.  
-    Mistrzu Akashi – odezwała się cicho.  
-    Jak widzisz, tej nocy mamy gościa – powiedział Akashi stanowczym, aczkolwiek łagodnym tonem.- Poleć przygotować dla niego kąpiel i pokój. Kagami niech coś dla niego ugotuje.   
-    Tak jest, Mistrzu.  
Aomine obserwował kątem oka, jak blondynka zerka na niego spod ciemnych rzęs,   
rumieni się delikatnie i cofa pospiesznie, by zasunąć shoji.   
-    Nieśmiałe stworzenie – wyjaśnił Akashi.- Pochodzi z Klanu Kise.  
-    Klan Kise?- powtórzył Aomine.  
-    Słyszałeś o nich?  
-    Poniekąd.  
-    Można powiedzieć, że jest czarną owcą. Poprosili mnie o nauki...- Akashi odwrócił do niego głowę.- Delikatnie mówiąc, jest niezdarą.  
Aomine uśmiechnął się delikatnie i skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Spojrzał na   
zamknięte drzwi, wspominając piękną twarz blondynki i jej niesamowite, złociste oczy o długich rzęsach.   
Powinien przyzwyczaić się do tego, że w świątyni Mistrza Akashiego przewijało się   
mnóstwo pięknych kobiet, jednak do tej, którą widział przed chwilą, żadna nie mogła się równać. 

  
***

  
    Świątynia Mistrza Akashiego była najlepsza głównie ze względu na to, że Aomine mógł się w niej czuć wyjątkowo bezpiecznie, a co za tym szło, wysypiał się jak nigdy. Kiedy rano obudziło go radosne świergotanie ptaków w ogrodzie i ciche skrzypienie drewnianej podłogi, czuł się jak nowonarodzony.   
    Uprzątnął futon, a następnie założył przygotowane przez służbę wygodne, granatowe kimono. Mistrz Akashi zawsze powtarzał, że jego ciemna skóra o wiele lepiej prezentuje się w ciemnych barwą ubraniach, aniżeli w jasnych.  
W momencie kiedy układał materiał na klatce piersiowej, usłyszał cichy głosik przepraszający za najście, a potem drzwi rozsunęły się.  
    W progu pojawiła się siedząca na piętach blondwłosa piękność, która zawitała tej nocy do jego snów. Nie patrząc na niego, sięgnęła po tacę, na której stała miseczka ryżu oraz kubek i dzbanek z parującą, świeżo parzoną herbatą, a następnie położyła ją w pokoju. Uniosła wzrok, chcąc wejść do środka, i wówczas zapatrzyła się na wciąż nagi tors Aomine.   
    Jej twarz zaczęła szybko przybierać kolor płatków kwiatu wiśni. Oczy rozwarły się szeroko, usta delikatnie, ledwie na centymetr czy dwa. Zabłądziła spojrzeniem na prawo i lewo, a potem szybko wycofała się i ukłoniła nisko, uderzając czołem o podłogę. Pisnęła cicho, chwytając się za nie, a na koniec zasunęła z trzaskiem drzwi. Rozległo się skrzypienie podłogi i głuche tupanie, kiedy biegła.  
    Aomine zamrugał, nieco zaskoczony. Sam dostał rumieńców na twarzy, widząc jej reakcję. Nie był pewien, czy przestraszyła się widoku ciemnej skóry, czy może raczej zwyczajnie zawstydziła się jego półnagością, ale...  
-    Na Bogów, ten rumieniec...- szepnął Aomine.- Taki uroczy...  
Przetarł twarz dłonią i ubrał się do końca, wciąż myśląc o podopiecznej Mistrza   
Akashiego. Zapewne przyszła tu po to, by go obsłużyć, nalać herbaty i przedstawić plan dnia. Samuraj ciekaw był, jak będzie wyglądało ich następne spotkanie...  
Po skromnym, aczkolwiek wyjątkowo smacznym śniadaniu, Aomine opuścił swój pokój i   
wyszedł na zewnątrz. Pomieszczenie, które mu przygotowano, mieściło się na wprost ogrodu – tuż przed sobą miał więc widok na piękny staw otoczony zieloną trawą i bujną roślinnością. Nad wodą nachylało się ogromne drzewo wiśni, zdobiąc taflę różowymi płatkami.  
Samuraj odetchnął świeżym, czystym powietrzem, wdychając słodki zapach kwiatów.   
Ruszył po drewnianym mostku otaczającym dom, szukając sypialni Mistrza Akashiego. Nie musiał jednak tego robić, zauważył samego Mistrza siedzącego na ganku i obserwującego młodych samurajów rozpoczynających poranne ćwiczenia.  
-    Sensei – odezwał się cicho Aomine, podchodząc do niego.  
-    Usiądź, Daiki.- Akashi machnął dłonią, wskazując mu miejsce obok siebie.- Dobrze spałeś?  
-    Jak zawsze – odparł spokojnie, zajmując miejsce.  
Jego wzrok przykuł młody chłopak, który, przerwawszy trening, wpatrywał się w niego   
uważnie. Jego wiek musiał być zbliżony do wieku Aomine, czyli na oko jakieś 16-17 lat. Miał krótkie włosy, jasne, podchodzące pod kolor bezchmurnego nieba. Wpatrywał się uważnie w ciemnoskórego błękitnymi oczami z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.  
W końcu Aomine rozpoznał w nim chłopka z zeszłej nocy, który patrolował świątynie i   
jako jedyny wyczuł jego obecność. Skinął mu lekko głową, by okazać uznanie i dać do zrozumienia, że nie jest żadnym zagrożeniem, jednak chłopak nadal stał w bezruchu, wgapiony w niego.  
Daiki zaczął powoli czuć się nieswojo.  
-    Kuroko, wracaj do ćwiczeń – polecił spokojnie Akashi.- Aomine nie jest wrogiem.  
Chłopak spojrzał niepewnie na Mistrza, ale skinął głową, skłonił się w kierunku Aomine i   
powrócił do przerwanego zajęcia.  
-    Coraz więcej dzieci zostaje osieroconych – zaczął cicho Akashi, obserwując każdego młodzika z osobna.- Chłopiec, który ci się tak przyglądał to Kuroko Tetsuya, z klanu Kuroko. Jego rodzice zostali zamordowani. Co prawda, ma jeszcze kilku członków rodziny, jednak...został wydziedziczony ze względu na swoją niską odporność. Szybko się męczy i nie jest dość szybki i sprawny.  
-    Nadaje się na samuraja?- zapytał cicho Aomine.  
Mistrz Akashi nie od razu odpowiedział.   
-    Cóż – zaczął powoli.- To fakt, że jego wytrzymałość nie przekracza nawet minimum. Ale są dwie rzeczy, które wyróżniają go spośród innych samurajów: nieugiętość i pewien talent, dar od Bogów, który wystarczy podszlifować, jak diament. Jestem pewien, że za rok, a może nawet wcześniej, będzie z niego użytek.- Akashi uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
-    Wolno mi wiedzieć, jaki dar jest w rękach tego chłopca?  
-    Chłopca?- roześmiał się Akashi.- Dziwnie jest słyszeć to słowo z twoich ust, Aomine. Kuroko, podobnie jak ty, ma zaledwie 18 lat.  
-    W takim razie...- Aomine odchrząknął, nieco zawstydzony.- Jaki dar ma ten chłopak?  
-    Będziesz miał okazję się przekonać – odparł Mistrz.- Wkrótce. Na razie nie jest jeszcze gotowy.  
-    Przygarniasz pod opiekę sporo sierot.  
-    Tylko te, które uznam za wartościowe – westchnął Akashi.- Nie interesuje mnie podżeganie tych młodych ludzi do dokonania zemsty. Tak więc dla tych, którzy kierują się tylko nienawiścią i chęcią zamordowania winowajców swego losu, nie ma miejsca w tej świątyni.  
-    A co ze mną?- zapytał cicho Aomine, wpatrując się w młodego Kuroko, który zdążył już się lekko spocić.- Przecież ja również żyję tylko dla zemsty.  
-    Głupi – westchnął Mistrz Akashi, na moment zamykając oczy.- Gdybyś pragnął jedynie zemsty, nie siedziałbyś teraz przy mnie, gawędząc jak z ulubionym wujkiem. W twoim sercu jest jeszcze nadzieja i wiara, że odnajdziesz swą drogę.  
-    Moją drogę?- Aomine zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
-    Hmm...Sakurai, wyżej ręce!- polecił głośno niskiemu chłopakowi o wielkich, brązowych oczach.  
-    T-tak, Mistrzu! Przepraszam!  
-    Tak, twoją drogę – powiedział cicho i spojrzał na Aomine.- Drogę Samuraja. Twoim celem nie jest jedynie dokonanie zemsty na tych, którzy zabili twoich bliskich. Na tym się nie skończy, bowiem do tego czasu, jestem tego pewien, znajdziesz to, czego szukasz.  
-    Ale ja...niczego nie szukam – szepnął cicho Daiki.  
-    Tak ci się tylko wydaje – odparł na to Akashi z łagodnym uśmiechem.- Każdy może powiedzieć, że odnalazł w życiu już wszystko, ale niewielu naprawdę się to udało. Nie jesteś Mścicielem, Aomine. Twoją drogą nie jest tylko zemsta. Ale cierpliwości.- Szturchnął go łokciem w bok.- Jesteś młody, masz przed sobą mnóstwo czasu. Ah, Kise!- zawołał do sunącej ostrożnie po kamieniach blondwłosej piękności, która najwyraźniej skończyła zamiatać dziedziniec.  
-    T-tak, Sensei?!- krzyknęła, rumieniąc się na widok Aomine.  
-    Przynieś nam herbaty, proszę.   
-    Oczywiście!- Kise ukłoniła się nisko i popędziła z miotłą w kierunku kuchni. Akashi odprowadził ją sceptycznym spojrzeniem, a potem westchnął cicho.  
-    Sympatyczne dziecko, ale ta niezdarność...- westchnął ciężko.  
-    Zostanie u ciebie dopóki się czegoś nie nauczy?- zapytał Aomine.  
-    Tak. Najpierw uczę go zwyczajnych prac w świątyni, oczywiście niegroźnych dla innych. Kagami, odpowiedzialny za gotowanie, był gotów wziąć go na ucznia, ale kiepsko się to skończyło, więc kazałem mu na razie sprzątać. Za jakiś czas, przy dobrych wiatrach, rozpocznie naukę fechtunku.  
-    Fechtunku?- Aomine spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.- Nie lepiej uczyć ją na gejszę? Jest naprawdę piękna, a, śmiem twierdzić, że Momoi-sama z chęcią weźmie ją na uczennicę.  
-    Gejszę?- Akashi spojrzał na niego, zdziwiony, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem.  
-    C-co cię tak rozśmieszyło, Mistrzu?- mruknął Daiki.  
-    Gej...gej...gejsza! Ahahaha, gejsza!- Mistrz Akashi rozwinął fantazyjnie zdobiony smokami wachlarz i zasłonił nim usta, nie przestając się śmiać.- Oh, na Bogów...tylko ty potrafisz mnie tak rozbawić, Aomine!  
-    A-ale...co ja takiego powiedziałem?- Samuraj spłonął rumieńcem, nie rozumiejąc zachowania Mistrza.  
-    Kise na gejszę...oh, Bogowie...- Akashi uspokoił się i, ocierając łezkę rozbawienia, poklepał ciemnoskórego po ramieniu.- Doprawdy, wielu ludzi uważa, że Kise ma niesamowitą urodę, ale, wierz bądź nie, jesteś pierwszą osobą, która wzięła go za kobietę.  
-    Zaraz, zaraz...- Aomine zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się Mistrzowi.- Czy to znaczy, że...?  
-    Kise jest mężczyzną? Dokładnie. Pff!- Akashi zasłonił szybko usta dłonią, by nie roześmiać się ponownie.   
-    T-to...!- Aomine nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Rozzłoszczony i zażenowany, odwrócił głowę, czując wypieki na policzkach.  
Cóż za wstyd...  
-    Uhm, herbata...- odezwał się cichy głosik obok nich.  
Aomine odsunął się od Mistrza i Kise, który uklęknął przy nich i postawił na podłodze   
dwa parujące kubki.  
-    Mistrzu, Kagamicchi pyta, kto zajmie się zakupami na dzisiejszą kolację.  
-    Mmm...- Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Aomine wolał nie wiedzieć o czym myśli teraz Mistrz.- Może pójdziesz do miasta razem z Aomine?  
-    Eh?!- krzyknęli jednocześnie Aomine i Kise, patrząc w przerażeniu na Akashiego.  
-    To doskonała okazja, żebyście lepiej się poznali – powiedział spokojnie Akashi.- Kise zna miasto, a Aomine ma krzepę, a ponieważ zostanie u nas do jutra, to może trochę pomóc w posiłku.  
-    Uhm...  
-    No, pędź do Kagamiego po listę zakupów – polecił Akashi, machnąwszy złożonym już wachlarzem.- Zaraz wyruszacie.   
-    T-tak jest, Mistrzu...- Kise ukłonił się nisko i odszedł. Aomine przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na Akashiego.  
-    Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, prawda, Mistrzu?  
-    Tak.- Akashi skinął głową.- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. To takie zabawne, że wziąłeś go za kobietę.  
-    N-nie przyglądałem mu się wczoraj, to rzecz całkiem normalna!  
-    Przecież widać, że nie ma piersi.  
-    Nie każda kobieta ma je tak pokaźne, jak Momoi-sama!  
-    Hmm...- Akashi pokiwał wolno głową w zamyśleniu.- Zawsze śliniłeś się na ich widok.  
-    NIEPRAWDA!  
-    No dobrze, pora wracać do pracy.- Mistrz Akashi wstał, zabierając swój kubek.- Muszę pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią dla Mistrza Fukudy, którą zaniesiesz jutro o świcie. Wykorzystaj ten czas na zaprzyjaźnienie się z Kise. Jestem pewien, że znajdziecie wspólny język.  
-    Ani mi się śni...- westchnął Aomine, kiedy Mistrz Akashi odszedł do siebie.  
Samuraj chwycił kubek z herbatą i upił jej kilka łyków. Westchnąwszy, oparł łokieć o   
kolano, a podbródek o dłoń i ze smętną miną obserwował trening.

  
***

  
    Aomine przymocował do pasa swoje miecze i upewnił się, że nie będą się zsuwać. Był gotowy do wyjścia, jednak nie miał pojęcia, czy Kise będzie na niego czekał przy bramie, czy może powinien po niego pójść.   
    Nim zdążył podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, usłyszał ostrożne kroki za drzwiami i ciche chrząknięcie.  
-    A-Aomine-san? Czy mogę wejść?  
-    Ta – warknął, upewniając się, że jego tors zakrywa kimono.  
Shoji rozsunęły się powoli i do środka zajrzała blondwłosa głowa o złotych oczach.   
Aomine zmierzył go morderczym spojrzeniem, a Kise natychmiast spuścił wzrok.   
-    P-przepraszam za to najście! Znaczy, tamto, dziś rano...- wydukał.- Powinienem był zaczekać, aż powie pan, że mogę wejść.  
-    W porządku – mruknął ciemnoskóry.- Nic się nie stało, w końcu obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami – dodał, złoszcząc się na siebie za nutę goryczy w swoim głosie.  
-    Tak.- Kise uśmiechnął się słabo.- Mistrz powiedział mi, że wziąłeś mnie za kobietę...  
Aomine poczuł, że cała jego głowa zaczyna płonąć. Przełknął ślinę i odkaszlnął głośno.  
-    Cóż...wybacz za to. Twoja uroda...musisz mnie zrozumieć. Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś tak pięknego jak ty. Poza tym, nie przyjrzałem się tobie dokładnie. Było ciemno, byłem zmęczony...- Aomine zaklął w myślach, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to brzmi, jakby tłumaczył się z nocy spędzonej z kimś obcym. Choć w istocie, jego sen był tak realny, że sam do końca nie był pewien, co było fikcją, a co nie.- Naprawdę, przepraszam cię, Kise.  
Ponieważ mężczyzna długo nie odpowiadał, Aomine odwrócił się do niego, chcąc   
sprawdzić, czy jeszcze tam jest. Owszem, był. Siedział na podłodze z oczami wyrażającymi szok. Jego wargi były lekko rozchylone i wilgotne, wyglądały wręcz ponętnie. Język poruszył się w ustach, jakby Kise mówił coś, jednak nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku.  
-    C-coś ci jest?- bąknął Aomine, nie wiedząc, czy powinien do niego podejść, czy też nie.  
-    Nie...wszystko dobrze.- Kise potrząsnął głową, jego włosy zafalowały delikatnie.- Po prostu...jest pan pierwszą osobą, która powiedziała, że...która powiedziała coś takiego...  
-    Coś takiego?- powtórzył niepewnie Aomine.  
-    Że nigdy nie widział kogoś tak...pięknego – szepnął Kise, zaciskając pięści.- Dziękuję, Aomine-san!  
-    Nie musisz się tak do mnie zwracać – mruknął ciemnoskóry.- Wystarczy Aomine. Chyba jesteśmy w tym samym wieku?  
-    Mam 18 lat!- wykrzyknął Kise.- A pan?!  
-    T...też.  
-    Oh! Niesamowite!- Kise zerwał się na równe nogi i podszedł do niego, chwytając jego dłoń i ściskając ją między swoimi.- Dopiero 18 lat i już jesteś samurajem?! W dodatku zyskałeś sobie szacunek Mistrza Akashiego, to jest naprawdę niewiarygodne!  
-    Cóż...- bąknął Aomine, rumieniąc się mocno.- M-Mistrz wychowywał mnie, odkąd skończyłem sześć, czy siedem lat, więc...  
-    To on nauczył cię wszystkiego?  
-    Może nie wszystkiego, ale bardzo wiele...Uhm, nie mieliśmy iść przypadkiem po zakupy?  
-    Tak...tak...- Kise wpatrywał się w niego jak w obrazek, jakby nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Aomine czuł się coraz bardziej speszony, jeszcze nikt nie okazywał tak wielkiego zainteresowania jego osobą. I to nie ze względu na kolor jego skóry.  
-    Uhm...możesz mnie już puścić?- westchnął, odsuwając się.  
-    Ah, przepraszam, Aomine-san!- Kise ukłonił się lekko.- Uhm...jesteś gotowy do wyjścia?  
-    Tak.  
-    W takim razie proszę za mną. Mam już listę i pieniądze.   
Samuraj skinął głową i wyszedł z blondynem. Ruszył za nim po drewnianej podłodze,   
obserwując jego plecy. Faktycznie, jeśli się przyjrzeć, były zbyt szerokie, jak na kobietę. Jego chód również nie był kobiecy, no, może odrobinkę. Fakt faktem, że kimono, które miał na sobie Kise było przeznaczone głównie dla mężczyzn, jednak Aomine zwiedził już tyle miejsc, w których również kobiety je nosiły, że nie zdziwił go ten ubiór.  
Jakże się pomylił... W dodatku miał dziwne przeczucie, że nigdy nie dane mu będzie o   
tym zapomnieć.  
Miasto kipiało życiem, jak żadne inne, w którym do tej pory przebywał Aomine.   
Ciemnoskóry doskonale pamiętał, jak niegdyś chodził ulicami, patrolując teren i pilnując porządku, jednak teraz z lekką przykrością musiał przyznać, że słabo pamięta rozmieszczenie sklepów i domów, które odwiedzał.  
-    Trochę się pozmieniało – mruknął do siebie.  
-    Niestety, nie wiem, jak tu było dawniej – powiedział Kise, uśmiechając się lekko.- Mój Klan zamieszkuje północne tereny, a ja mieszkam tu ledwie od kilku miesięcy.  
-    Nie miałeś nic przeciwko, kiedy postanowili cię tu wysłać?  
-    Nie.- Kise pokręcił głową.- Wiem, że do niczego się nie nadaję...jestem czarną owcą w rodzinie, wszyscy mężczyźni z mojego klanu zostają samurajami, a ja...cóż.- Uśmiechnął się smutno.- Chyba nie mam do tego predyspozycji.   
-    Ćwiczenia czynią mistrzem – powiedział Aomine.  
-    To prawda.- Kise roześmiał się.- Długa droga przede mną, ale dam z siebie wszystko! W końcu czas ucieka...  
-    Hmm?- Aomine spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
-    Nie, nic...Oh, pierwszy stragan! Na początek ryby...  
Aomine zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale postanowił nie drążyć tematu. Wzruszył lekko   
ramionami i poszedł za Kise, by pomóc mu w pakowaniu i niesieniu toreb.  
Z zakupami uporali się dość szybko, choć było ich całkiem sporo. Z rozmowy z Kise   
Aomine dowiedział się, że obecnie w świątyni, prócz Mistrza Akashiego przebywa jego doradca, Midorima, oraz około 30 nowo rekrutowanych młodych mężczyzn. Nic więc dziwnego, że szykował się spory posiłek. Nawet jeśli skromny, to wciąż musiał zawierać elementy o odpowiednich wartościach, by przyszli samurajowie byli w pełni sił.  
Wracając do świątyni, mężczyźni nie spieszyli się zbytnio. Dzień był słoneczny, ale nie   
upalny, do tego wiał przyjemny wiatr, bawiąc się złocistymi włosami Kise. Aomine zerkał na niego od czasu do czasu, mimo wszystko wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jego uroda tak bardzo go pociąga.  
Pociąga...co?  
Wyglądało na to, że również Kise o czymś rozmyśla. Szedł przed siebie ze wzrokiem   
wbitym w piaskową ścieżkę, jednak najwyraźniej tylko Aomine zachował czujność i, widząc nadjeżdżających szybko jeźdźców, usunął się na bok. Nie zauważył jednak, że Kise wciąż idzie środkiem drogi, nieobecny.  
-    Ej, Kise, konie biegną!- zawołał.  
-    Mmm...co mówiłeś?- Kise spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.  
Aomine zaklął głośno i rzucił się w jego stronę, spychając brutalnie na pobocze. Jeźdźcy,   
krzycząc do nich wulgarnie, przebiegli obok, miażdżąc kilka ryb, które wypadły Aomine z torby.  
-    Gdzie ty masz oczy, idioto?!- krzyknął Aomine, rozzłoszczony, potrząsając go za ramiona.  
-    Prze-przepraszam! Zamyśliłem się!  
-    Zamyśliłeś?! Tak bardzo, że nie słyszałeś, jak do ciebie krzyczę?!   
-    N-no...- Oczy Kise zaszkliły się delikatnie.- T-ty na pewno też czasem...  
-    Owszem, ale nie aż tak, do cholery! Jeśli nie wzmocnisz swojej czujności, na pewno nie zostaniesz samurajem! A przecież chcesz nim zostać, prawda?!  
-    Chcę...- jęknął Kise płaczliwie.- Bardzo chcę...  
-    Rany – westchnął Aomine, zbierając warzywa porozrzucane po trawie.- Trzeba je będzie porządnie umyć po powrocie...  
-    Aomine-san...  
-    Czego?- warknął.  
-    Czy ty...czy ty mógłbyś mnie uczyć?  
Aomine wypuścił z rąk dopiero co zebrane warzywa. Spojrzał na Kise z powagą i   
zamrugał kilka razy.  
-    Co powiedziałeś?  
-    Ja...ja podziwiam cię – szepnął Kise.- Jesteś taki młody, a Mistrz Akashi traktuje cię jak równego sobie...  
-    Na-nawet nie widziałeś, jak walczę!  
-    Widziałem.- Kise pociągnął nosem i odwrócił głowę z obrażoną miną.- Ja doskonale cię pamiętam!   
-    Ha?- Aomine nic z tego nie rozumiał.  
-    Kiedyś już się spotkaliśmy – powiedział cicho Kise, mnąc w dłoniach materiał swojego kimono.- Dziesięć lat temu...uratowałeś mi życie.  
Aomine zmarszczył brwi, wytężając pamięć. Niestety, mimo usilnych starań, nie mógł tak   
po prostu w jednej chwili przypomnieć sobie, by kiedykolwiek uratował życie złotowłosemu chłopcu.   
-    Uhm...to była przelotna znajomość?- bąknął, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupio to zabrzmiało.  
-    Nie!- wykrzyknął Kise, ciskając w niego złe spojrzenie.- Spędziliśmy ze sobą cały dzień! Tamci faceci...- Przyciszył głos, znów spuścił głowę.- Oni chcieli mnie skrzywdzić...a ty ich pokonałeś.  
-    Znaczy, zabiłem?- mruknął, a Kise skinął głową. Westchnął, drapiąc się po głowie.- Przepraszam, ale...  
-    Odprowadziłeś mnie do domu – szepnął Kise.- Nie miałem pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Po prostu szedłem, trzymając się za rękę i patrzyłem na ciebie. Wydawałeś mi się taki piękny i silny...chociaż byłeś w moim wieku, już potrafiłeś...- Przełknął ślinę.- Dlatego chciałem być taki jak ty! Robiłem, co mogłem, ale...nie wychodziło mi. Obiecałem sobie, że pewnego dnia cię odnajdę...nie możesz wyobrazić sobie tego, jak bardzo szalało moje serce, kiedy zobaczyłem cię tej nocy w pokoju Mistrza Akashiego! Od razu cię poznałem...  
Kto by nie poznał mojej ciemnej skóry, jedynej takiej w Japonii – mruknął w myślach   
samuraj.  
-    ...po oczach.  
-    Co? Po...oczach?- Aomine zamrugał, gapiąc się na niego.  
-    Tak.- Kise znów skinął głową.- Nigdy ich nie zapomniałem. Są takie zimne, wyrażają gotowość do poświęceń, pewność siebie i swoich zdolności, ale jednocześnie kryjącą się wewnątrz ciebie łagodność...jak wtedy, kiedy mnie uratowałeś. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że twój klan słynie z tego, iż zabija nie tylko wrogów, ale również świadków, wiedziałem, że nie jesteś taki zły...  
-    Cóż, skoro to było 10 lat temu, to już byłem na naukach u Mistrza Akashiego – mruknął ciemnoskóry, wciąż myśląc o tym, że Kise poznał go „po oczach”. To naprawdę go zaskoczyło, w końcu pierwsze, co rzuca się innym w oczy, to jego karnacja.  
-    Dlatego chcę, żebyś mnie uczył, Aominecchi!  
-    C-cchi?!  
-    Proszę cię! Jestem gotów nawet ci zapłacić!  
-    Masz w ogóle czym?!  
-    Nie!  
Zapadła cisza. Kise wpatrywał się uparcie w ciemnoskórego, czekając na jego odpowiedź,   
jednak Aomine nie miał pojęcia, co też mógłby mu powiedzieć.   
-    Słuchaj...- zaczął niepewnie.  
-    Aominecchi, błagam!- krzyknął Kise, rzucając mu się w ramiona.  
Daiki tak bardzo się tego nie spodziewał, że aż zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, upadając na   
ziemię, wraz z blondynem.  
-    Auć!  
-    Prze-przepraszam, nic ci nie jest?- zapytał cicho Kise, odgarniając przydługie włosy za ucho.  
Aomine nie odezwał się, wpatrując w jego złote oczy, szklące się delikatnie od łez. Teraz   
to już naprawdę przypominał kobietę, jednak...  
Uniósł dłoń i dotknął powoli jego policzka. Przesunął palcami po miękkiej, bladej skórze,   
wyczuwając kości policzkowe i podbródek. Ostrożnie, jakby z namysłem, wsunął dłoń w jego włosy – miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku – kciukiem ocierając kącik oka, z którego wypłynęła łezka.  
Kise przełknął ślinę i położył swą dłoń na dłoni Aomine, wpatrując się w jego oczy.   
Powoli nachylił się nad nim, a potem dotknął wargami jego ust, składając na nich czuły, delikatny pocałunek.  
Aomine zmarszczył brwi, jednak nie odsunął blondyna. Wręcz przeciwnie – odpowiedział   
na jego pocałunek, rozchylając wargi i językiem badając wnętrze jego ust. Kise również nie pozostał mu dłużny, przyciskając mocno swoje usta do jego, wpijając się w nie zachłannie, niczym do dawno niewidzianego kochanka.  
Leżeli w trawie na poboczu drogi, wśród porozrzucanych ryb i warzyw, oddając się tej   
delikatniej pieszczocie i zupełnie zapominając o reszcie świata. Pocałunek trwał długo, jakby żaden z nich nie chciał być tym, który go zakończy.  
W końcu jednak to Kise odsunął lekko głowę, jego usta były zaróżowione i wilgotne od   
śliny Aomine.  
-    Mmm...chyba...powinniśmy wrócić – wymruczał.  
-    T-ta – bąknął Aomine, zrzucając z siebie blondyna i podnosząc się prędko.- Pozbieraj ryby. I ani słowa Mistrzowi. Zabije nas, jeśli się dowie, co się działo z jedzeniem.  
-    Tak...- mruknął cicho Kise, podnosząc się.  
Aomine wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił go powoli. Przetarł usta wierzchem dłoni i   
zaczął zbierać warzywa.  
Czuł, że zbliża się początek jego problemów.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Na dworze powoli zapadał wieczór. Słońce skryło się za koronami drzew, ostatnimi   
promieniami oświetlając horyzont, który przybrał barwę płomieni. Ogród świątynny przycichł jakby, jedynie para zielonych, niewielkich żab rechotała raz na jakiś czas, jakby witając nadchodzące cienie.  
Aomine odetchnął głęboko, siedząc na mostku przed drzwiami swojego pokoju.   
Wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w drzewo kwiatu wiśni, stojące tuż nad stawem, leniwie pochylające swe gałęzie nad taflą wody. Wiedział dobrze, że Kise obserwuje go, stojąc na dziedzińcu i nabierając wody ze studni.  
Tyle myśli kotłowało się w jego głowie. Dopiero co zawitał w stare strony, a już wpadł w   
kłopoty. Może nie takie, które narażały jego życie na niebezpieczeństwo, jednak nierozwiązane problemy nie dawały mu spokoju.  
A sprawa Kise, skomplikowana dodatkowo spontanicznym pocałunkiem, należała do   
tych, które musiał poukładać i znaleźć rozwiązanie.  
Po pierwsze, pytanie kim był Kise wciąż go dręczyło. Nieważne jak daleko sięgał   
pamięcią w przeszłość, nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej się spotkali. Kolejną sprawą było to, że blondyn chciał zostać jego uczniem. Byli w tym samym wieku, ale prawdopodobnie różnica ich sił różniła się ogromnie. Mimo to, Aomine nie był pewien, czy nadawał się na Mistrza. W końcu wciąż był młody.  
I ostatnia rzecz, prawdopodobnie najważniejsza – sam Kise. Było w nim coś, co   
przyciągało Aomine, nawet po tym, jak dowiedział się, że nie jest kobietą. Jego uroda nie zmieniła się przez to, nadal wyglądał pięknie z przydługimi włosami opadającymi po obu bokach głowy, ze złotymi oczami o długich, ciemnych rzęsach, z ustami wąskimi, lekko zaróżowionymi i wilgotnymi, jakby tylko czekającymi na pocałunek...  
Czy możliwe było, by zauroczył się w chłopaku? By zainteresował się nim pod tym   
szczególnym względem? Lubił kobiety, nawet bardzo, jednak Kise emanował jakąś specyficzną aurą, niemożliwą do określenia, która przyzywała go niczym znane od wieków „światełko w tunelu”.  
Pytanie tylko, co jest na jego końcu?  
-    Aomine-kun?  
Poderwał się z cichym krzykiem ze swojego miejsca i cofnął kilka kroków, patrząc w   
oniemieniu na stojącego przed nim błękitnowłosego chłopca. Nie słyszał jego kroków, nie wyczuł jego obecności, chociaż przecież zawsze zachowywał czujność, także w momentach głębokiego zamyślenia, nawet w świątyni Mistrza Akashiego, gdzie przecież nic mu nie groziło.  
-    Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – powiedział Kuroko, choć nie wyglądało na to, by naprawdę było mu przykro.  
-    Z-zaskoczyłeś mnie...- wystękał ciemnoskóry, podnosząc się.- Uhm...nie wyczułem cię...  
-    Byłeś zamyślony.- Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.- Przeszkadzam?  
-    Nie, skąd...- westchnął Aomine, obrzucając go bacznym spojrzeniem. Wyglądało na to, że chłopak nie skończył treningu: wciąż miał na sobie kimono i daishou, w dodatku był odrobinę spocony.- Kuroko, tak?  
-    Tak, Kuroko Tetsuya.- Ukłonił się przed nim grzecznie, a potem wyprostował i patrzył na niego uważnie.  
-    Więc...o co chodzi?  
-    Tak się zastanawiałem, czy nie będzie dla ciebie obrazą, jeśli poproszę cię o pojedynek?  
-    Pojedynek?- mruknął Aomine, marszcząc brwi.- Chcesz ze mną walczyć?  
-    W ramach treningu.- Skinął głową.- I, oczywiście, o ile nie jesteś niczym zajęty.  
-    Nie...- Aomine patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem westchnął i podrapał się po głowie.- Nie masz nikogo innego, z kim mógłbyś poćwiczyć?  
-    Wszyscy udali się na spoczynek.  
-    A ty niby masz jeszcze siły...?  
-    Mogę nadal trenować.  
-    No dobra...- mruknął Aomine, nie do końca pewien, czy aby nie powali chłopaka jednym ciosem.- I tak nie mam na teraz żadnego zajęcia, a do kolacji jest jeszcze trochę czasu.  
-    Dziękuję bardzo.- Chłopak znów się skłonił.  
-    Prowadź do dojo. Zdaje się, że sporo się w nim zmieniło, odkąd ostatni raz tu byłem.  
-    Został przebudowany i powiększony – odparł Kuroko, kierując się w stronę drewnianego budynku stojącego po prawej stronie bramy.- Byłeś wychowankiem Mistrza Akashiego, Aomine-kun?  
-    Owszem – odparł krótko.  
-    Czy Mistrz uczył cię walczyć?  
-    Tak.   
-    Mam więc nadzieję, że mnie nie zawiedziesz.  
Aomine zmarszczył brwi, nieco rozzłoszczony. Żaden samuraj nie lubił, kiedy poddawano   
wątpliwościom jego umiejętności, czy nie doceniano go. Ciemnoskóry nie należał do wyjątków...  
Dojo, w którym się znaleźli, zbudowano z ciemnego drewna. Po wejściu do przestronnego   
pomieszczenia, na środku którego ułożono beżowe maty w czarne pasy, wyczuć można było wylane łzy i pot setek mężczyzn, pragnących spełnić swe marzenie, czy obowiązek. Aomine cieszył się, że niewiele się zmieniło: pod ścianą na przeciwko drzwi stały długie leżaki na miecze, zaś przed nimi, na grubych drewnianych słupach wisiały dwa zwoje; pierwszy ze starannym napisem „Cierpliwość”, drugi zaś z „Wytrwałość”. Według Mistrza Akashiego te dwie cechy były najważniejszymi elementami treningu – wskazówkami na drodze do zostania samurajem.   
Choć zapadał już wieczór, dzięki licznym, szerokim oknom w dojo wciąż było w miarę   
jasno. Mimo to Kuroko zapalił kilka lamp, po czym stanął na środku, czekając, aż Aomine do niego dołączy.  
Ciemnoskóry odchrząknął cicho i podszedł do drewnianych „półek”, na których   
poukładane były różnie zdobione katany. Przesunął wzrokiem po każdej z nich, przechadzając się powoli od jednego końca do drugiego.  
-    Aomine-kun?  
-    Poczekaj – mruknął ciemnoskóry.- Ciekaw jestem, czy...ah! Jest!  
Uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po katanę z ciemnego drzewca. Trzymał ją przez chwilę w   
dłoniach, przypominając sobie jej dotyk i kształt, każdą najmniejszą nierówność spowodowaną zamachami i ciosami, każdą maleńką skazę w wykonaniu. Przyglądał jej się przez chwilę jak dawno niewidzianej ukochanej, a potem odwrócił się do Kuroko i uniósł ją lekko.  
-    Tą kataną ćwiczyłem, mieszkając tutaj – wyjaśnił.- Cieszę się, że nadal tutaj jest. Moja ulubiona...  
Kuroko patrzył na niego nieco dziwnie, jednak w końcu uśmiechnął się lekko i chwycił   
obiema dłońmi swój treningowy miecz. Aomine zamachnął się kilka razy, by przyzwyczaić nadgarstek do ciężkości broni, a następnie stanął przed chłopakiem i naprężył mięśnie.  
Obserwował go uważnie, czekając na jego ruch. Zauważył, że jego oczy, do tej pory   
wyglądające na obojętne, w końcu nabrały wyrazu. Widać było, że i on skupia się na przeciwniku, gotów do walki.  
Ruszył, robiąc szybkie dwa kroki w stronę Aomine. Wykonał zamach z prawego boku,   
celując w biodro ciemnoskórego. Daiki zablokował go energicznym ruchem, po dojo rozniosło się uderzenie drewna. Chłopak pochwalił go za to w myślach, ciesząc się, że nie myśli jak przeciętny samuraj i nie zamachuje się od razu na wprost, na głowę przeciwnika.  
Cofnęli się o krok, zetknęli czubki mieczy i, wpatrując się sobie w oczy, zaczęli powoli   
krążyć.  
Aomine wytężył zmysły. Nadsłuchiwał cichego szelestu ich kroków po macie, każdego   
zakłócenia, każdego głośniejszego szurnięcia, które mogłoby wskazywać na atak. Przyglądał się nieporuszonym oczom Kuroko, czekając, aż jego wzrok przesunie się w dół, w poszukiwaniu nowego celu. Musiał przyznać, że Tetsuya wiedział co robi: doskonale powstrzymywał zwyczajowe odruchy, miało się wrażenie, że tylko przeczytanie jego myśli pozwoli ocalić życie...  
Błękitnowłosy ruszył znienacka, wykonując szybkie zamachy z góry, po lekkim skosie,   
najpierw z prawej strony, potem z lewej. Trzask, trzask, trzask. Ciemnoskóry blokował każdy z nich, cofając się w tym samym tempie, co Kuroko na niego nacierał. Przy kolejnym jego zamachu, zgiął nogi w kolanach i wymierzył cios pod pachę.  
-    Właśnie straciłeś lewe ramię – mruknął z uśmieszkiem.- Lepiej zrezygnuj z szybkich zamachów pod rząd. Przy piątym czy szóstym tracisz początkową prędkość. To, że drewniane katany są cięższe od prawdziwych nie oznacza, że dasz sobie radę w normalnej walce.   
-    Tak jest.- Kuroko skinął głową i postąpił krok do tyłu.  
Aomine zarumienił się lekko, czując dyskomfort. To co powiedział, zabrzmiało jak dobra   
rada, a przecież nie taki był jego zamiar. Nie chciał bawić się w Mistrza, po prostu odruchowo pouczył chłopaka.  
Ciemnoskóry westchnął i postanowił przejść do ataku. Jeszcze przez chwilę krążył   
wolnym krokiem na środku dojo, a potem doskoczył do Kuroko i zamachnął się od góry, uderzając w jego prawy bark.  
Tetsuya stęknął głośno, upadając na kolano i chwytając się za ramię.  
-    Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co to było?- westchnął Aomine.  
-    Uh...kesagake?   
-    Tak jest. Precyzyjne cięcie od ramienia, po skosie przez klatkę piersiową, aż do biodra. Cios idealny. Nie twierdzę, że zablokowanie go powinno być dla ciebie dziecinnie łatwe, jednak zważ na to, że specjalnie zwolniłem. A ty nie poruszyłeś nawet swoim mieczem.   
-    Przepraszam – powiedział Kuroko, podnosząc się i prostując. Odetchnął głęboko.- To przez moją chwilową nieuwagę.  
-    Efektem takiej chwilowej nieuwagi jest śmierć – powiedział ponuro Aomine.- Skup się. Specjalnie nie daję z siebie wszystkiego, żebyś miał przeciwko mnie szanse.  
-    Doprawdy?- zdziwił się Kuroko.  
-    Oczywiście!- warknął ciemnoskóry.- Czuję się jak żółw pływający w wodzie zagęszczonej mąką!   
-    Nie musisz tego robić, Aomine-kun.  
-    Jeśli będę walczył całym sobą, mogę cię przypadkiem zabić – mruknął chłopak.  
-    Drewnianą kataną?  
-    Tak.- Spojrzał mu hardo w oczy.- Może nie jestem w stanie cię przeciąć, ale z pewnością mogę uszkodzić narządy wewnętrzne, niezależnie od tego, w jakie miejsce cię uderzę: nerki, serce, głowa, nawet genitalia – wszystko mogę zmiażdżyć jednym ciosem. Nie kuś losu, Kuroko.  
Błękitnowłosy spuścił głowę i wpatrzył się w podłogę, milcząc przez dłuższą chwilę. W   
końcu ponownie spojrzał na Aomine, jego spojrzenie nie wyrażało niczego konkretnego.  
-    Czy zabiłeś już kogoś w ten sposób, Aomine-kun?  
Zaskoczyło go to pytanie, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Przemilczał odpowiedź,   
dobrze wiedząc, że Kuroko zrozumie, co przez to ma na myśli. Patrzył na niego zimno, bez emocji, tak, jak patrzy każdy bezlitosny samuraj.  
-    Na dziś wystarczy – powiedział Aomine odruchowo, powtarzając często słyszane słowa Mistrza Akashiego.  
-    Czy nie możemy jeszcze przez chwilę...?  
-    Nie nadwerężaj ramienia – upomniał go ciemnoskóry.- Uderzyłem je dość mocno. Proponuję, żebyś zrobił sobie zimny okład, tak na wszelki wypadek. Jeśli jutro rano nadal będzie boleć, zgłoś do medykowi.  
-    Nie boli – powiedział z powagą Kuroko.  
-    Mam uderzyć raz jeszcze?  
Umilkł, patrząc na niego z lekką złością. W końcu westchnął ciężko i skłonił się przed   
nim.  
-    Dziękuję za wspólny trening, Aomine-kun. Następnym razem postaram się bardziej.  
-    Nie rób sobie nadziei na następny raz, jutro stąd odchodzę – mruknął Daiki, odkładając drewnianą katanę na jej miejsce.- Przybyłem tu tylko z wiadomością do Mistrza Akashiego.   
-    Czy wolno mi wiedzieć, czym się trudzisz?   
-    Mój klan jest podporządkowany cesarzowi. A raczej był – dodał kwaśno.- Ale ja podróżuję, wykonując zlecenia.  
-    Gdzie zamieszkujesz?  
-    Nigdzie.- Wzruszył lekko ramionami.- A może powinienem powiedzieć, że wręcz „wszędzie”. Wciąż przenoszę się z miejsca na miejsce, korzystając z gościnności innych, a w razie konieczności, z gospod.  
-    Co, jeśli akurat nie masz żadnego zlecenia?  
-    Jeszcze się tak nie zdarzyło – odpowiedział, odwracając się do niego.  
Zaskoczyło go, że u progu drzwi stał Kise, zaciskając lekko wargi i spoglądając to na   
Aomine, to na Kuroko. Błękitnowłosy, widząc spojrzenie ciemnoskórego, również powiódł wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku.  
-    Ah, Kise-kun – mruknął.- Dobry wieczór.  
-    Dobry wieczór, Kurokocchi...- powiedział cicho Kise, plącząc nerwowo palce dłoni.- Uhm...Aomine-san, Mistrz Akashi życzy sobie zjeść z tobą kolację.  
-    Oh, rozumiem. Zaraz przyjdę, tylko się przebiorę.- Przechodząc obok Kuroko, podobnie jak przed laty robił to jemu Akashi, poczochrał włosy chłopaka.- Trenuj pilnie i skup się na obronie. Samym atakiem nie zwyciężysz.  
-    Tak jest!  
Westchnął, znów czując się dość dziwnie. Skinął głową Kise, mijając go, po czym udał   
się do swojego pokoju. Może walka nie trwała długo, ale nie wypadało pokazać się Mistrzowi w nieświeżym ubraniu...  
Akashi już na niego czekał, siedząc przy zataku, na którym stała miseczka ryżu oraz   
talerz z trzema niewielkimi rybkami wraz z gotowanymi warzywami. Mistrz sączył spokojnie herbatę ze swojego kubka, nie spojrzał na Aomine, kiedy ten wszedł do pokoju po wcześniejszej na to zgodzie.  
    Aomine zajął miejsce przy drugim stoliku, na którym poukładano te same naczynia.   
-    Wybacz zwłokę – powiedział cicho.  
-    Nieodmiennie za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzasz tę świątynię, zadziwiasz mnie swoją ogładą i kulturą – powiedział Akashi z lekkim uśmieszkiem.- Często zdarza mi się wspominać tego nadpobudliwego chłopca, którym kiedyś byłeś. Ganiającego za gejszami z robakami w dłoni, wszczynającego bójki z kolegami z dojo, a nawet z nauczycielami.  
Aomine zarumienił się lekko i westchnął.  
-    Byłem dzieckiem – mruknął.  
-    Bardzo kapryśnym i energicznym dzieckiem – dodał Akashi.- A teraz spójrz, na jakiego człowieka wyrosłeś. Godny miana samuraja, przystojny mężczyzna, który wie, jak się zachować wobec wyższych rangą.  
-    Może...zacznijmy już jeść.  
-    Zawstydziłem się?- Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.- Smacznego więc.  
-    Smacznego... I nie, nie zawstydziłeś mnie, sensei. Po prostu...dziwnie jest przypominać sobie dzieciństwo.  
-    Nie moja wina, że dręczą mnie pewnego rodzaju sentymenty – powiedział Mistrz, próbując ryby.- Koniec końców, każdego, kogo uczę w tej świątyni, traktuję jak syna. Z tobą nie było inaczej.   
-    To twój największy atut – powiedział z uśmiechem Aomine.- Ale przecież ja nigdy do końca nie byłem dzieckiem...  
Akashi umilkł, patrząc na niego zza grzywki czerwonych włosów. Obserwował jego   
spokojny wyraz twarzy, obojętne oczy, wyprostowaną sylwetkę. Westchnął cicho, biorąc do ręki miseczkę ryżu i zjadając go odrobinę.  
-    Dowiedziałeś się czegoś?- zapytał.  
-    Nie – odparł i zacisnął szczęki.- To takie...frustrujące. Zupełnie jakbym szukał jednej gwiazdy pośród miliona innych. Człowiek, który zabił cały mój klan, pozbawił mnie rodziny, przyjaciół i domu...tylko jeden człowiek. I nadal, choć minęło już dwanaście lat, wciąż nie znam jego imienia. Czy to nie dziwne? Czy on jest aż tak dobry? Potrafi tak dobrze się ukryć, że nikt, nawet władze, go nie znają? Czy to nie czyni go bytem idealnym, niemalże Bogiem?  
-    Nie powinieneś tak na to patrzeć – powiedział spokojnie Akashi.- To, że władze nadal nie odkryły jego tożsamości, nie czyni z niego nadczłowieka. Potrafi dobrze się maskować, to wszystko. Ale kto wie...może on już nie żyje?  
-    Żyje – odparł ponuro Aomine, żując powoli kawałek ryby.- Czuję to w kościach. Poza tym...pamiętasz, co mi powiedział, prawda? Mówiłem ci o tym.  
-    Pamiętam.  
-    Jestem pewien, że dotrzyma obietnicy. Pewnego dnia...- urwał, słysząc kroki na zewnątrz. Zerknął na shoji, jednak te nie poruszyły się. Ten, kto za nimi przechodził, poszedł dalej.  
-    Co masz zamiar zrobić?- zapytał cicho Akashi, odkładając pustą już miseczkę wraz z pałeczkami.  
-    Będę szukał dalej. Pytał...i szukał.  
-    Rozumiem.- Akashi westchnął i zajął się pozostałą mu rybą.- Słyszałem, że odbyłeś walkę z Kuroko.  
-    Raczej krótki trening – sprostował ciemnoskóry.  
-    Co o nim sądzisz?  
-    Za bardzo skupia się na szybkich atakach. Jest powolny, więc próbuje szybko zakończyć walkę, a przez to jego obrona jest wręcz znikoma. Poradziłem mu, by nad nią popracował.   
-    Zauważyłeś, że jest niczym duch?  
-    Duch?- Aomine zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
-    Hmm...- Akashi uśmiechnął się.- Często się zdarza, iż zjawia się znienacka pośród innych. Wszyscy zgodnie twierdzą, że nie da się go wyczuć, ani usłyszeć. Kiepsko jest go nawet dostrzec, w niektórych momentach. Muszę przyznać, że sam zaskoczył mnie kilka razy.  
-    Ciebie?- niedowierzał Aomine.  
Akashi zaśmiał się swobodnie.  
-    Mam na myśli, że udało mu się podejść dość blisko mnie, nim go wyczułem – wyjaśnił.  
-    Cóż...- Aomine skończył posiłek i podziękował cicho.- Szczerze mówiąc, także i mnie dziś naszedł niespodziewanie. Sądziłem jednak, że to przez to, iż byłem zamyślony. Kiedy ćwiczyliśmy w dojo, nawet nie usłyszałem, że Kise wszedł do środka. Zrzuciłem to na moją nieuwagę.   
-    Sądzę, że Kuroko ma swego rodzaju dar – powiedział z powagą Akashi.- Doskonale potrafi się maskować, a do tego swoją obecnością rozprasza uwagę innych. Być może właśnie dlatego również Kise zdołał „zakraść się” do dojo.  
-    Hmm.- Aomine spuścił wzrok na swoje pałeczki leżące na talerzu. Przygryzł lekko wargę i pokiwał powoli głową.- Możesz mieć rację, sensei.  
-    Przestań, Aomine – powiedział cicho Mistrz.- Wiem, o czym myślisz. Ale śmiem wątpić, by to ktoś z Klanu Kuroko zabił twoją rodzinę. Oni są z natury...łagodni. Tak, myślę, że mogę to tak nazwać. Nie krzywdzą bez powodu, a dobrze wiem, że twoi bliscy w żaden sposób im nie podpadli.   
-    Jestem zmuszony rozważać każdą możliwość, sensei.  
-    Rozumiem. Jednak czuję się w obowiązku odwieść się od planu najazdu na ich Klan.   
-    Nie do końca o tym myślałem...  
-    Po prostu ubrałem w słowa to, co by się stało, gdybyś wyciągnął błędne wnioski – odparł spokojnie Akashi, upijając łyk herbaty.- Dobrze cię znam, Aomine. Ehh, będę musiał osobiście pochwalić Kagamiego. Ze zwykłego dania potrafi zrobić prawdziwe cuda. Jak tobie smakowało?  
-    Wyśmienite.- Aomine skinął lekko głową.- Gdyby ten cały Kagami gotował, kiedy się tutaj uczyłem, pewnie bym stąd nie odszedł.  
Akashi roześmiał się wesoło, po czym wstał i podszedł do sznura, którym tej nocy wezwał   
Kise. Pociągnął za niego kilka razy i znów rozsiadł się na poduszce. Na zewnątrz rozległy się ciche kroki, a potem drzwi rozsunęły się. Blondyn, nie patrząc na żadnego z nich, ukłonił się nisko.  
-    Kise, zabierz naczynia, proszę – powiedział.- I uprzedź innych, by teraz nie zakłócali nam spokoju. Musimy omówić ważne sprawy.  
-    Tak jest, Mistrzu.  
Kise pozbierał pospiesznie naczynia, unikając spojrzenia Aomine. Ciemnoskóry   
zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale nie próbował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagi. Odprowadził go wzrokiem, a kiedy został sam z Mistrzem, wywrócił lekko oczami.  
-    Zaprzyjaźniliście się?- zagadnął Akashi z uśmiechem.  
-    Wątpię, by można to było tak określić – mruknął.  
-    Oh, doprawdy?  
-    Kise ma...dość ciężki charakter. Trudno za nim nadążyć, jest zbyt...jakby to powiedzieć...beztroski?  
-    To prawda, aczkolwiek osobiście podziwiam go za to. Chociaż zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej niezdarności, za którą wygnano go z domu, wciąż potrafi się uśmiechać i pomagać innym. Zupełnie jakby sam nie miał na głowie żadnych problemów. Stawia dobro innych ponad swoje własne. To dobra cecha.  
-    Naiwna.  
-    Po części, także – zgodził się Akashi.- Ale w obecnych czasach jest bardzo cenna. Nie uważasz?  
Aomine nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w Mistrza bez wyrazu, a kiedy ten wyciągnął z   
obszernego rękawa zwój, ukłonił się przed nim. Teraz musieli przejść na poważny temat.  
-    To moja odpowiedź dla Mistrza Fukudy – powiedział Akashi.- Zobowiązuję cię do dostarczenia jej do rąk własnych, najszybciej jak to możliwe. Ta cenna wiadomość nie może zostać przechwycona. Broń jej za cenę własnego życia, a w konieczności zniszcz ją. Pokładam w tobie nadzieję i obdarzam cię swoim zaufaniem. Nie zawiedź mnie, Aomine Daiki. Ostatni z klanu ciemnoskórych.  
-    Tak jest, Mistrzu Akashi – powiedział Aomine, kłaniając się nisko.- Na twój rozkaz, choćbym miał zhańbić swe imię, wypełnię powierzoną mi misję.  
Akashi chwycił zwój w obie dłonie, a potem wyciągnął ręce ku Aomine. Samuraj odebrał   
go z wciąż pochyloną głową.  
-    Moja wiadomość do Mistrza Fukudy będzie wymagała odpowiedzi – powiedział cicho Akashi.- Przypuszczam więc, że wkrótce znów się spotkamy. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz na kilka dni. Zaproponowałbym ci to teraz, jednak ta sprawa nie ścierpi zwłoki.  
-    Z największą przyjemnością spędzę tutaj więcej czasu – powiedział z uśmiechem Aomine, jednak przypominając sobie o Kise, skrzywił się lekko.  
-    Chyba jednak nie – mruknął z uśmiechem Akashi.- Coś cię trapi, chłopcze?  
-    Kise...  
-    Kise?- zdziwił się Mistrz.- A cóż takiego jest z nim nie tak?  
-    Wygląda na to, że dziesięć lat temu uratowałem mu życie, choć sam osobiście tego nie pamiętam.  
-    Ahh, rozumiem. I co w związku z tym? Czyżby pragnął zostać twoim sługą, by spłacić dług?  
-    Proszę cię, sensei, nawet tak nie żartuj – westchnął Aomine, przecierając dłonią oczy.- Poprosił mnie, bym został jego nauczycielem.  
-    Oh.- Akashi uniósł brew.- Więc to leży ci na sercu? Nie wiesz, co zrobić?  
-    Jestem za młody na Mistrza...  
-    Ale wyjątkowo doświadczony.  
-    Nie mogę równać się z tobą, sensei. Jesteś o wiele bardziej odpowiednim wyborem.  
-    Być może – powiedział z uśmiechem Akashi.- Nie mogę jednak kwestionować decyzji Kise. Jeśli uważa, że przy tobie nauczy się więcej, nie będę wchodził mu w drogę. Poza tym, na razie nie podjąłem kroków związanych z nauczaniem go fechtunku. Pewnie się niecierpliwi...  
-    Właśnie.- Aomine zmarszczył brwi.- Wspominał coś, że nie ma dużo czasu. O co chodzi?  
-    Nie powiedział ci?  
-    Nie.  
-    Ode mnie niczego się nie dowiesz. Prosił, bym nikomu nie mówił. Ale spokojnie, skoro poprosił cię o nauczanie, jestem pewien, że wyjaśni i swoją sytuację.   
-    O ile się zgodzę...  
-    O ile się zgodzisz.- Akashi skinął głową na potwierdzenie.- Myślałeś nad odpowiedzią?  
-    Wciąż się waham, ale...myślę, że lepiej będzie mu odmówić. Mam sprawy priorytetowe, w tym odnalezienie mordercy mojego klanu. Cały czas przenoszę się z miejsca na miejsce, a podróże nie sprzyjają nauce. W każdej chwili mogłoby mu się coś stać. Nie chcę mieć go na sumieniu.  
-    Będziesz musiał więc mu to wytłumaczyć.  
-    Postaram się.  
-    A Kuroko? Czy i on nie prosił cię o nauki?  
-    Nie, ale...chyba przypadkowo dałem mu do zrozumienia, że znów potrenujemy.  
-    Tyle razy ci powtarzam, byś uważał na to, co mówisz – westchnął ciężko Akashi, jednak uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.- Kuroko więc nie stanowi problemu, prawda? Trening raz na jakiś czas, przy odwiedzinach swego domu, to nic w porównaniu z nauczaniem dzień w dzień, czyż nie?  
-    Taa – westchnął Aomine.- No i...Kuroko chociaż już coś potrafi. A Kise zapewne trzeba będzie uczyć od podstaw, prawda?  
-    Potrafi trzymać miecz i stanąć w pozycji do walki, ale gorzej z robieniem z katany użytku – mruknął Akashi, kręcąc głową.- Wydaje mi się, że on zwyczajnie boi się skrzywdzić drugiego człowieka. Boi się ostrza.   
-    W takim razie nic tu po mnie.- Aomine wzruszył ramionami.- Jesteśmy jak ogień i woda, piekło i niebo.  
-    Ja nie patrzę na to w ten sposób – powiedział cicho Mistrz, podnosząc się.- Kończmy już nasze spotkanie, Daiki. Powinieneś wypocząć, w końcu wyruszasz o świcie.   
-    Tak, Mistrzu.  
Aomine wstał ze swojej poduszki i wraz z Akashim wyszedł na zewnątrz. Mistrz   
zaczerpnął przez powietrze i wypuścił je powoli ustami.  
-    Cudowny wieczór – szepnął.  
-    Idziesz się przejść, sensei?  
-    Tak. Do Kagamiego, pochwalić go za dzisiejszą kolację. Może przygotuje mi jakiś drobny, słodki posiłek...  
-    Sensei...- westchnął z uśmiechem Aomine. Ukłonił się przed nim.- Dobranoc, Mistrzu. Do zobaczenia wkrótce.  
-    Bądź zdrów, chłopcze. Uważaj na siebie.  
Wolnym krokiem, ciesząc oko widokiem skąpanych w cieniach drzew i stawu, Aomine   
udał się do swojego pokoju. Czuł delikatny żal, że po raz kolejny musi opuścić to piękne miejsce, pełne zarówno radosnych jak i bolesnych wspomnień. Słoneczne dni pełne śmiechu i przepłakane cicho noce, które tu spędził, wiele go nauczyły. Ludzie, których tutaj poznał, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił, których nie mógł ścierpieć – oni wszyscy byli dowodem na to, że wciąż żyje, że jeden z czystej krwi członków Klanu Aomine wciąż chodzi po tej ziemi, że jeszcze nie nastał kres jego istnienia. Za każdym razem, kiedy tu przyjeżdżał, uświadamiał sobie, iż wciąż istnieje nadzieja na jego odbudowanie.  
Przed drzwiami jego pokoju, na mostku, siedział Kise ze smętnym wzrokiem wbitym w   
swoje pięści, kurczowo zaciśnięte na udach. Aomine podrapał się po głowie i podszedł do niego.  
-    Długo tu siedzisz?  
-    Ah!- Kise aż podskoczył, łapiąc się za serce i patrząc z przerażeniem na ciemnoskórego.- A-Aominecchi!  
-    Na Bogów – jęknął chłopak.- Zastanów się, jak chcesz się do mnie zwracać! „Aominecchi” czy „Aomine-san”?!  
-    A...Aominecchi – bąknął, rumieniąc się.  
-    Skąd ci się wzięło to „cchi”?- mruknął, siadając obok niego.  
-    Mówię tak do tych, których podziwiam – wyszeptał Kise.  
-    Podziwiasz Kuroko?  
-    Oczywiście – odparł, jakby zaskoczony.- Ponieważ, mimo swojego drobnego ciała i słabej kondycji, wciąż ciężko trenuje, o wiele więcej niż inni uczniowie.  
-    Może powinieneś brać z niego przykład?  
-    Próbuję...ale Mistrz na razie nie pozwala mi walczyć. Póki co, wykonuję domowe prace...  
Aomine nie odpowiedział. Długo siedzieli w milczeniu, każdy wpatrzony w inny punkt.   
Żaden z nich nie potrafił rozpocząć rozmowy.  
-    Jutro o świcie odchodzę – szepnął w końcu Aomine.  
-    Eh...?- Kise spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami.  
-    Mam misję do wykonania. Ale możliwe, że wrócę za parę dni. Zostanę na trochę, jednak...- Odchrząknął, by nadać głosowi bardziej stanowcze brzmienie.- Nie mogę cię uczyć, Kise. Przykro mi. Mimo wszystko, sam jeszcze się uczę, w dodatku podróżując. Jest też pewna sprawa, którą muszę rozwiązać. Rozdział z mojego życia, który pragnę zamknąć raz na zawsze. Nie chcę nikogo w to mieszać. Mam nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiesz.  
-    Uhm...no tak.- Kise uśmiechnął się słabo.- Przepraszam. Nie chcę zawracać ci głowy moją osobą. Pewnie byłbym tylko ciężarem...  
-    Może kiedy już to załatwię...- zaczął cicho Daiki.- Może wtedy. Będę miał więcej czasu.  
-    Tak.- Kise pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się słabo.- Jasne. Zaczekam...zaczekam.  
-    Przepraszam, Kise.  
-    Nie musisz przepraszać, Aominecchi. Rozumiem cię.- Kise zaczerpnął powietrza i roześmiał się.- Cieszę się, że znów mogłem cię spotkać! Obiecuję, że będę ciężko pracował! Wtedy, kiedy już wrócisz na dłużej, pokażę ci, czego się nauczyłem!  
-    Taak...jasne.- Aomine uśmiechnął się niepewnie.- Kto wie, może nawet mnie prześci...  
Nagle Kise oparł dłonie o drewnianą podłogę i, zamknąwszy oczy, pocałował   
ciemnoskórego w policzek. Chłopak zamilkł, sztywniejąc w jednej chwili. Oparł się pokusie, by objąć blondyna i spuścił wzrok, czując się nieswojo. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie skrzywdził tego radosnego chłopaka, zgasił w nim słaby płomyk czegoś, co powinno się pielęgnować.  
-    Dobranoc, Aominecchi – szepnął Kise.- Dziękuję.  
I odszedł, cicho stąpając po mostku.  
Aomine zamknął powoli oczy i westchnął. Przetarł twarz dłońmi, spoglądając na staw   
spomiędzy palców. Maleńka żaba wskoczyła do wody z liścia lilii wodnej, burząc spokojną, nieruchomą taflę. Kręgi rozeszły się po niej leniwie, w następstwie po pierwszej coraz większe i większe. Z jakiegoś powodu, ten widok wzbudził w nim niepokój. Odwrócił się, spoglądając za Kise, jednak blondyna już nie było.  
Samuraj wstał, podpierając się o jedną z belek, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na wzburzony   
staw, po czym wszedł do swojego pokoju.  
Świt był coraz bliżej.   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
    Nagły poryw wiatru strząsnął z liści poranną rosę, wdzierając się między polne kwiaty i rozwiewając mgłę, która osnuła całą okolicę niczym pierzyna. Słońce wyglądało sennie zza horyzontu, jakby obserwując odchodzące z naprzeciwka cienie, które czmychały przed nim na drugą stronę świata.   
    Tuż za wiatrem, niemalże dorównując mu prędkością, biegł Aomine. Czuł, jak po jego łydce ściekają strużki krwi, rana na udzie piekła go niemiłosiernie. Choć nie miał pojęcia, jaka wiadomość znajduje się w zwoju, który dał mu Akashi, był gotów bronić go za cenę życia.  
    Podczas podróży napotkał grupę pięciu zamaskowanych shinobi. Przypuszczalnie należeli do jednego z najbardziej wrogich Akashiemu i Fukudzie klanów – Klanu Seto, który od wielu lat próbował złamać ich Przymierze. Oba połączone rody stanowiły bowiem niemałe zagrożenie, nie tylko dlatego, iż były silne, ale również z powodu swojego statutu – należały do elity i cieszyły się dużym uznaniem u szoguna, Iemochiego Tokugawy. W związku z tym, przywódcą Seto kierowała również pewnego rodzaju zawiść dla nowych ulubieńców Iemochiego.  
    Co gorsza, ostrze, którym został ugodzony Aomine, prawdopodobnie zostało nasączone trucizną. Jeśli się nie pospieszy, w najgorszym wypadku medycy będą zmuszeni dokonać nieprzyjemnej operacji na jego nodze.  
    A do tego nie mógł dopuścić.  
    Gdy stanął przed bramą świątyni należącej do Klanu Fukuda, jego ciało było spocone i obolałe. Opaska uciskowa na udzie dawała nieprzyjemne uczucie mrowienia, rana nadal piekła, a od tego wszystkiego ciemnoskóry zaczął popadać w nieciekawy humor.  
-    Nazywam się Aomine Daiki – rzucił do strażników przy bramie.- Przybywam z poselstwem od Mistrza Akashiego.  
Strażnicy spojrzeli po sobie uważnie, a potem skinęli głową. Jeden z nich, wyższy, o   
bardzo długich, karmelowych włosach związanych w koński ogon, otworzył bramę i machnął w kierunku samuraja, by ten poszedł za nim.  
Oczywiście, Aomine mógłby bez problemu zakraść się do środka, jednak w tym wypadku   
kultura wymagała, by przywitał się w normalny sposób.   
Utykał lekko lewą nogą, ale starał się tego po sobie nie okazywać. Strażnik poprowadził   
go przez pusty dziedziniec, zdobiony kwiatami w kolorach nieba i krwi, wszedł po schodkach na mostek, a następnie skręcił w lewo. Przy jednych z shoji uklęknął i, kłaniając się, odsunął shoji.  
-    Fukuda-sensei, oto Aomine Daiki, posłaniec Mistrza Akashiego.  
-    Niech wejdzie – padł krótki rozkaz.  
Strażnik powstał i cofnął się o krok, posyłając mi baczne spojrzenie. Minąłem go bez   
słowa i wszedłem do środka.  
Pokój Mistrza Fukudy w dużej mierze upodobniony był do pokoju Akashiego: utrzymany   
w jasnych kolorach, z namalowaną na ścianie gałęzią drzewa kwitnącej wiśni. Prócz tsukue, przy którym siedział sam Fukuda, oraz isho-dansu ustawionej pod ścianą naprzeciwko wejścia, stała tu również niewielka kazaridana i ozdobny parawan z namalowaną górą Fuji. Sam pokój był dość duży i przestronny.   
Shoji za mną zostały zasunięte. Strażnik oddalił się, wyraźnie słyszałem jego głośne kroki   
po deskach.  
-    Mistrzu Fukuda.- Usiadłem na poduszce i skłoniłem nisko głowę, czołem niemalże uderzając o podłogę.   
-    Witaj, Aomine-san. Czy podróż udała się bez przeszkód?  
-    Zwój nie został naruszony – szepnął Daiki, wyciągając zza kimona przedmiot, dla którego ryzykował życiem. Podał go Fukudzie, pochylając głowę.- Proszę cię jednak, Mistrzu, o udzielenie pomocy medycznej.  
-    Zostałeś ranny?- Fukuda spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.  
Aomine skinął głową i podwinął materiał swojego stroju, ukazując ranę na udzie, z   
którego wciąż wypływała krew – powoli, jednak nieustannie.  
-    Głupi! Powinieneś od razu poinformować o tym straż, zaraz, jak przekroczyłeś bramę!- Fukuda wstał, obrzucając ciemnoskórego zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem. Podszedł do shoji i rozsunął je z rozmachem. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i skinął ręką, patrząc w stronę dziedzińca. Natychmiast przybiegło dwóch rosłych mężczyzn, trzymających w dłoniach drewniane katany.  
-    Mitobe, Koganei, natychmiast zaprowadźcie Aomine-sana do Riko-sensei. Niech opatrzy jego ranę i zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by z tego wyszedł! Przekażcie, że bardzo cenię sobie jego zasługi dla naszego klanu. No już, nie zwlekajcie, czas nas goni!  
-    Dziękuję ci, Mistrzu Fukuda – powiedział Aomine, ukłoniwszy się przed nim po raz ostatni.  
Sensei nie odpowiedział mu, spojrzał tylko z niepokojem na jego ranę i odsunął się, by   
jego podopieczni mogli pomóc Daikiemu wstać. Wyższy, z przydługimi, czarnymi włosami, chwycił go pod lewe ramię, drugi zaś, niższy od niego, o krótkich, brązowych włosach i kocim uśmiechu, pod prawe. Obaj unieśli go delikatnie i poprowadzili przez mostek.  
-    Wybaczcie, że przerwałem wam trening – westchnął Daiki.  
-    Proszę się nie przejmować, Aomine-san – powiedział ten niższy, śmiejąc się.- Rozkazy Mistrza Fukudy są dla nas świętością, poza tym, sporo o panu słyszeliśmy! Mitobe zawsze pana podziwiał!  
Aomine spojrzał z lekkim zdziwieniem na czarnowłosego, który uśmiechnął się do niego   
łagodnie, nie wypowiadając ni słowa.   
-    Cóż...miło mi to słyszeć – bąknął.- Chyba...  
Dotarli do jednego z otwartych pokoi, wyglądem przypominającego nieco dojo.   
Przestronny, z rozłożonymi na podłodze matami, na co poniektórych leżeli dorośli mężczyźni, których regularnie doglądała niskiego wzrostu kobieta o brązowych włosach, związanych w niewielką kiteczkę. Miała duże, orzechowe oczy i łagodny wyraz twarzy, jednak Daiki miał wrażenie, że za tym pozornym spokojem kryje się prawdziwe oblicze dzikiego tygrysa.  
Kiedy weszli do środka, zmierzyła ich spojrzeniem, po czym bez słowa wskazała pobliską   
matę. Mitobe i Koganei pomogli Aomine położyć się na niej, po czym, skłoniwszy się nisko medyczce, oddalili się, by zapewne wrócić do przerwanego treningu.  
-    Aomine Daiki, zgadza się?- zapytała kobieta, podchodząc do niego i klękając tuż obok.- Zdejmij ubranie, inaczej nie wyleczę nogi.  
-    Skąd mnie znasz, sensei?- zapytał Daiki, nie bez wstydu ściągając z siebie hakama.  
-    A kto by nie znał ostatniego z Klanu Aomine?- mruknęła z uśmiechem, przyglądając się ranie, z której zaczęła sączyć się dziwna, fioletowa, pienista ciecz, i ostrożnie dotykając opuchlizny wokół niej.  
-    No tak...- westchnął ciemnoskóry.  
-    Nie jest najgorzej – powiedziała Riko-sensei, podnosząc się i podchodząc do zataku, na którym leżały wszelkiego rodzaju miseczki pełne przeróżnych, kolorowych maści.- Veratrum lobelianum. Domyślasz się, kto cię napadł?   
-    Wydaje mi się, że to byli Seto – mruknął Aomine.- Jak bardzo jest źle?  
-    Nie tak bardzo, żebyś miał lada moment umrzeć.- Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.- Spokojnie, nogi też nie muszę ci odcinać. Dobrze, że dotarłeś tu tak szybko. Za kilka godzin mogłoby być za późno.  
Podeszła do niego, mieszając drewnianą łyżką brunatną maź w glinianej miseczce.   
Następnie przyniosła niewielką miskę ciepłej wody oraz czysty materiał. Klękła przy nim i, zanurzając w wodzie ręcznik, obmyła delikatnie jego ranę.  
-    Na całe szczęście pomyślałeś o tym, by związać czymś nogę – pochwaliła go, sięgając po łyżkę i smarując cienką warstwę na cięcie.- Dzięki temu trucizna się nie rozprzestrzeni, a mnie będzie łatwiej pozbyć się tej, która już dostała się do środka.- Przykryła maść czystym ręcznikiem, owijając go szczelnie wokół nogi.- Dzięki tej maści trucizna zostanie wchłonięta do ręcznika, a ty będziesz cały i zdrowy. Jednak póki co zalecam ci leżenie. Do wieczora wyzdrowiejesz.  
-    Mistrz Fukuda ma niesamowite szczęście, posiadając w swym domu tak uzdolnionego medyka – westchnął Aomine, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością.  
Riko-sensei pokręciła z uśmiechem głową. Posprzątała naczynia stojące w pobliżu, po   
czym zajrzała do pozostałych pacjentów.  
Daiki przymknął oczy, czując kojące działanie maści. Dawała mu ona przyjemne uczucie   
chłodu, miał też wrażenie, że z jego nogi wypełza coś nieczystego, znikając w opatrunku i uwalniając go od cierpienia, na które mógł zostać skazany. Jedynym minusem było to, że działanie tego magicznego lekarstwa powodowało u niego senność: być może to przez jego intensywny, kojący zapach, a może po prostu zwyczajnie był zmęczony.   
Po kilku minutach nie miało to jednak znaczenia, bowiem ciemnoskóry zapadł w   
spokojny, niczym nie zmącony sen.  
  
*  
  
Wieczór nastał zaskakująco szybko, jednak Aomine nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Po   
przebudzeniu po raz kolejny podziękował Riko-sensei za pomoc, a następnie udał się na dziedziniec, by odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Noga już w ogóle go nie bolała, jednak dla pewności medyczka zrobiła mu nowy okład i kazała zdjąć go następnego dnia rano.  
Księżyc wisiał na niebie, otaczając okolicę świetlistym blaskiem swej łuny. Szum liści   
działał kojąco nie tylko na duszy, ale również na rozkołatane serce, które od dnia poprzedniego uparcie dawało o sobie znać.  
Aomine usiadł na drewnianej ławce i westchnął cicho, wpatrując się w grafitowe niebo   
usiane miliardem gwiazd. Uwielbiał ten widok: jeden z najpiękniejszych w jego życiu, dla którego zawsze miał choć odrobinę czasu, by mu poświęcić.  
Pozwolił, by jego myśli popłynęły własnym nurtem, choć wciąż nie spuszczał gardy:   
wyczulone zmysły rejestrowały każdy podejrzany szmer, czy ruch, choć głowę zaczęły wypełniać obrazy znanych mu osób.  
Myślał, co robić dalej.  
Wiedział na pewno, że wróci do Akashiego na kilka dni. Sentyment, który czuł nie tylko   
do Mistrza, ale również do miejsca, w którym się wychował, kazał mu powracać tam raz na jakiś czas, ot tak, by po prostu pobyć w miejscu, w którym uczył się kunsztu, uczuć oraz zasad, którymi kierowali się samuraje.   
Pytanie tylko, co będzie potem? Po tych kilku dniach spędzonych u Mistrza,   
prawdopodobnie będzie musiał ruszyć dalej. Znów zostawić za sobą rodzinne strony i począć wędrówkę w nieznane, w poszukiwaniu mordercy jego Klanu.  
Pomyślał o Kise. O jego radosnej twarzy, szczerych oczach i sympatycznym uśmiechu,   
który przywodził na myśl prawdziwe słońce. O jego niezachwianej energii i empatii, o upartości i poświęceniu, do którego na pewno był zdolny.  
Dlaczego tak mu było spieszno do zostania samurajem? Dlaczego „zostało mu mało   
czasu”? Co stało się w jego życiu, w jego rodzinie, że został wyrzucony z Klanu i oddany pod opiekę Akashiego? Czy naprawdę był aż taką niezdarą? Czy naprawdę jego ród był aż tak surowy, iż potępiał słabszych?   
Jakież to frustrujące. Sprawa chłopaka, którego dopiero co poznał, tak bardzo go przejęła,   
że pragnął dowiedzieć się o niej więcej i choć trochę mu pomóc. Ale wiedział też, że nie poradzi sobie z nauczaniem kogoś. O niebo lepszy byłby Mistrz Akashi.   
Dlaczego Kise wybrał właśnie jego? Czy naprawdę kiedyś, w przeszłości, będąc dziećmi,   
rzeczywiście się spotkali? Ilekroć próbował przypomnieć sobie okres dzieciństwa, widział tylko swoją wioskę skąpaną w rzece krwi jego braci i sióstr, i wielki, wschodzący księżyc, na tle którego stał mężczyzna w białej masce.  
Biały Kieł...  
Aomine otworzył oczy w momencie, kiedy po dachu przemknął cień. Zacisnął szczęki i   
wstał, nasłuchując. Był pewien, że nie było tu złudzenie: ktoś wdarł się na teren świątyni, niezauważony przez straż.  
Skrytobójca.  
Daiki sięgnął po swoją katanę i wysunął ją z pochwy, natychmiast ruszając w stronę   
pokoju Mistrza Fukudy.  
Wejście drzwiami było zbyt ryzykowne. Spłoszyłoby to przeciwnika, najlepszym więc   
rozwiązaniem było zaskoczenie go i wdarcie się tym samym sposobem, który i on obrał. Przypominając sobie plan świątyni, Aomine pomyślał o oknie w korytarzu, umiejscowionym w środku świątyni. Między innymi właśnie od niego można było dostać się do pokoju Mistrza.  
Zakradł się do środka, cicho i ostrożnie, rozglądając się czujnym wzrokiem po wąskim   
pomieszczeniu. Prócz idącego w jego kierunku strażnika, nie widział nikogo podejrzanego. Dopiero kiedy strażnik oddalił się od pokoju Fukudy na kilka metrów, za jego plecami ciemność poruszyła się: to był ledwie ułamek sekundy, ale wystarczył, by Daiki rozpoznał wroga.  
Ruszył bez zwłoki. Minął zaskoczonego strażnika nim ten wszczął krzykiem alarm, po   
czym wtargnął do pokoju Mistrza i zamachnął się na szczupłą, wysoką sylwetkę pochylającą się nad ciałem śpiącego mężczyzny. Ostrze sztyletu zabłysło złowieszczo w jego uniesionych dłoniach.  
Było za późno, kiedy zorientował się, że został odkryty. Aomine zamachnął się mieczem,   
kierując jednak ostrze w dół, uderzając płaską częścią miecza w potylicę skrytobójcy. Mistrz Fukuda obudził się natychmiast i cofnął z cichym krzykiem zaskoczenia, podczas gdy bezwładne ciało niedoszłego mordercy opadło na jego futon.  
-    Alarm! Alarm! Aomine zdrajcą!- wydzierał się strażnik na korytarzu.  
Daiki natychmiast odrzucił katanę i klęknął przed Fukudą, jednocześnie, dla pewności,   
przytrzymując kolanem nieprzytomnego. Kiedy uzbrojeni mężczyźni wpadli do środka, Fukuda podniósł się szybko i powstrzymał ich jednym ruchem ręki.  
-    Spokój!- nakazał surowo.- Zaszło nieporozumienie! Aomine mnie ocalił! Schowajcie swoje katany. Przestępca został złapany.  
Usłuchali. Ostrza zniknęły w pochwach, a ich właściciele klękli przed swym panem.   
Fukuda odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Aomine, oraz odzianego w czarny obcisły strój skrytobójcę. Machnął dłonią, a Daiki, rozumiejąc polecenie, odwrócił mężczyznę na plecy.  
Był martwy.  
Z jego ust sączyła się fioletowa piana – prawdopodobnie w momencie upadku, bojąc się   
odkrycia, przegryzł kapsułkę z trucizną, by nie dopuścić do przesłuchania. Jego twarz była blada, na policzku widniała blizna w kształcie X. Krótkie, lekko postrzępione, czarne włosy i charakterystyczne oczy o pustym wyglądzie wyraźnie wskazywały na Klan Furuhashi.  
-    Zabierzcie go – rozkazał Fukuda.- A ty, Aomine, zostań chwilę.  
-    Tak jest.  
Kiedy kilka minut później obaj mężczyźni zostali w pokoju sami, Fukuda westchnął   
ciężko.  
-    Doprawdy, nie mam pojęcia, jak powinienem okazać ci swą wdzięczność.  
-    Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Mistrzu. Rad jestem za udzielenie mi pomocy tego ranka.  
-    To było konieczne, zważywszy na tak ciężkie zadanie, jakie powierzyliśmy ci ja, oraz Akashi-dono.   
-    Otrzymałem już zapłatę za tę usługę, Mistrzu.- Aomine uchylił przed nim czoła.- Nie jesteś mi już nic winien, Fukuda-sensei.   
-    Kiedy go zauważyłeś?- zapytał cicho Mistrz.  
-    Gdy siedziałem na dziedzińcu, nieopodal bramy. Przedostał się nad murem i biegł po dachu. Jeśli to rzeczywiście jeden z rodu Furuhashi, straż nie jest niczemu winna. W swych szeregach mają wielu świetnie wyszkolonych skrytobójców.  
-    Mimo to, gdyby ciebie tu nie było, prawdopodobnie nawet nie miałbym okazji pocieszyć, czy też ukarać moich podopiecznych – westchnął Fukuda.- Czy potrzeba ci czegoś, Aomine? Możesz prosić o co tylko zechcesz. Nawet o rękę Riko-san.  
Aomine uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc powstrzymać tego odruchu.  
-    Dziękuję, Mistrzu, ale wystarczy mi dzisiejsza troskliwa opieka.- Znów się ukłonił.- Oraz twe zaufanie, jakim darzysz mnie, ostatniego z Klanu Aomine.  
-    A ja dziękuję tobie za uratowanie mi życia.- Fukuda, co bardzo zaskoczyło ciemnoskórego, również ukłonił się przed nim.- Przysięgam udzielić ci pomocy w każdej chwili, gdy tylko będziesz tego potrzebował. Wiem też, jaki jest cel twej ciągłej wędrówki. Jeśli czegoś się dowiem, niezwłocznie cię o tym poinformuję.  
-    Dziękuję...sensei.  
Po krótkim pożegnaniu, Aomine mógł w końcu wrócić do swego pokoju. Nim wszedł do   
środka, przystanął na mostku i wsłuchał się w uważnie w śpiew nocy. Patrzył uważnie na wysokie korony drzew widoczne zza muru otaczającego świątynię. Szukał choćby najciemniejszej plamy w ich mroku.  
Klan Seto i Klan Furuhashi były w dość zaprzyjaźnionych stosunkach. Jeśli by się   
okazało, że złożyły sojusz, nie byłoby to zbyt korzystne. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy pięciu skrytobójców Seto rano, i jeden wyszkolony zabójca z Furuhashi wieczorem, byli tylko przypadkiem.  
Aomine czuł niepokój, gnieżdżący się głęboko w jego sercu. Miał wrażenie, że zdarzenia   
dzisiejszego dnia są zaledwie początkiem serii zdarzeń, którym nie tylko Fukuda i Akashi będą musieli stawić czoła.  
Nie wyczuwając niczyjej obecności, odetchnął powoli, po czym wszedł do swojego   
pokoju i położył się na futonie, jednak minęło kilkadziesiąt niespokojnych minut, nim w końcu zdołał zasnąć.  
  
*  
  
Wioska, w której położona była świątynia Fukudy, tętniła życiem. Mieszkańcy   
spacerowali głównymi ulicami, przechadzając się między straganami, co rusz zagadując znajomych i sprzedawców. Uśmiechali się życzliwie do każdego, witali się uprzejmie, przymykając oko na rozbiegane dzieci, plątające się im pod nogami.  
Aomine szedł wolnym krokiem bardziej po uboczu, gdzie ruch był najmniejszy.   
Rozkoszował się ciepłą, słoneczną pogodą i zapachem smakowitych potraw z okolicznych gospod. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że z chęcią zawitałby do jednej z nich, jednak Mistrz Fukuda sprawił mu tak syte śniadanie, iż do pory obiadowej samuraj na pewno nic nie zje.   
Minąwszy stoisko ze świeżymi rybami, do jego uszu dotarły znajome głosy. Uniósł lekko   
głowę i rozejrzał się. Naprzeciwko niego, kilka straganów dalej, stało dwóch samurajów: jeden ubrany w ciemnozielone kimono, drugi zaś w czarne. Obaj stali naprzeciwko siebie, kłócąc się o coś zażarcie i krzycząc.  
Aomine uśmiechnął się, rozpoznając ich twarze. Podszedł do nich i otworzył usta, by się   
przywitać, jednak mężczyźni nawet nie zwrócili na niego uwagi, nie dali mu też możliwości wypowiedzenia choć słowa:  
-    ...mówiłem ci, żeby iść na północ, Bakao!  
-    Ale na północy jest zimno, poza tym...!  
-    Bzdura! To nie jest Kraina Śniegu, głupku! Mówiłem, żebyś nie słuchał pana...!  
-    ...nie znaleźlibyśmy tam żadnej roboty, mają kryzys, bo...!  
-    ...plecie same idiotyzmy! Ale ty jak zawsze musisz robić mi...!  
-    ...dobrze! Staram się, jak mogę, a ty zawsze mi...!  
-    ...jęczysz! Jakbyś nie mógł się trochę opanować, Bakao i choć raz...!  
-    ...posłuchać, kiedy mówię, że wiem, co jest dobre! A ty tylko...!  
-    ...wpychasz w nie swoje sprawy, prawda? To takie...!  
-    ...bolesne, kiedy to robisz!  
-    Ekhem...- Aomine odchrząknął, czując na twarzy rumieńce. Nie był do końca pewien, czy temat ich kłótni powinien dotrzeć do jego uszu.  
-    I co masz zamiar teraz zrobić? Przez ciebie mamy tylko...!  
-    ...siebie, jakoś sobie poradzimy! I nie krzycz na mnie więcej, Shin-chan, ludzie się gapią! Już ja...!  
-    To twoja wina! Jesteś uparty jak osioł, a przez to skończymy na dnie, zobaczysz, że...!  
-    ...wieczorem pokażę ci prawdziwego Takao Kazunariego! Szykuj się, bo...!  
-    ...nie mam zamiaru się powstrzymywać...!  
-    ...zobaczymy, co zrobisz kiedy wylądujesz na kolanach...!  
-    ...i będziesz błagał, żebym przestał...!  
-    ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ, DO CHOLERY!- wrzasnął Aomine, nie wytrzymując.  
Mężczyźni zamilkli i spojrzeli na niego, zaskoczeni jego obecnością. Pierwszy ocknął się   
czarnowłosy Takao Kazunari, dobry przyjaciel Aomine, z którym często trenował w dojo, gdy byli dziećmi. Uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie, jakby jego kłótnia z przed chwili w ogóle nie miała miejsca.  
-    Proszę, proszę, toż to Aomine Daiki!- zawołał ze śmiechem, klepiąc go po ramieniu.- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, przyjacielu! Cóż za zbieg okoliczności, że spotykamy się w takim miejscu!  
Drugi z mężczyzn, Midorima Shintarou, wysoki mężczyzna o zielonych włosach i oczach,   
z westchnieniem poprawił swoje okulary i zerknął na ciemnoskórego.  
-    Witaj, Aomine – rzekł z powagą.- Co cię tu sprowadza?  
-    Wasza zbyt głośna kłótnia – westchnął Daiki.- Serio, wiecie, że to brzmiało jak sprzeczka kochanków?- Spojrzał najpierw na Midorimę.- Naprawdę, wątpię, by ludzi obchodziło co ci wpycha Takao.- Teraz spojrzał na Kazunariego.- I nikogo nie obchodzi to, że cię boli i że dziś wieczór pokażesz Midorimie „prawdziwego Takao Kazunariego”, ani tym bardziej to, co będzie ci robił Shintarou na kolanach!  
-    EH?!- wrzasnęli obaj mężczyźni, przerażeni.  
-    T-t-o nie chodziło o-o t-takie rzeczy!- krzyknął Midorima, spanikowany.  
-    Mówiłem o tym, że powalę go na kolana w walce! W walce!- zapewniał żywo Takao.- I że boli mnie to, kiedy ciągle wytyka mi i narzeka na wszystko, co dla nas robię!  
-    I-i chodziło mi o to, że Takao wpycha nos w nie swoje sprawy! Nie przeistaczaj moich słów, Ahomine!  
-    Mówię tylko, co można było zrozumieć z waszej chaotycznej kłótni na środku ulicy – westchnął ciężko Aomine.  
-    To twoja wina!- warknął Shintarou, rzucając Takao rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.  
Kazunari odwrócił od niego głowę, obrażony.  
-    W każdym bądź razie – odchrząknął.- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Daiki! Co powiesz na małe powspominanie starych czasów przy sake...?  
-    Nie mamy na to pieniędzy – mruknął Midorima, któremu najwidoczniej już robiło się przykro, iż Takao go ignorował.  
-    I tak nie mam teraz zbytnio czasu – westchnął Aomine.- Wybieram się do Mistrza Akashiego.  
-    Oho! Prywatnie, czy służbowo?  
-    Prywatnie. Obiecałem, że wpadnę na parę dni, poza tym chciałem zerknąć co słychać u jednego z jego uczniów. Wygląda na to, że opiekuje się dość ciekawym chłopakiem. Może wybierzecie się ze mną? Jestem pewien, że sensei ucieszy się na wasz widok.  
-    Niee, może innym razem.- Kazunari uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.- Mistrzunio znowu by narzekał, że darmozjady pałętają mu się po domu, a my tu z Shi...z Midorimą próbujemy coś zarobić.  
Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc minę zielonowłosego przyjaciela, gdy Takao   
zrezygnował z wypowiedzenia swojego zwyczajowego „Shin-chan”. Koniec końców tylko Kazunari tak się do niego zwracał, i najwyraźniej Midorima nie mógł już się od tego odzwyczaić.   
-    No nic – westchnął Daiki.- W takim razie żegnajcie, przyjaciele. Przekażę od was...  
-    Ah, czekaj, Ao-chan – przerwał mu Takao, jego mina spoważniała nieco.- Wciąż szukasz Białego Kła, prawda?  
-    Oi, Takao, to nie jest potwierdzona informacja!- odezwał się Midorima.  
-    Wiecie coś na jego temat?- Aomine natychmiast skupił się całym sobą, patrząc uważnie na przyjaciół.  
-    To fakt, informacja nie jest pewna, ale słyszeliśmy, że znowu się „obudził” – powiedział Takao.- Wygląda na to, że Klan Mochizuki został wymordowany co do jednego. Jeden z posłańców z zaprzyjaźnionego rodu udał się do nich z wiadomością od swego pana i znalazł wioskę doszczętnie zniszczoną. I, oczywiście, same trupy: mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, nawet te, które dopiero co przyszły na świat. Śmierć przyszła nocą i była ponoć jednym człowiekiem, ubranym na czarno, z białą maską na twarzy.  
-    Skąd jest to wiadome?- zapytał Aomine.- Czy posłaniec go widział?  
-    Właściwie, to nie on, a zwykły pijaczyna, który przechodził nieopodal – westchnął Takao.- Dlatego informacja nie może zostać potwierdzona. Ale jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, udaj się do wioskowego informatora. Znajdziesz go przy niewielkiej chacie na skraju lasu, ma tam kochankę.   
-    Jak się nazywa?  
-    Reo. Mibuchi Reo.   
  
*  
  
    “Niewielka chata” jak nazwał ją Takao, w rzeczywistości była średniej wielkości   
tradycyjnym domem japońskim z niewielkim ogrodem, w którym rosły wypielęgnowane grządki kwiatów. Wśród nich, ubrana w jasne kimono o kwiecistym wzorze, kucała młoda kobieta, o długich blond włosach spiętych w koku długimi spinkami. Tuż za nią stał wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna o przydługich czarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach z wyjątkowo długimi rzęsami. Kiedy Aomine stanął przy bramie, spojrzał na niego i po chwili uśmiechnął się. Powiedział coś cicho do kobiety, po czym podszedł do ciemnoskórego.  
-    Czyżby moje oczy się myliły, czy to naprawdę ostatni członek rodu ciemnoskórych samurajów?- zapytał, ukłoniwszy się przed nim lekko.- Reo Mibuchi, do usług, mój panie.  
-    Nie trzeba tytułować mnie panem – powiedział Aomine.- Domyślam się, iż wiesz, po co do ciebie przyszedłem.  
-    Czyżby zasłyszana plotka o mordercy klanów?  
-    Owszem.- Daiki skinął głową.- Chciałbym prosić cię o więcej szczegółów.  
-    Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że za każdą informację trzeba płacić.  
-    Oczywiście. Jaka jest twoja cena?  
-    Hmm...- Reo zmierzył go w zamyśleniu spojrzeniem.- Gdybyś był kobietą łatwiej byłoby mi ją ustalić...  
Aomine poczuł rumieńce na twarzy. Westchnął cicho i wyjął zza kamishimo brązową   
sakiewkę związaną złotym sznureczkiem. Podał ją Reo, a ten odebrał i zajrzał do środka, przy okazji ważąc w dłoni.  
-    Tyle wystarczy?  
-    Idealnie – odparł Mibuchi z uśmiechem.- Zapraszam do środka, Aomine-san.  
-    Nie ma takiej potrzeby, chcę dowiedzieć się czego trzeba i ruszam dalej.  
-    Wedle życzenia.- Reo ukłonił się lekko.- Pozwól więc, że zacznę od samego początku...  
Nie dalej jak sześć dni temu jeden z posłańców rodu Ishida udał się z prywatną   
wiadomością od swego pana do przywódcy Klanu Mochizuki. Jak już zapewne słyszałeś, zastał tam prawdziwą górę trupów, nikt nie przeżył, ani nikt nie został oszczędzony, jak było w twoim wypadku. Sprawcy nie pozostawili żadnych śladów, jednak następnego dnia do pobliskiej wioski przyszedł okoliczny pijak. Wrzeszczał na cały głos, jakoby spotkał na swej drodze mordercę klanu, który kazał mu ostrzec wszystkich, iż póty nie spocznie, póki nie powybija wszystkich samurajów co do jednego. Według pijaka, mężczyzna był wysoki i chował twarz za białą maską, a przedstawił się jako Biały Kieł. Bełkotał też coś o białym ostrzu, ale niestety nie znam szczegółów na ten temat.   
-    Gdzie znajdę tego starca?- zapytał Aomine.  
-    Obawiam się, że nie żyje.- Reo uśmiechnął się lekko.- Zabili go patrolujący wioskę samuraje, sądząc, że jest obłąkany.   
Aomine cmoknął, niezadowolony.  
-    Cóż, najważniejsze, że świadkowie pamiętali to, co mówił – westchnął Mibuchi. Jaka szkoda, jestem pewien, że pijaczyna opowiedziałby znacznie więcej. Bardzo by ci to pomogło, prawda?  
Daiki spojrzał na niego uważnie. Nie znał go osobiście, ale dobrze wiedział, w jaki sposób   
pracując informatorzy – podchodzą do rozmów z innymi w bardzo delikatny sposób, subtelnie przechodząc na tematy, które ich interesują i dowiadując się wszystkiego, czego co chcieli usłyszeć.  
-    Muszę już iść – burknął.- Dziękuję za twoją pomoc.  
-    Ależ nie ma za co, Aomine-san, służę pomocą także i następnym razem. Jeśli czegoś się dowiem, na pewno cię o tym poinformuję.  
Aomine przemilczał to, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy. Poprawił swój pas, po czym   
ruszył w dalszą drogę. Jego głowę zaprzątały teraz zdobyte informacje.   
Od wymordowaniu Klanu Aomine minęło już dwanaście lat, a w ich przeciągu zginęło   
kolejnych sześć. Jeśli zabójcą rodu Mochizuki jest ten sam sprawca, oznacza to, że wraz z Mochizuki to już siódmy Klan. Ale dlaczego rzekomy morderca powiedział obcemu człowiekowi, że zabije wszystkich samurajów? Dlaczego powrócił teraz, zapowiadając tak okrutny czyn? Dlaczego nie zrobił tego dwanaście lat wcześniej, kiedy rozpoczął zbierać swe mroczne żniwo?   
Tyle nowych pytań nasuwało mu się na myśl, zbierało się ich coraz więcej i więcej, a   
wciąż nie odnajdował odpowiedzi na te stare. To sprawiało, że czuł się sfrustrowany i zniechęcony, jednak wiedział, że wciąż musi gnać do przodu, by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość.  
Jeśli Biały Kieł naprawdę ma zamiar zrobić sobie z wroga każdego samuraja, Aomine   
będzie musiał się pospieszyć i odnaleźć go jako pierwszy. Sądził, iż będzie to sprawiedliwe, jeśli to on – Aomine Daiki, ostatni żyjący członek pierwszego Klanu wymordowanego przez Białego Kła – dokona na nim zemsty.   
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
    Kiedy dotarł do bram świątyni Mistrza Akashiego, na dziedzińcu trwał trening. Jeden ze strażników kiwnął mu głową, rozpoznając go, Aomine odpowiedział więc tym samym i stanął z boku, przyglądając się ćwiczącym chłopakom. Jedynym, którego znał, był Kuroko Tetsuya, dlatego to na nim się skupił, jednak nie omieszkał przypatrzeć się ruchom pozostałych młodych samurajów.  
    Aomine czuł się nieco dziwnie ze świadomością, że, choć chłopcy są jego rówieśnikami, żaden jeszcze nie opuścił dojo Mistrza Akashiego, w przeciwieństwie do niego i innych uczących się w tym samym czasie towarzyszy. Nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Zupełnie jakby poprzedni uczniowie Akashiego byli kimś wyjątkowym i ze względu na swoje wyjątkowe talenty i możliwości byli w stanie tak wcześnie opuścić to miejsce.  
\- Aominecchi!- usłyszał nagle znajomy głos.  
    Spojrzał w bok i posłał lekki uśmiech biegnącemu ku niemu Kise. Na jego ustach na powrót zagościł przyjazny uśmiech, twarz wręcz emanowała szczęściem. Było jednak coś, co odrobinę zaskoczyło ciemnoskórego – blondyn miał na sobie treningowy strój, a za pasem drewnianą katanę.  
\- Kise.- Skinął mu głową.  
\- Dzień dobry, Aominecchi! Szybko wróciłeś, a więc misja się powiodła?  
\- Tak, trochę oberwałem, ale…- Poklepał się lekko po udzie i uśmiechnął, widząc zaniepokojenie malujące się na przystojnej twarzy Ryouty.- To nic wielkiego, Riko-sensei poradziła sobie z raną.  
\- Riko-sensei?- Kise spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Ah, no tak, nie znasz jej… to medyczka Mistrza Fukudy, bardzo zdolna kobieta. Potrafi zdziałać cuda, jeśli chodzi o leczenie ran.  
\- Rozumiem.- Kise skinął lekko głową.- Tym razem przybyłeś na kilka dni, prawda?  
\- Ta…- mruknął Aomine, drapiąc się nerwowo po głowie.- Uhm… Mistrz Akashi jest u siebie?  
\- Nie, wyszedł gdzieś, ale lada moment powinien wrócić. Przygotować ci herbaty?  
\- A… nie jesteś przypadkiem w trakcie treningu?  
\- Nie ćwiczę z innymi, bo strasznie ich spowalniam… - Kise uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, przybierając minę zbitego szczeniaka.- A-Ale postanowiłem sam trochę potrenować! P-przyglądam się więc im z boku i próbuję naśladować.  
\- Ah, właśnie, Kise…- Aomine podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.- Z tobą również chciałbym porozmawiać. Jeśli więc możesz przerwać swój trening, z chęcią napiję się herbaty, ale w jakimś bardziej ustronnym miejscu.  
\- Dobrze, Aominecchi.- Kise, lekko zarumieniony, skinął głową, po czym posłał mu uroczy uśmiech.- Na tyłach świątyni nikogo nie ma, tuż za twoim pokojem! Zaczekaj tam na mnie, proszę, zaraz przyjdę!  
Aomine skinął głową i odprowadził go wzrokiem. Westchnął cicho, nieco zażenowany, przecierając dłonią odrobinę obolały kark. Jeszcze przez chwilę stał na dziedzińcu, przyglądając się ćwiczącym, po czym oddalił się uboczem, skinąwszy głową Kuroko, kiedy ten go dostrzegł.  
Po drodze zajrzał do swojego pokoju – panowały w nim czystość i porządek, Akashi najwyraźniej już wcześniej kazał przygotować dla niego pokój, będąc pewnym, że wróci. Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko, zasuwając drzwi. Odszedł kawałek dalej i skręcił, znikając z oczu wszystkim na dziedzińcu. Usiadł na deskach pomostu i odetchnął głęboko, rozkoszując się świeżym powietrzem o delikatnym zapachu kwiatów.   
Kise dołączył do niego niedługo potem. Wciąż z rumieńcem na twarzy, podszedł do niego trzymając tacę w dłoniach. Klęknął obok, postawił kubki i spojrzał nieco niepewnie na ciemnoskórego.  
\- D-dobrze wyglądasz, Aominecchi!  
Daiki poczuł, że jego policzki zaczynają płonąć. Co on tak nagle wychodzi z takim komplementem?!  
\- D-dzięki – bąknął.- Ty też.  
\- Uhm.- Kise skinął głową, starając się nie uśmiechać zbyt szeroko.- A jak noga? Co dokładnie ci się stało? I jak do tego doszło?  
\- Cóż, nie warto jest wdawać się w szczegóły, nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy…  
\- A-ależ ja bardzo chcę wiedzieć!- przerwał mu Kise.- Martwiłem się o ciebie, Aominecchi…  
\- Martwiłeś?- Aomine spojrzał na niego uważnie, a potem westchnął ciężko.- Nieważne. W drodze do Mistrza Fukudy napadło mnie kilku zamaskowanych shinobi. Poradziłem sobie z nimi, ale jeden zdążył mnie ranić ostrzem nasączonym trucizną.  
\- O nie…  
\- Ale spokojnie, Riko-sensei szybko się jej pozbyła, zajęła się mną, kiedy tylko dotarłem na miejsce. Dzięki temu wciąż mam nogę.- Uśmiechnął się lekko, mrugając do Kise.  
\- M-mogę zobaczyć?  
Aomine przygryzł wargę, rumieniąc się delikatnie.  
\- Musiałbym zdjąć spodnie…  
\- Ah! R-racja! Przepraszam, nie rób tego! To było głupie z mojej strony!  
\- Nie, w porządku, nie przepraszaj – westchnął Daiki, drapiąc się po głowie.- Koniec końców oboje jesteśmy mężczyznami, ale mimo wszystko rozbieranie się w takim miejscu nie jest raczej na miejscu. Może innym razem, jeśli jesteś taki ciekawy.  
\- C-chciałem tylko zobaczyć, jak jest głęboka, i czy czasem nie będziesz przypadkiem potrzebował przy niej pomocy, na przykład… na przykład zmienić opatrunek, czy coś.  
\- Zajmujesz się medycyną?  
\- Dziadek trochę mnie uczył. Nie potrafię wiele, ale jeśli rozpoznam sytuację, mogę się, że tak powiem, dostosować do sposobu leczenia.   
\- Cóż, Riko-sensei powiedziała, że kolejna zmiana opatrunku nie będzie konieczna. Ale dziękuję za twoje chęci.   
Kise uśmiechnął się i upił łyk herbaty ze swojego kubka. Wyglądał na odprężonego i zadowolonego. Aomine nie miał pojęcia jak rozpocząć rozmowę na nurtujący go temat, nie był pewien, czy Kise chciałby o tym otwarcie mówić, jednak jeśli nie wyjaśni mu jasno kilku rzeczy, Daiki nie będzie w stanie mu pomóc.  
A udzielić pomocy mu chciał. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej.   
\- Więc, Kise…- zaczął, odchrząknąwszy.- Jak mówiłem, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.  
\- Słucham cię, Aominecchi.- Kise spojrzał na niego z uwagą, widać było, że skupia się całym sobą na rozmowie.  
\- Nie wiem, od czego zacząć… Nie wiem także, czy chcesz wdawać się w szczegóły… Eh, w każdym bądź razie!...etto… M-mówiłeś, że chciałbyś, bym był twoim nauczycielem, prawda?  
\- Tak, zgadza się.- Kise kiwnął głową, nieco zaskoczony.- Oh! Niemożliwe! Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie, Aominecchi?!  
\- Yyy, nie… znaczy, to nie do końca tak. Ale właśnie o tym chciałem porozmawiać. Dużo myślałem o twojej prośbie i… o tym, co powiedziałeś.  
\- Co powiedziałem?- powtórzył Kise.  
\- Że… zostało ci mało czasu.- Aomine zerknął na niego nerwowo.  
Kise westchnął cicho, odwracając głowę od ciemnoskórego i wpatrując się w spokojną taflę stawu. Daiki przygryzł lekko wargę, nie wiedząc, czy powinien się odezwać, czy poczekać, aż Ryouta sam zacznie mówić.   
\- Jeśli mnie jakoś naprowadzisz, będę mógł wyobrazić sobie, w jakim jesteś położeniu…- zaczął Aomine.- Ale jeśli nie chcesz mówić…   
\- W porządku, Aominecchi – zaczął powoli Kise.- Oczywiście, że powinieneś wiedzieć. Hmm… tylko od czego powinienem zacząć… Znasz moją rodzinę? Słyszałeś o niej?  
\- Wiem, że to bardzo szanowany klan. Macie w swoich szeregach prawdziwych samurajów, wiernych i oddanych swemu panu, sprawiedliwych i uczciwych. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem o was złego słowa.  
\- To prawda.- Kise uśmiechnął się smutno.- Jesteśmy klanem z tradycjami, każde pokolenie rodziło niesamowicie zdolnych wojowników, wszyscy byli dumą i chlubą naszego domu. Z naszego rodu pochodzi wielu Legendarnych, dlatego mamy się czym szczycić. Na zewnątrz może to wyglądać bardzo elegancko, ludzie mogą podziwiać Klan Kise, szanować go i prawić o nim dobre słowo, ale we wnętrz wygląda to nieco gorzej. Bo widzisz, Aominecchi – Kise spojrzał na niego z smętnym wyrazem twarzy.- sława Klanu Kise bardzo wpływa na ambicje naszego obecnego przywódcy. Nie dopuszcza on do siebie myśli, że coś mogłoby zepsuć dobre zdanie na temat naszej wiekowej rodziny. Nie pozwoli więc na żadną zdradę, żaden błąd, ani tym bardziej żadnego członka przynoszącego mu hańbę, czy zwykły wstyd. A, jak zapewne dobrze wiesz, właśnie taką osobą jestem. Kompletne beztalencie, nie potrafiące wykonać nawet najmniejszego cięcia. W naszej rodziny sztuki walki uczy się od najmłodszych lat, ze mną nie było inaczej. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak od ukończenia pięciu lat szkolono mnie na samuraja, jednak…- Kise westchnął przeciągle i uśmiechnął się lekko.- Jak to powiadają, głupiec pozostanie głupcem, a niezdara niezdarą. Raz przyniesiona hańba rodzinie na długo pozostawi w jej drzewie skazę. Przywódca Klanu Kise, mój wuj, święcie w to wierzy i nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do czegoś takiego. Skoro nasi nauczyciele nie potrafili wpoić mi wiedzy i fechtunku, wuj wciąż wysyłał mnie do przeróżnych Mistrzów. Ale ile można czekać na skutki, gdy w grę wchodzi dobre imię Klanu?- Ryouta znów spojrzał na taflę wody i ciągnął dalej.- Wuj stracił do mnie cierpliwość, sądząc, że to z mojej winy wciąż nie potrafię dobrze walczyć. Postawił więc ultimatum: wyśle mnie do ostatniego znanego mu Mistrza, a po czterech miesiącach powrócę w rodzinne strony i stanę do walki z jednym z najsilniejszych ludzi naszego Klanu. Jeśli przegram w walce, zostanę wydziedziczony.  
\- Co takiego?- Aomine spojrzał na niego w niedowierzaniu.  
\- Na domiar złego, wuj nie ma żadnego dziecka – mruknął Kise.- Dlatego to ja, jako jedyny syn jego młodszego brata, staję w kolejce do przejęcia Klanu. Jestem jego następcą, czystej krwi dziedzicem. Jeśli nie pokonam mojego przeciwnika, będę bezwartościowym człowiekiem, bez pozycji, bez domu i bez rodziny. Mam dwie siostry.- Kise spojrzał na Aomine z uśmiechem.- Obie są do reszty zakochane w wybrankach swoich serc, ale jeśli nie powrócę, wuj wyda je za mąż za członków innych klanów, których uzna za dobrą partię, a któregoś z nich za odpowiedniego następcę. To może być każdy… przystojny młodzieniec o dobrym sercu, albo podstarzały zwyrodnialec o sadystycznych zapędach.- Kise zacisnął mocno pięści, zagryzł wargę.- Nie mogę na to pozwolić, Aominecchi. Moje siostry na mnie czekają. I nie tylko one. Wuj w bardzo rygorystyczny sposób utrzymuje porządku w Klanu, wielu się go boi… Chcę to zmienić. Chcę zostać silnym samurajem, godnym następcą przywódcy Klanu Kise. Jeśli mi się nie uda…- Ryouta zamknął powoli oczy, kilka drobnych łez spadło na jego blade policzki.  
    Aomine niewiele myślał w tamtej chwili. Wsunął dłoń w złociste włosy Kise, przysunął się do niego i dotknął wargami słonych łez. Ryouta otwarł oczy, zaskoczony, podczas gdy Daiki ucałował również drugi policzek, a na sam koniec – usta.  
\- Przepraszam, Kise – szepnął.- Powinienem był od razu wysłuchać cię, od razu zapytać o powód, dla którego pragniesz stać się samurajem. Nie obawiaj się, zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by ci pomóc.  
\- Eh?- Kise spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, chwytając dłoń w jego włosach.- Naprawdę? Aominecchi, naprawdę mi pomożesz?  
\- Będę cię uczył.- Aomine skinął głową.- Nauczę cię wszystkiego, co sam potrafię. Dlatego, proszę cię, Kise, oboje postarajmy się ze wszystkich sił. Żebyś mógł wrócić do swoich sióstr i zostać głową Klanu Kise.  
Ryouta pociągnął głośno nosem, starając się nie rozpłakać. Skinął powoli głową i, zebrawszy się na odwagę, złożył na ustach Daikiego kolejny pocałunek, czuły i delikatny, ale jednocześnie mający w sobie moc jego prawdziwych, szczerych uczuć, które od dziesięciu lat żywił do ciemnoskórego.  
\- Dziękuję – szepnął.- Dziękuję, Aominecchi.  
Daiki skinął głową, przeczesując jego włosy i uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie był do końca pewny, czy dobrze postępuje, biorąc sobie Kise za „ucznia”, ale o jednym był przekonany.  
Cokolwiek by się stało, był gotów poświęcić się w całości, by mu pomóc.   
  
*  
  
    Mistrz Akashi wrócił do świątyni, gdy słońce rozpoczęło wędrówkę ku koronom drzew. Aomine, w towarzystwie innych przyszłych samurajów oraz Kise, zdążył już zjeść obiad. Jak dowiedział się od Kuroko, Mistrz Akashi kazał nie czekać na niego z posiłkiem.  
\- Ah, już wróciłeś, Aomine? Rad jestem z tego.- Akashi podszedł do niego ze swoim zwyczajowym uśmiechem.- Porozmawiajmy w moim pokoju. Jak udała się podróż?  
\- Bez większych przeszkód, jeśli nie licząc bliskiego spotkania z grupą shinobi.- Obaj weszli do pokoju Akashiego i usiedli na poduszkach. Mistrz spojrzał na niego uważnie, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Aomine położył dłoń na rannym udzie.- To niezbyt głębokie cięcie pozostawione przez zatrute ostrze. Trucizny pozbyła się Riko-sensei, gdy tylko dotarłem do Mistrza Fukudy i oddałem mu zwój.- Aomine sięgnął za kimono i wyjął z niego niewielkie zawiniątko.- Oto odpowiedź, sensei.  
Akashi wziął zwój i, zerkając na ciemnoskórego, rozwinął go i odczytał staranne pismo   
Mistrza Fukudy. Aomine wbił wzrok w podłogę, czekając aż skończy.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby odpowiadać na nie – usłyszał w końcu spokojny ton jego głosu.- Noga boli?  
\- Nie, Mistrzu, już od dawna jest z nią wszystko w porządku. Riko-sensei wykonała świetną robotę, gdyby nie ona, zapewne nie prędko bym się tu zjawił.  
\- Jestem w stanie to sobie wyobrazić – mruknął Akashi, przymykając oczy.- Całe szczęście, że była wówczas na miejscu. Jak twoje samopoczucie?  
\- Nienajgorzej.- Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Żywię nadzieję, że wróciłeś po to, by zostać na kilka dni w moich skromnych progach.  
\- Tak, Mistrzu.- Daiki ukłonił się przed nim nisko.- Dziękuję za twą godzinę, z radością z niej skorzystam.  
\- Świetnie. Na ile planujesz zostać?  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale na pewno chciałbym przyjrzeć się bliżej ćwiczącym. Kuroko Tetsuya to godna zainteresowania osoba.  
\- Zgadzam się z tym. Daję ci więc przywilej doglądania ich i pouczania, jeśli zechcesz. Możesz także trenować ich osobiście.  
\- Nie, to nie będzie konieczne.- Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko.   
\- Ale jeśli najdzie cię ochota, nie krępuj się.- Akashi również posłał mu uśmiech.- Ostatnimi czasy mam sporo spraw na głowie, nie mogę więc skupić pełnej uwagi na moich podopiecznych. Bardzo mi pomożesz, jeśli choć od czasu do czasu doradzisz im coś i dasz kilka wskazówek.   
\- Jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie, Mistrzu.- Aomine znów ukłonił się nisko.  
\- To nie życzenie, bardziej prośba – sprostował sensei.- A propos moich podopiecznych… jak udała się rozmowa z Kise?  
\- Ah, cóż…- Aomine zarumienił się intensywnie.- Cóż… jakby to Mistrzowi… No, zmieniłem zdanie i…  
Akashi zaśmiał się lekko, kręcąc głową.  
\- Rozumiem. Ale jak zamierzasz go trenować, skoro wkrótce wyruszasz w podróż?  
\- Właśnie tu pojawia się moje pytanie, sensei…  
\- Słucham.  
\- Czy pozwolisz, by Kise mi towarzyszył? Już rozmawiałem z nim na ten temat, pytałem, czy w wypadku przyjścia tu jednego z Klanu Kise nie będzie miał Mistrz problemów, gdy dowiedzą się, że Kise tu nie ma, ale mówi, że ich nie bardzo obchodzi co się z nim dzieje. Chcą go ujrzeć dopiero za miesiąc.  
\- Hmm… dlaczego więc nie zostaniesz tu na ten czas?  
\- To przez to, czego dowiedziałem się w drodze tutaj. Spotkałem Midorimę i Takao, powiedzieli mi parę ciekawych rzeczy… - Aomine odpowiedział Mistrzowi szczegóły swej rozmowy ze starymi przyjaciółmi oraz informatorem Reo. Mistrz przysłuchiwał mu się z poważną miną, od czasu do czasu kiwając lekko głową.  
\- Tak, słyszałem co nieco o Białym Kle – odparł na zadane przez ciemnoskórego pytanie.- Oraz o legendarnym ostrzu związanym z jego klanem. Jednak sądziłem, że jego członkowie dawno już wyginęli. Nie tylko ja zresztą. Gdybyś zapytał Mistrza Fukudę, albo Mistrza Murasakibarę, ich odpowiedzi nie różniłyby się od mojej.  
\- Kim jest Biały Kieł, sensei?- zapytał Aomine, zaciskając pięści.  
\- Raczej kim „był” – poprawił go Akashi.- To morderca. Ale żeby zrozumieć jego historię, musielibyśmy cofnąć się o 200 lat…  
\- Proszę cię, Mistrzu.- Aomine spojrzał na niego z nieukrywaną zawziętością.- Chcę wiedzieć wszystko.  
Akashi westchnął głośno, na krótki moment milknąc. W końcu jednak skinął głową i zaczął mówić spokojnym, cichym głosem:  
\- Historia ta zaczęła się 200 lat temu, kiedy to Klan Haizaki przyjął do swego domu zagubionego kowala. Nie miał dokąd pójść ani co zrobić ze swoim życiem, nie potrafił również bronić sam siebie. Znalazłszy się pod skrzydłami Klanu Haizaki, mógł na nowo odbudować swoje życie. Dostał dom, pracę, wkrótce również ożenił się z urodziwą mieszkanką wioski, słowem: narodził się na nowo. W podzięce za dobroć jego wybawicieli, w swej pracowni wykuł dla nich wyjątkową katanę. Do dziś nikt nie wie, z czego została wykonana, jednak każdy potrafiłby ją rozróżnić: charakteryzowała się śnieżnobiałym kolorem ostrza. Jednak przywódca klanu, który otrzymał broń, pragnął czegoś więcej. Aby zabezpieczyć katanę przed kradzieżą, kazał swemu magikowi zakląć ją. Jednak magik, nieprzychylny jego panowaniu, obmyśliwszy intrygę, nocą skradł duszę przywódcy i używając jej rzucił klątwę na ostrze. Od tamtej pory katana miała rzekomo żyć własnym życiem, a dotknąć mógł jej jedynie ten, którego sama wybrała. Jeśli zaś dotknął jej ktoś niepowołany, stawał się on jej ofiarą – wówczas wpadał w dziki szał i mordował każdego na swej drodze, a wraz z każdym odebraniem czyjegoś życia, skracał on swoje własne. Jak zapewne już się domyślasz, kolejny następca lidera Klanu Haizaki okazał się tym pechowcem. W swym szale wymordował niemalże całą wioskę, a osób zabił tyle, iż zdołał żyć ledwie dwa tygodnie. Od tamtej pory uważano, by katany nie dotknął nikt, kto na to nie zasługiwał. Jednakże dwadzieścia lat temu ostrze zostało skradzione przez jednego z synów przywódcy klanu Haizaki, którego nazywano Białym Kłem. Zrobił on to zupełnie świadomie, a w swym szale wymordował całą rodzinę, nie pozostawiając nikogo. Był bardzo młody, a jego życie zapowiadało się na długie. Minęło więc kilka miesięcy, nim odnaleziono go martwego. Ciężko jest oszacować liczbę jego ofiar, ale jeśli miałbym to zrobić, powiedziałbym, że był w stanie opustoszyć wioskę liczącą 50 tysięcy ludzi.  
\- Bogowie…- szepnął Aomine, kręcąc głową. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć w taką historię, jednak wiedział, że Mistrz Akashi nie okłamałby go.- Ale… znaleziono go martwego, czy tak?  
\- W rzeczy samej.- Akashi skinął głową.- Dlatego zaskoczyła mnie informacja o jego rzekomym powrocie. Co prawda, władze Japonii podejrzewały, iż sprawcą śmierci kilku klanów, poczynając od rodu Aomine, jest zagorzały naśladowca Białego Kła, ale… pierwsze słyszę, by ktoś go widział, w dodatku z Białym Ostrzem.   
\- Co stało się z tą kataną po śmierci prawdziwego Białego Kła?  
\- Przepadła.  
\- Czy to możliwe, że kogoś opętała?  
\- Nie.- Akashi pokręcił przecząco głową.- Legenda głosi, że miała ona źle działać jedynie na członków rodziny Haizakich, jednak dla innych klanów miała być ona bezużyteczna. Jeśli więc naprawdę katana opętała swego obecnego właściciela, musi to być ktoś ocalały z Klanu Haizakich. Ale nigdy nie słyszałem, by ktoś taki się znalazł. Podobno zginęli wszyscy… To naprawdę zastanawiające.  
\- Pewności nie mamy, nikt nie może potwierdzić tych plotek – westchnął Aomine.- Jednak mam zamiar udać się w tamte strony, gdzie znaleziono pijaka i popytać mieszkańców. Może któryś z nich będzie wiedział coś jeszcze.  
\- I chcesz zabrać ze sobą Kise?- Akashi wrócił do głównego tematu ich rozmowy.  
\- Tak…- Aomine skinął głową.- Dzięki temu będę mógł zająć się szukaniem mordercy mojego klanu i treningiem Kise jednocześnie. Nie mogę zwlekać ani z jednym, ani z drugim. A Kise potrzebuje mojej pomocy.  
\- Opowiedział ci swą historię – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Mistrz Akashi.  
\- Tak.  
\- Żal ci go?  
\- Współczuję mu, jeśli mogę tak określić to uczucie. Jestem w stanie postawić się w jego sytuacji. Nie ma lekko, ale chłopak się stara. Nie wiem, czy będę go w stanie czegoś nauczyć, jeśli sam Mistrz Akashi nie brał się za to. Ty najlepiej oceniasz talent człowieka.  
\- Cóż…- westchnął Akashi.- Albo zwyczajnie przestaję nadawać się na nauczyciela.  
\- Proszę tak nie mówić.- Aomine posłał mu lekki uśmiech.  
\- Twoja ogłada niezmiennie mnie zadziwia – westchnął Mistrz, przymykając oczy.- Gdybyś był taki od samego początku, pewnie nigdy nie wypuściłbym cię ze świątyni.  
\- Miło mi to słyszeć.  
\- Masz moje pozwolenie, by zabrać ze sobą Kise. Dbaj o niego.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Naprawdę.  
\- Dziękuję ci, sensei.- Aomine ukłonił się przed nim.  
\- Możesz wracać do siebie. Ah, właśnie. Jutro wpadnie z wizytą Mistrz Murasakibara, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz przed nim uciekał, jak niegdyś?  
\- Sensei, to było dawno temu…  
\- Tylko mówię.- Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo, a Daiki pokręcił głową, ukłonił się po raz ostatni i wyszedł z jego pokoju.  
Musiał przekazać Kise dobrą wiadomość.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
    Kiedy Aomine opuścił pokój Mistrza, słońce schowało się już za horyzontem, zaś jego nieszczęśliwy kochanek powoli wznosił się po przeciwnej stronie. Ciemnoskóry, korzystając z wolnego czasu, postanowił usiąść na mostku nad stawem i posiedzieć tam w ciszy. Sen jeszcze nie nużył go, nie miał też specjalnej ochoty siedzieć w swym pokoju, a zawsze przepadał za pobytem na świeżym powietrzu.  
    Przymknął oczy, wzdychają lekko. Wciąż był daleko od rozwiązania sprawy morderstwa swojego Klanu, ale wiedział, że jeśli czegoś z tym nie zrobi, nie będzie mógł żyć z czystym sercem. Znał wielu ludzi, którzy twierdzili, że zemsta jest złem i należy się jej wyrzec. Że jedna zemsta rodzi kolejną, jedną po drugiej, nie zamykając błędnego koła. Jednak Aomine tak nie uważał. Nie, jeśli chodziło o tak wielką stratę, jak cała rodzina. Nie każdy mógł przeżyć coś podobnego. Mówienie o wybaczaniu było tylko pięknymi słówkami, ale jeśli ktoś postawiłby się na miejscu Aomine… gdyby zrozumiał jego uczucia, gdyby poczuł tak wielką tęsknotę za matczyną troską i ojcowską opieką, za przyjaciółmi, za ciepłem rodzinnego domu…   
    Ludzie są głupcami, świadomie okłamującymi siebie samych, że świat może być dobry.  
    Jeśli tylko dowie się więcej o Białym Kle, jeśli go odnajdzie, jeśli pokona go – tylko wtedy odnajdzie radość życia i będzie gotów poświęcać się dla innych.  
\- Aomine-kun?- usłyszał znajomy głos z boku.  
    Wzdrygnął się lekko, zaskoczony obecnością Kuroko. Sapnął cicho, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową.  
\- No Bogów, co z tobą…- westchnął.- Jakim cudem cię nie wyczułem? Powinienem usłyszeć cię przynajmniej nim wszedłeś na mostek!  
\- Cóż, sam do końca nie wiem, jak to robię – przyznał Kuroko.- Mistrz Akashi mawia, że to dar od Bogów.  
\- Dar, czy nie dar, dla mnie jest uciążliwy!- mruknął ciemnoskóry, niezadowolony.- Gdybyś był nieprzyjacielem, mógłbym zginąć.  
\- Myślę, że w ostatniej chwili byś się obronił – powiedział Kuroko, jakby na pocieszenie.- Czy mogę się dosiąść, Aomine-kun?  
\- Tak, siadaj.  
\- Przyniosłem ze sobą dango od Kagamiego-kuna.- Kuroko położył między nimi talerzyk z kilkoma pałeczkami, na które nabito kolorowe kuleczki.- Czasem mi je przygotowuje.  
\- Ah, dzięki, miło z twojej strony.- Aomine zabrał jedną i skosztował słodkości.- Mm! Całkiem smaczne. Zwykle nie przepadam za słodyczami, ale te nie są takie złe.  
\- Prawda?- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko i również przystąpił do posiłku.- Mam nadzieję, że ci nie przeszkadzam?  
\- Nie, w czym niby mógłbyś mi przeszkodzić?  
\- Wyglądałeś na zamyślonego. I odrobinę zmartwionego – dodał po chwili.  
\- Ah, cóż…- Aomine westchnął cicho.- Mam trochę na głowie, sporo o tym myślę.  
\- Coś cię trapi, Aomine-kun?  
\- Uhm… cóż… no, można tak powiedzieć. Mam pewien problem, z którym chcę się uporać jak najszybciej, ale… nie jest to zbytnio możliwe. Pewnie jeszcze będę musiał uzbroić się w cierpliwość.  
\- Chodzi o mordercę twojego Klanu?  
\- Eh?- Aomine spojrzał na niego, zdziwiony.- Skąd…?  
\- Słyszałem o tym – odparł Kuroko, pochłaniając kolejną, pomarańczową, kulkę.- W mojej rodzinie, między nami, nie ma czegoś takiego jak dyskrecja. Co dzieję się wewnątrz i na zewnątrz, wszystko to znane jest każdemu z Klanu Kuroko. Już kiedy byłem mały, usłyszałem o człowieku, który sam jeden wybił Klan Aomine. Zwłaszcza, że po tym zdarzeniu wzmocnione u nas straże, bojąc się o nasze miasto.  
\- Słuszne posunięcie – mruknął Aomine.  
\- Pragniesz się zemścić, Aomine-kun?  
\- Czy to nie oczywiste?- Ciemnoskóry zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Potępiasz mnie za to, że pragnę zabić mordercę mojej rodziny?  
\- Skąd – odparł Kuroko bardzo cicho.- Jestem w stanie cię zrozumieć, Aomine-kun. Do pewnego stopnia.  
Aomine spojrzał na niego, na jego spokojny, poważny wyraz twarzy i nic nie mówiące spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. Przypomniał sobie, co mówił mu o nim Mistrz Akashi.  
\- Twoi rodzice…- zaczął ostrożnie.  
\- Tak – przerwał mu Kuroko.- Zostali zamordowani. Przez wyszkolonego shinobi. Byłem tego świadkiem.  
\- Co?- Aomine spojrzał na niego zszokowany.  
\- Mistrz Akashi nie powiedział ci wszystkiego, prawda?- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem zamknął na moment oczy.- To uczciwy człowiek, godny zaufania. Sam prosiłem go, by o tym nie mówił. Niewielu zna prawdę. Teraz jesteś jednym z nich – dodał cicho i otworzył oczy.- Minęły dopiero trzy lata od ich śmierci, to naturalne, że pamiętam to, jakby zdarzyło się wczoraj. Ja i moja matka byliśmy ze sobą zżyci, akurat siedzieliśmy w moim pokoju. Żartowaliśmy z taty, ponieważ robił jej sceny zazdrości i oskarżał o flirty z jego starszym bratem. Rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się, cicho plotkowaliśmy. A potem wróciła do taty, życząc mi dobrej nocy. Tym razem nie pocałowała mnie na dobranoc, jak zawsze czyniła… nie wiem, czy to dlatego nie mogłem zasnąć, czy jakąś cząstką siebie wyczuwałem zagrożenie. Poszedłem do pokoju rodziców, a kiedy rozsunąłem shoji…- Kuroko przełknął ślinę i odetchnął głęboko.- Nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi tego bezpośrednio, ale słyszałem szepty moich bliskich, kiedy mówili, że przecież mogłem coś zrobić. Katana mojego ojca leżała nieopodal, zdążyłbym chwycić ją i uratować chociaż matkę. Teraz, gdy o tym myślę… - Kuroko uśmiechnął się smutno.- Chciałem tylko pocałunku na dobranoc… a pożegnała mnie przerażonym spojrzeniem, i zdążyła jedynie wykrzyczeć moje imię…  
\- Nie musisz teraz tego wspominać – mruknął cicho Aomine.  
\- Przepraszam – odparł Kuroko.- Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że naprawdę jestem w stanie do pewnego stopnia cię zrozumieć.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział cicho ciemnoskóry, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i ściskając je lekko.- Ten shinobi…  
\- Schwytano go. Mój wuj natychmiast wysłał za nim kilku ludzi, zdołali go dogonić i przyprowadzić z powrotem do wioski. Do samego końca nie wyjawił swojej tożsamości.   
\- Nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego twój wuj cię wydziedziczył – powiedział Aomine.- Przecież jesteś jego bratankiem, co za różnica, czy…  
\- Ponieważ po śmierci rodziców już do niczego się nie nadawałem – wyjaśnił Kuroko, biorąc niewielki kęs dango.- Brzydziłem się miecza, brzydziłem się zabijania, widoku krwi i walki. Brzydziłem się wszystkiego, co miało związek z czynieniem zła. Odmawiałem ćwiczeń, posiłków, przestałem się nawet odzywać. To normalne, że wyrzucili z domu zupełnie nieprzydatnego chłopaka. W świecie, w którym żyjemy, nie ma miejsca dla słabych mężczyzn.   
\- Ale teraz uczysz się u Mistrza Akashiego. Co sprawiło, że postanowiłeś jednak być samurajem?  
\- Ponieważ podziwiam Mistrza Akashiego – odparł Kuroko, uśmiechając się lekko do ciemnoskórego.- To właśnie on mnie przygarnął, kiedy błąkałem się ulicami miasta, szukając jakiejś prostej pracy, by zdobyć pieniądze na jedzenie. Nakarmił mnie i zaproponował, bym zamieszkał w jego świątyni jako pomoc dla Kagamiego-kuna. Z czasem, obserwując jego lekcje, sam zapragnąłem się czegoś nauczyć. Nadal nie jestem wystarczająco wytrzymały, mam niską odporność i szybko się męczę, ale Mistrz Akashi mówi, że dobrze sobie radzę.  
\- Proponował ci, byś uczył się na shinobi, prawda? Masz do tego predyspozycje.  
\- Też to słyszałem.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Ale na pewno nim nie zostanę. Już podjąłem decyzję i mam pewność, że nie ulegnie ona zmianie. Brzydzę się skrytobójstwa, nie cierpię zabijania w taki sposób – nieuczciwy, niepozwalający drugiemu człowiekowi na obronę. Wolę rosnąć w siłę i z odwagą stanąć naprzeciwko przeciwnikowi. I, przede wszystkim, ponad wszystko nie chcę nikogo zabijać.- Chłopak chwycił rękojeść swojej katany i przymknął oczy.- Moje miecze będą służyć jedynie do obrony mnie i tego, co bliskie memu sercu. Dlatego chcę stać się samurajem, sprawiedliwym i uczynnym. Takim, jak Mistrz Akashi.  
\- Powinieneś poznać mojego przyjaciela, Kiyoshiego – zaśmiał się lekko ciemnoskóry.- Myślisz zupełnie jak on. Zero zabijania, tylko obrona i czynienie dobra. Zdaje się, że mieszka teraz w Mieście Dwóch Słońc i prowadzi przytułek dla sierot.  
\- Doprawdy?- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Taa. Jest rok starszy ode mnie, bardzo silny i bardzo łagodny. Dzieciaki z pewnością go uwielbiają. A ty jakie masz plany na przyszłość, kiedy już osiągniesz poziom, do którego dążysz?  
\- Nie mam żadnych szczególnych planów. Na razie chcę pobierać nauki u Mistrza Akashiego i pomagać mu w opiece nad świątynią.  
\- Hmm… Kiedy tu przybyłeś?  
\- Zobaczmy…- Kuroko zamyślił się na dłuższy moment.- Zdaje się, że jestem tu od prawie dwóch lat. A ty, Aomine-kun? Jak długo pobierałeś nauki u Mistrza?  
\- Mieszkałem tu od szóstego roku życia – odparł Daiki.- Odszedłem w wieku szesnastu, podobnie jak moi przyjaciele. To zaskakujące, że nie ma tutaj nikogo znajomego.  
\- Sensei wspominał, że miał wielu wyjątkowych uczniów – powiedział Kuroko.- Nie mówi tego, ale wydaje mi się, że on zwyczajnie za wami tęskni.   
    Aomine roześmiał się lekko, skinąwszy głową. Sam dobrze wiedział, że Mistrz Akashi na zewnątrz zawsze pozostaje nieugiętym i twardym jak skała mężczyzną, ale w środku wciąż był prostym człowiekiem, traktującym swoich uczniów jak własne dzieci.   
    Był surowym nauczycielem i jednocześnie troskliwym ojcem.  
\- Rany, wszędzie cię szukam, Kuroko!- usłyszeli nagle czyjś donośny głos.  
    Aomine i Tetsuya obejrzeli się za siebie i zobaczyli wysokiego samuraja o muskularnej sylwetce. Jego czerwono-czarne włosy lśniły w świetle latarni, którą trzymał w dłoniach. Daiki miał już okazję go poznać, był to Kagami Taiga, pełniący w świątyni rolę kucharza.  
\- Co wy tu robicie?- burknął, podchodząc bliżej.  
\- Tylko rozmawiamy – odparł Kuroko, wstając.- Przepraszam, Kagami-kun, zapomniałem do ciebie przyjść.  
\- Ta, zapomniałeś, a sterta naczyń sama się nie umyje – mruknął Taiga, obrzucając Aomine bacznym spojrzeniem.- Obiecałeś pomóc, więc wywiąż się z tego!  
\- Dobrze, chodźmy. Wybacz, Aomine-kun, zostawię ci resztę dango, zjedz sobie. Dobranoc.  
    Aomine spojrzał najpierw na niego, a następnie na ostatnie, maleńkie dango na talerzyku. Westchnął cicho, mając ochotę zawołać jeszcze do Kuroko, który już odchodził, uśmiechając się podejrzanie, jednak darował sobie. Zjadł kuleczkę za jednym razem, po czym wpatrzył się w odbicie księżyca widoczne w tafli stawu.   
    Tym razem nadchodzący gość nie zdołał go zaskoczyć – wręcz przeciwnie. Słyszał jego powolne, ostrożne stąpanie po mostku, wyczuł nawet jego wahanie, gdy przystanął na moment.  
    Odwrócił lekko głowę i uśmiechnął się do Kise, stojącego niepewnie na początku mostku.   
\- Czekałem na ciebie – powiedział.  
    Kise podszedł do niego z delikatnym rumieńcem na twarzy i usiadł obok.  
\- Chciałem przyjść wcześniej, ale… rozmawiałeś z Kurokocchim – szepnął.  
\- Mhm. Mówił mi o swojej sytuacji. Jest podobna do twojej, ale on nie ma już możliwości powrotu.  
    Ryouta skinął lekko głową i już otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, jakby podekscytowany, jednak Aomine przerwał mu z uśmiechem.  
\- Zgodził się. Możemy wyruszyć razem.  
\- Naprawdę?!- wykrzyknął, uradowany.  
\- Tak, naprawdę – zaśmiał się Daiki.  
\- Bogowie, tak się cieszę!- pisnął blondyn, rzucając mu się w objęcia.  
    Aomine spłonął raptownie rumieńcem, niepewnie go obejmując.   
\- K-ktoś może nas zobaczyć…- bąknął.  
\- Przecież jest ciemno.  
\- Niby tak, ale…  
    Kise westchnął cicho i odsunął się, jednak chwycił dłoń Daikiego w swoje, i ścisnął delikatnie, patrząc na niego roziskrzonymi oczami.  
\- To kiedy wyruszamy?- zapytał.   
\- Jeszcze nie teraz – odparł ciemnoskóry.- Chcę pomóc trochę Mistrzowi i przyjrzeć się nieco jego uczniom. Poprosił, bym ich trochę pokierował, a chciałbym też potrenować odrobinę z Kuroko. Hmm? Co to za mina?- roześmiał się.  
\- J-jaka mina?- burknął Kise, odwracając głowę.- Nie robię żadnej miny!   
\- No dobrze, skoro tak twierdzisz… Co ty na to, żebyśmy jutro rano rozpoczęli twój trening? Uczniowie ćwiczą na dziedzińcu, więc będziemy mieć całe dojo tylko dla siebie. Zaczniemy wcześniej niż reszta, jeszcze przed śniadaniem, żebym zdążył się im później przyjrzeć.  
\- Dobrze, Aominecchi!  
\- No, tymczasem trzeba będzie położyć się spać – westchnął Daiki, przeciągając się leniwie.- To był męczący dzień, zbyt wiele się dowiedziałem… Jeszcze tylko kąpiel… Rany, nie chce mi się…  
\- Ja już się wykąpałem, więc pewnie położę się już teraz. Choć nie wiem, czy będę zdolny zasnąć.  
\- Mm? Dlaczego?  
\- Ponieważ już teraz nie mogę doczekać się jutra!- wyznał ze śmiechem.- Dam z siebie wszystko podczas treningu, Aominecchi!  
\- Nie ciesz się tak, głupi, zaczniemy od samych podstaw, to mało ekscytujące – mruknął chłopak, jednak uśmiechnął się.  
\- To nie ma znaczenia, jeśli ćwiczę z tobą!- powiedział Kise, odwracając głowę, jakby obrażony.- Bardzo długo na to czekałem – dodał ciszej.- To normalne, że się tak cieszę! Prawda?- zapytał, patrząc na niego z powątpieniem.  
    Aomine westchnął cicho i nachylił się, całując delikatnie jego usta. Ryouta rozchylił wargi, podstępnie zmuszając ciemnoskórego do pogłębienia pocałunku. Ścisnął jego dłoń, unosząc ją i kładąc na swoim policzku. Przysunął się do niego bardziej, ochoczo przylegając do jego ciała.  
    Daiki jęknął cicho, czując narastające podniecenie. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego pocałunki mężczyzny działają na niego w tak silnym stopniu. Zupełnie, jakby rzucił na niego jakiś urok…  
    Sytuacja się pogorszyła, kiedy Kise zaczął przesuwać dłonią po jego kroczu.  
\- Czekaj, Kise!- Aomine natychmiast się zreflektował.- Nie możemy…   
\- Przepraszam – bąknął Ryouta, pąsowiejąc na twarzy.- Ja… ja sam nie wiem, czemu… a-ale… chciałbym… uhm… przepraszam, zapomnij!  
\- Ja… też bym chciał – szepnął Aomine, również się czerwieniąc.- Ale nie możemy, nie tutaj… Jeśli Mistrz Akashi się dowie…   
\- Tak, wiem, przepraszam…  
\- Pójdę się wykąpać – westchnął ciemnoskóry, wstając.  
\- Aominecchi?  
\- Tak?- Odwrócił się do niego.  
\- Czy ty… czy ty mnie pragniesz?- zapytał Kise bardzo cicho.  
    Aomine przygryzł wargę, przez dłuższą chwilę mu się przyglądając. Kise stał przed nim, nieco przygarbiony, nerwowo miętosząc materiał kamishimo w dłoniach, wbijając wzrok w drewniany pomost.  
\- Pragnę cię – szepnął w końcu.  
    Ryouta spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony, jego oczy błyszczały jasno, odbijając światło pobliskiego lampionu.  
\- Ale nie mogę pozwolić, by nas poniosło – dodał, odchrząknąwszy.  
\- Wiem o tym! Tylko… chciałem tylko wiedzieć.- Kise uśmiechnął się delikatnie.- Dziękuję, Aominecchi. Dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc, Kise.   
    Aomine odwrócił się i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Kise, jednak nie odwrócił się do niego. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać uśmiechu, który powoli wykwitł na jego twarzy.  
    Choć jedna przyjemna rzecz spotkała go tego dnia.  
  
***  
  
    Mistrz Murasakibara był wyjątkowo wysokim i postawnym mężczyzną, jednak swoim zachowaniem i podejściem do życia prezentował raczej zobojętniałą osobę. Jego wiek zbliżony był do wieku Mistrza Akashiego, o ile nie były takie same – tego jednak nikt nie wiedział, ponieważ ani jeden ani drugi nie chciał przyznać, ile naprawdę ma lat. Miał fioletowe, sięgające ramion włosy, opadające swobodnie po bokach głowy, oraz tego samego koloru oczu, które wiecznie wyglądały na znużone; powieki opadały w ich połowie, jakby Mistrz dopiero co się zbudził. Przyjaźnił się z Mistrzem Akashim od wczesnych lat dzieciństwa, oboje bardzo szanowali się nawzajem, a przede wszystkim przepadali za sobą.  
    Choć nie zawsze na to wyglądało…  
\- Więc, Mine-chin – mruknął Murasakibara, patrząc z góry na Aomine, choć odkąd się ostatnio widzieli, ciemnoskóry sporo urósł i teraz dzieliło ich nie siedemdziesiąt, a szesnaście centymetrów.- Co u ciebie słychać?  
\- Wszystko dobrze, Mistrzu Murasakibara, dziękuję, że Mistrz pyta – odparł Aomine, starając się zignorować jego ogromną dłoń, która poklepywała go po głowie.  
\- Ahaaa. To fajnie. Hmm… nic nie urosłeś, co?  
\- Urosłem – wycedził przez zęby.- Ponad pięćdziesiąt centymetrów, Mistrzu.  
\- Hmm. Nie widać.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, Atsushi, chłopak zaraz się załamie – powiedział Mistrz Akashi, uśmiechając się łagodnie i podchodząc do bramy, gdzie Aomine właśnie witał gości.- Rad jestem znów cię widzieć. Jak minęła podróż?  
\- Nienajgorzej, ale zjadłbym coś słodkiego – westchnął Mistrz Murasakibara.  
\- Niezwłocznie przekażę twą prośbę Kagamiemu. Hm? A gdzie Momoi-sama? Wspominałeś, że przyjedzie wraz ze swoją córką.  
\- Aaa, no tak.- Mistrz Murasakibara obejrzał się, jakby w ogóle nie zauważył nieobecności ich przyjaciółki.- Mówiły, że idą do miasta na zakupy.  
\- I nie zaczekałeś za nimi?- westchnął Mistrz Akashi.- Doprawdy, jak z dzieckiem… Co z ciebie za dżentelmen?  
\- No ale jestem głodny… Poza tym, poradzą sobie, przecież Momo-chin wie, jak się bronić w razie czego.  
\- Ale sam fakt – mruknął Akashi.- No cóż, poczekamy na nie. Z chęcią bym po nie poszedł, ale obawiam się, iż możemy minąć się w drodze. Cóż za niesubordynacja, Atsushi! Mam nadzieję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Chodźcie za mną. Aomine, czy możesz iść do kuchni i poprosić Kagamiego o przekąski? Niech Kise nam je przyniesie.  
\- Dobrze, Mistrzu – mruknął Aomine, patrząc sceptycznie na fioletowowłosego.- Może później sam udam się po panie? Jeśli jednak ktoś je napadnie…  
\- Skoro tak twoja wola.- Mistrz Akashi skinął głową.- Weź Kise lub Kuroko dla towarzystwa.   
    Aomine skłonił się nisko, gdy mężczyźni przeszli obok niego, zmieniając już temat na bardziej błahy. Udał się powolnym krokiem w stronę kuchni, myśląc z satysfakcją o dźwiękach, jakie wkrótce zacznie wydawać z głodu brzuch Mistrza Murasakibary.  
    Mimo, że ciemnoskóry już dorósł, to chęć psocenia się Mistrzowi nadal w nim pozostała…   
\- Kagami, Mistrz prosi o jakieś słodkie przekąski dla gościa – powiedział na wstępie, wchodząc do kuchni, gdzie przy ladzie stał myjący ryż Taiga, oraz obierający warzywa Kuroko. Obaj spojrzeli na niego jednocześnie, jakby niezadowoleni.- No co?- mruknął Daiki.  
\- Nic – westchnął Kagami.- Zaraz coś przygotuję.  
\- Przerwałeś nam rozmowę, Aomine-kun – wyjaśnił Kuroko.- Powinieneś był zapukać.  
\- Zapukać?- powtórzył, odwracając się do przejścia pozbawionego obecnie drzwi.- W co?  
\- W swój łe…- Kagami szybko zasłonił usta Kuroko dłonią, nim ten skończył mówić.  
\- Przekaż Mistrzowi, że zaraz coś przyrządzę i Kise im to zaniesie!- powiedział szybko.- Yyy, proszę!   
\- No dobra – mruknął ciemnoskóry, patrząc na nich podejrzanie. Wycofał się powoli z kuchni, bacznie ich obserwując, aż w końcu wyszedł na zewnątrz i rozejrzał się po dziedzińcu, szukając Kise, który o tej porze zwykle zajmował się porządkami.   
    W istocie, znalazł blondyna podcinającego krzewy róż, które urosły do tego stopnia, iż pełzły wręcz po murze otaczającym świątynię. Podszedł do niego i poczekał chwilę, aż ten go zauważy.  
\- Ah, Aominecchi!- wykrzyknął.- Rany, kiepsko idzie mi to ścinanie, ramiona mnie bolą od dzisiejszego treningu…  
\- Przyzwyczaisz się do tego. Kiedy załatwisz swoje obowiązki i obaj będziemy mieli trochę wolnego czasu, znów poćwiczymy.  
\- Dobrze.- Kise skinął głową, przecierając dłonią pot z czoła.- Strasznie dzisiaj ciepło, a dopiero co zacząłem… Jeszcze dużo pracy przede mną.  
\- Mistrz Akashi ma gościa, wiedziałeś o tym?  
\- Słyszałem, że ma go odwiedzić Mistrz Murasakibara, ale nie wiedziałem, kiedy dokładnie. Już przyszedł?  
\- Tak. Kagami właśnie szykuje dla niego przekąski, masz je im zanieść, kiedy skończy. Pomóc ci trochę?  
\- Nie, nie trzeba, poradzę sobie.- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.  
\- No dobrze, w takim razie będę już szedł.  
\- Eh? Dokąd się wybierasz, Aominecchi?  
\- Do miasta – odparł.- Wygląda na to, że razem z Mistrzem Murasakibarą przybyła również Momoi-sama i jej córka.  
\- Momoi-sama?- powtórzył pytająco Kise.- Mistrza Murasakibarę znam, ale nigdy nie słyszałem o Momoi-sama…  
\- To ich przyjaciółka.- Aomine wzruszył ramionami.- Mieszkała kiedyś w tych okolicach razem ze swoją córką, Satsuki, obie często tu wpadały. A potem Momoi-sama powtórnie wyszła za mąż i wyprowadziły się do jej nowego męża. Sam nie wiedziałem, że przybędzie z wizytą, a wygląda na to, że Mistrz Murasakibara zostawił je w mieście.  
\- Niezbyt miłe z jego strony – bąknął Kise.- Odprowadzę cię do bramy, skoro i tak muszę iść do Kagamicchiego.  
\- Jasne. W sumie, teraz jak tak o tym pomyślę, to Mistrz wspominał, że chciały iść na zakupy… Pewnie strasznie się obłowią i wykorzystają mnie jako tragarza – westchnął.  
    Kise roześmiał się lekko, nie odpowiadając. Chłopcy już zbliżali się do bramy, kiedy nagle ujrzeli dwie przechodzące przez nią kobiety.  
    Były do siebie podobne jak dwie krople wody: obie o pięknych, związanych w kok włosach w kolorze płatków wiśni, i tego samego koloru oczach, ubrane w gustowne kimona o kwiecistym wzorze, zdecydowanie zbyt mocno uwydatniające ich spore, kobiece walory. Jedną od drugiej odróżniał jedynie wzrost i delikatne, ledwie widoczne zmarszczki wokół oczu.  
\- Ah, to one – mruknął Aomine do Kise, po czym ruszył z uśmiechem ku pięknościom.- Momoi-sama! Satsuki! Witajcie, drogie panie!  
\- Hmm?- Momoi-sama spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona, a potem uśmiechnęła się doń miło.  
    Zaś jeśli chodziło o jej córkę…  
\- Dai-chan!- krzyknęła Satsuki, rzucając się na niego ze łzami w oczach i przytulając go z całych sił.- Rany, ty głupi głupku! Nie masz pojęcia, jak się o ciebie martwiłam! W ogóle nie dajesz znaku życia, nie napisałeś do mnie ani jednego listu, ty głąbie!- krzycząc to, uderzała go pięściami w klatkę piersiową, jednak bez większej siły.- Głupi, głupi, głupi Dai-chan!  
\- No już, przepraszam, Satsuki…- Aomine przytulił ją i poklepał uspokajająco po plecach.- Wybacz, nie miałem zbytnio czasu…  
\- Głupie tłumaczenie!- warknęła stłumionym głosem, wciskając głowę w jego ramię.- Wystarczyłby chociaż jeden… żebym tylko wiedziała, że nic ci nie jest…  
\- Przepraszam – westchnął Daiki.- Masz rację, zachowałem się podle…  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Daiki – powiedziała Momoi-sama, podchodząc do nich.- Wybacz mojej córce, ostatnio jest trochę przewrażliwiona.  
\- Mamo, nie broń go!- burknęła Satsuki, rzucając jej spojrzenie pełne złości i nadymając policzek.- Powinnaś mu przetrzepać skórę, w końcu ty też się o niego martwiłaś!  
\- Daiki jest już dorosłym mężczyzną, moja droga, a tobie, jako damie, nie wypada się tak zachowywać – zachichotała Momoi-sama, uderzając lekko córkę wachlarzem w czubek głowy.- Powinnaś się cieszyć z niespodzianki, że Daiki jest tutaj i masz okazję z nim pobyć. Swoje obrażalskie miny zachowaj na później.  
\- Tak, mamo…- mruknęła Satsuki, ocierając szybko łzy z policzek.- Ale i tak jestem zła!  
\- Hmm, a ty to…?- Momoi-sama spojrzała pytająco na stojącego przy nich Kise, który ze słabym uśmiechem wpatrywał się w Satsuki.  
\- Ah! P-proszę wybaczyć, pani!- bąknął, kłaniając się szybko.- Jestem Kise Ryouta, z klanu Kise. Podopieczny Mistrza Akashiego i uczeń Aominecchiego!- To ostatnie dodał nieco głośniej, niż resztę.  
\- Proszę, proszę, kradniesz Seijuurou uczniów, Daiki?- Momoi-sama zaśmiała się delikatnie i zbliżyła się do Kise, chwytając lekko jego podbródek.- Niech no na ciebie spojrzę, mój drogi. Ależ jesteś urodziwy! Masz taką miękką skórę i czystą cerę, a te włosy! Używasz jakichś specjalnych mieszanek ziołowych?  
\- Eh? Ah, nie, zwykłych olejków, jakie są w łaźni…- mruknął w odpowiedzi Kise, rumieniąc się delikatnie.  
\- Hmm, pozazdrościć – westchnęła Momoi-sama.  
\- Satsuki, to jest Kise.- Aomine w końcu poczuł się w obowiązku przedstawić ich sobie.- Kise, to jest Satsuki, moja przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa.  
\- Nadal jestem twoją przyjaciółką!- powiedziała, szturchając go łokciem w brzuch, a potem posłała uśmiech Kise.- Miło mi cię poznać, Kise-kun! Nie sądziłam, że Dai-chan będzie kiedyś miał ucznia! To straszny samotnik i zboczeniec, wiesz?  
\- Nie jestem zboczeńcem!- Aomine zaczerwienił się mocno.  
\- Hmm? Zawsze patrzyłeś się na moje piersi, nie wykręcaj się.- Satsuki zaczęła szturchać go palcem, jedną dłoń podpierając o biodro.  
\- To było dawno temu!- Aomine odwrócił od niej głowę, obrażony, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.  
\- No już, dzieci, koniec sprzeczki – przerwała im Momoi-sama, rozwijając wachlarz i skrywając za nim usta.- Czas przywitać się z Mistrzem tej świątyni, w końcu nas tu oczekuje.  
\- Proszę wybaczyć, że musiałyście, panie, dotrzeć tu same – powiedział Aomine.- Mistrz Akashi chciał po was wyjść, ale…  
\- Kim ty jesteś?- mruknęła Satsuki, rumieniąc się.  
\- Eh?- Aomine spojrzał na nią, nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Jaki grzeczny i wychowany – westchnęła Momoi-sama, zachwycona.- Gdybym tylko była młodsza…  
\- M-mamo!  
\- No już, już, chodźmy do Seijuurou!  
\- Ah, zaprowadzę was – bąknął Aomine, wciąż nie do końca pewien, o co im chodziło.- Kagami przygotowuje właśnie przekąski, Kise zaraz je przyniesie.  
\- Dziękujemy, ale damy nie objadają się słodkościami przed obiadem – powiedziała Momoi-sama.- Prowadź, nieznajomy Daiki.  
\- Yyy… tak, pani.  
    Aomine spojrzał z cierpieniem na Kise, a potem ruszył przez dziedziniec, prowadząc nowych gości ku pokojowi Mistrza Akashiego. Cała trójka uklękła przed wejściem, a wtedy Daiki odchrząknął cicho i powiedział:  
\- Mistrzu Akashi, przybyły Momoi-sama oraz jej córka Satsuki.  
\- Wchodźcie, wchodźcie.- Rozległo się ciche poruszenie. Aomine rozsunął shoji, a kiedy wszyscy ukłonili się siedzącym przy zataku Mistrzom, jako pierwsze do środka weszły damy.  
\- Mistrzu, czy życzysz sobie…?- zaczął Aomine.  
\- Nie musisz dotrzymywać nam towarzystwa, Aomine – przerwał mu Akashi z uśmiechem.- I tak mamy zamiar trochę o tobie poplotkować, prawda, Momoi-sama?  
\- W rzeczy samej, drogi Seijuurou.  
\- Eh?!- Aomine spojrzał to na jedno, to na drugie, a potem westchnął cierpiętniczo i ukłonił się.- Pójdę pomóc Kise w pracach i… może potrenujemy.  
    Już miał zasunąć shoji, kiedy kątem oka zobaczył idącego w jego kierunku, z tacą, blondyna. Poczekał więc jeszcze chwilę, aż Kise do niego dojdzie.  
\- Przekąski, Mistrzu – bąknął, rumieniąc się delikatnie.  
\- Momoi-sama, poznałaś już Kise?- zagadnął Mistrz Akashi, skinąwszy na blondyna dłonią. Chłopak wszedł do środka i postawił tacę na środku stolika, przy okazji podając każdemu kubek herbaty. Mistrz Murasakibara natychmiast przystąpił do konsumpcji.  
\- Tak, miałam już tę przyjemność. Z roku na rok masz coraz przystojniejszych podopiecznych!  
\- W istocie, ale niestety Ryouta wkrótce nas opuszcza, prawda?  
\- Hmm?- Momoi-sama spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.- Czyżby ci się tu nie podobało, Kise-kun?  
\- Nic z tych rzeczy!- wykrzyknął natychmiast Kise.- Ja… wyruszam razem z Aominecchim w podróż, a później… pewnie… wrócę do rodzinnych stron.- Uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Ah, rozumiem… Jaka szkoda. Taki przystojny młodzian, może nawet wydałabym za niego moją Satsuki…  
\- Mamo!- jęknęła z wyrzutem dziewczyna, zerkając szybko na Aomine.- Nie opowiadaj głupot! Ja i Kise-kun nawet się nie znamy!  
\- Kiedy wydano mnie za twojego świętej pamięci ojca, również ledwie go znałam – westchnęła Momoi-sama.- I cóż za uczucie się między nami zrodziło!  
\- Proszę wybaczyć, może ja już…- zaczął niepewnie Aomine, wciąż siedzący przed pokojem.  
\- J-ja też – bąknął Kise, po czym skłonił się nisko i wycofał na zewnątrz.- To było straszne!- jęknął, kiedy chłopcy znaleźli się w bezpiecznej odległości.- Momoi-sama jest bardzo sympatyczna, ale kiedy ma się do czynienia z takimi osobistościami, i to z trzema na raz! To strasznie stresujące.  
\- Co ty mówisz, ja się przy nich wychowywałem – westchnął Aomine.- No, co prawda zawsze się im psociłem, nie zważając zbytnio na ich rangę, ale… sam fakt.  
\- S-Satsuki-san wychowywała się z tobą?- zapytał cicho Kise.- Jest naprawdę ładna…  
\- Taa, można tak powiedzieć.  
\- I… wpatrywałeś się w jej…?  
    Aomine natychmiast spąsowiał na twarzy.  
\- Wiesz, no…- bąknął.- D-dorastałem, to normalne dla mężczyzny! Ekhem! Teraz już, po dziesięciu latach bycia wychowankiem Mistrza Akashiego, nauczyłem się nieco ogłady i nie robię już tego… t-tak bezpośrednio. No co?- mruknął, widząc jego spojrzenie.- Sam musisz przyznać, że są ogromne!  
\- No są, są – westchnął.- Ale mnie tam nie interesują! Nie interesuje tylko Aominecchi!  
    Aomine poczuł, że rumieni się jeszcze bardziej. Znów odchrząknął i trącił palcami dłoń blondyna.  
\- Nie tak głośno – szepnął.- Ktoś może mieć bardzo dobry słuch, wiesz?  
\- Uh… nadejdzie taki dzień, kiedy ci to wykrzyczę!- burknął Kise, rumieniąc się mocno.- W-wracam do pracy!  
    Daiki westchnął, patrząc za blondynem, oddalającym się ku krzewom róż, których wciąż nie zdążył ściąć do końca. Jego serce biło rytmicznie w piersi, po raz pierwszy od pewnego czasu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ono ciągle jest w nim, pozwalając na odczuwanie tych drobnych przyjemności, jak również zawodów.   
    Przygryzł lekko wargę, po czym udał się wolnym krokiem w kierunku Kise.  
    Chyba powinien wykorzystać narastającą w nim energię na trening z Kuroko.   
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
    Na szczęście Kuroko cały czas przesiadywał w kuchni, tym razem również nie miał pretensji do Aomine za wejście znienacka do środka. Ponieważ właśnie skończył pomagać Kagamiemu w przygotowaniach produktów na obiad, ochoczo zgodził się na trening z ciemnoskórym.  
\- Pewnie trochę się tu nudzisz, Aomine-kun?- zagadnął, kiedy wybierali w dojo drewniane katany.  
\- Mistrz Akashi jest zajęty gośćmi, ponoć o mnie plotkują, wolę tego nie słyszeć – mruknął Daiki.- Póki co nie wymyślił dla mnie żadnych obowiązków, prosił jedynie o doglądanie jego uczniów podczas ćwiczeń, a tym zająłem się rano. Skoro są teraz na obchodzie po mieście, a Kise zajęty jest powierzoną mu pracą, wolę jakoś produktywnie wykorzystać mój wolny czas. A ponieważ ty również takowy posiadasz, to najlepiej jest go wykorzystać na trening. W końcu sam mnie o niego prosiłeś!  
\- Owszem. Bardzo mnie cieszy, że przyszedłeś po mnie do kuchni.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego.- Jest piękna pogoda, poćwiczymy na zewnątrz?  
\- Nie będziesz się szybko męczył na słońcu?  
\- Podczas prawdziwej walki nie będę zapraszał przeciwników do dojo, Aomine-kun – powiedział chłopak z powagą.- Powinienem przystosować się do walki w każdych warunkach.  
\- No dobrze, jak uważasz.- Ciemnoskóry wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Mnie to obojętne.  
    Wyszli na dziedziniec i, nim ustawili się do walki, przećwiczyli ruchy nadgarstka, by przyzwyczaić do niego ciężkość drewnianej katany. Kise, który właśnie się pojawił, przyglądał im się sceptycznie, z miotłą w dłoniach. Najwyraźniej chciał pozamiatać dziedziniec.  
\- Później to zrobisz, Kise – powiedział do niego Aomine.- Usiądź i przypatrz się nam, to ci się może przydać.  
    Ryouta wzruszył lekko ramionami, ale skinął głową i przysiadł na mostku, opierając o niego również miotłę.   
    Chłopcy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy w skupieniu, końce ich katan stykały się ze sobą. Tym razem nie dał Kuroko pierwszeństwa w ataku i natarł na niego, specjalnie jednak zwalniając nieco tempo ruchów, by dać mu szansę na ich odparowanie, w końcu błękitnowłosy dopiero zaczynał.   
    Tetsuya radził sobie całkiem nieźle, odpowiednio szybko reagował na kolejne cięcia, uderzając rytmicznie swoją kataną o miecz Aomine, raz po raz starając się zaatakować. W pewnym momencie nawet prawie mu się to udało; przykucnął nieco i wyprowadził proste poziome cięcie w kierunku brzucha. Choć ciemnoskóry dawał mu fory, akurat w tym momencie odruchowo zablokował atak.  
\- Dobra robota, gdybyś tylko był równie szybki jak ja, z pewnością miałbym problem – pochwalił go.- Jednak powinieneś był bardziej wyciągnąć ramię. Prędkość była odpowiednia, ale zasięg zbyt słaby, cięcie byłoby płytkie, ledwie draśnięcie.  
\- Nie bardzo mam ochotę oglądać czyjeś wnętrzności, Aomine-kun.- Kuroko skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Wiesz, wielu samurajów uznaje ujmą na honorze przegrać w walce – powiedział.- Albo go zabijesz, albo dasz się samemu zabić.  
\- Wolałbym po prostu go obezwładnić – mruknął Tetsuya.- To, co dalej będzie robił ze swoim życiem, nie będzie mnie już dotyczyło.   
\- Czyli to draśnięcie było celowe, tak?  
\- Tak jest.  
    Aomine skinął głową i znów ruszył do ataku, tym razem z nieco mocniejszym zamachem uderzając z boku, pod kątem. Kuroko stęknął cicho, broniąc się, zaparł mocno stopami o ziemię i odparł atak. Następnie postąpił krok w przód, wyprowadzając proste cięcie z góry. Daiki uśmiechnął się w myślach i, zablokowawszy ruch, wykonał to samo posunięcie, co przed chwilą Kuroko – uderzył z boku poziomym cięciem.  
    Jednak Tetsuya go zaskoczył. Odparował uderzenie z zaskakującą szybkością i siłą, przez co Aomine musiał cofnąć się o krok, by nie stracić równowagi. Zmarszczył delikatnie brwi, przyglądając się przeciwnikowi.   
    Nawet jeśli Kuroko odczytał jego ruchy, lub przewidział to posunięcie, nie powinien był w stanie go zablokować, przynajmniej nie na jego obecnym poziomie. Zupełnie jakby w tym jednym momencie nabrał siły i szybkości.  
    Ale dlaczego tak się stało? Czyżby adrenalina? Poprawa odruchów poprzez presję?  
    Aomine postanowił powtórzyć to zagranie przy najbliższej okazji, tym razem nieco szybciej i mocniej. Kuroko znów zdołał go powstrzymać, choć nieco słabiej, niż wcześniej, ale z podobną werwą.  
\- Albo mi się wydaje, albo idzie ci coraz lepiej – mruknął, kątem oka dostrzegając, że do Kise, jako obserwatorzy, dołączyli się Mistrz Akashi oraz trójka jego gości. Przyglądali się teraz z uwagą ich walce, w milczeniu.  
\- Dziękuję, Aomine-kun – wydyszał Kuroko.- Ty również radzisz sobie nienajgorzej.  
\- Nie denerwuj mnie!- warknął ciemnoskóry, po czym wykonał ostatnie machnięcie, chcąc zakończyć walkę.  
    Zamachnął się z góry, nieco bardziej po boku, celując w ramię Kuroko, jednak ten nieoczekiwanie postąpił krok w lewo, uchylając się przed cięciem i wykonał szybki cios z góry, zwalniając jednak tuż przy karku, by nie uderzyć go za mocno.  
    Aomine spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i błyskawicznie odwrócił się, by sparować atak, jednak nieszczęśliwie nastąpił na sporej wielkości kamień i jego stopa osunęła się niezgrabnie. Krzyknął cicho z bólu, upadając na ziemię.  
\- Dai-chan!- wykrzyknęła Satsuki, natychmiast rzucając się ku niemu. Zaraz za nią biegiem ruszył Kise, ale jako pierwszy był przy nim Kuroko.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Aomine-kun?- zapytał, zaniepokojony.  
\- Dai-chan, nic ci nie jest?!  
\- Aominecchi, co się stało?!  
\- Ah, to nic takiego – stęknął, chwytając się za obolałą kostkę.- Nadepnąłem na kamień, i jakoś tak…  
\- Pokaż mi to!- rozkazała Satsuki, klękając przy nim i ostrożnie unosząc nogawkę jego spodni. Dotknęła delikatnie kostki, sprawdzając reakcje ciemnoskórego. Kiedy w pewnym momencie syknął z bólu, przygryzła wargę, zmartwiona.- Na szczęście to tylko zwichnięcie, szybko to wyleczymy, ale nie ma mowy o treningach w najbliższym czasie!  
\- No weź, to nic poważnego, zaraz mi przejdzie – mruknął Aomine.  
\- Mowy nie ma!- Satsuki spojrzała na niego ze złością.- I nie kłóć się ze mną, Dai-chan! Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun, pomóżcie mu, proszę, usiąść na mostku! Pójdę po bandaż, trzeba owinąć kostkę, żeby nie pogorszyć jej stanu.  
\- Dobrze.- Kuroko skinął głową i odłożył na bok katanę. Z pomocą Kise udało im się podnieść ciemnoskórego i poprowadzić go do mostku, na którym wciąż siedzieli Mistrzowie oraz Momoi-sama.  
\- Takie zamieszanie, bo chłopczyk upadł na pupkę…- mruknął Mistrz Murasakibara, zajadając się słodkimi cukierkami. Aomine spłonął rumieńcem.  
\- Skąd się tu wziął taki kamień?- Mistrz Akashi powachlował sobie twarz ozdobnym wachlarzem z malunkiem czerwonego smoka.- Będę musiał zlecić moim uczniom porządne oczyszczenie dziedzińca, to się mogło naprawdę źle skończyć. Bardzo boli, Aomine?  
\- Nie boli w ogóle!- burknął Daiki.- Mogę chodzić, nie rozumiem, skąd to zamieszanie!  
\- Jeśli nie będziesz uważać, Aominecchi, to naprawdę może ci się pogorszyć!- Kise również nie wyglądał na zadowolonego zachowaniem ciemnoskórego, patrzył na niego ze złością.  
\- To prawda.- Kuroko skinął z powagą głową.- Może odpaść ci cała stopa.  
\- Twoje poczucie humoru mnie zabija – westchnął Daiki.- W porządku, Satsuki obwiąże mi tę  głupią kostkę i wieczorem będzie jak nowa, tak?  
\- Masz absolutny zakaz wychodzenia gdziekolwiek!- oznajmiła dziewczyna, która właśnie wróciła z bandażem. Stanęła przed Aomine i zaczęła ostrożnie ściągać jego sandał. Chłopak przygryzł wargę, starając się nie krzywić z bólu.   
\- To przesada…- mruknął.  
    Satsuki w odpowiedzi rzuciła mu tylko spojrzenie pełne wyższości, poczym starannie owinęła kostkę i stopę białym materiałem.  
\- No, gotowe.- Uśmiechnęła się lekko.- Proponuję, żebyś wrócił do swojego pokoju, przygotuję ci herbaty i…  
\- Mam siedzieć cały dzień zamknięty w pokoju?!  
\- Możemy rozłożyć twój futon na zewnątrz, jeśli chcesz – powiedział z uśmiechem Mistrz Akashi.  
\- Nie, dziękuję…- westchnął Aomine.- Dobrze, wrócę więc do siebie i… popatrzę w sufit.  
\- Przyniosę ci zwoje z legendami, jeśli masz ochotę poczytać.  
\- Mistrzu Akashi, z całym szacunkiem, ale wszystkie legendy z tej świątyni znam na pamięć.  
\- Satsuki dotrzyma ci towarzystwa – odezwała się Momoi-sama.- W końcu dawno się nie widzieliście!  
\- Dlaczego nie zaprosisz również Kuroko i Kise?- zaproponował Mistrz Akashi.- Podrzucimy wam sake i…  
\- Seijuurou – westchnęła z wyrzutem Momoi-sama, na co Mistrz tylko zachichotał.  
\- W grupie zawsze raźniej – powiedział Mistrz Murasakibara.- To idealna okazja, żebyś w końcu się z kimś zaprzyjaźnił.  
\- Ale ja mam przyjaciół, Mistrzu… Z tym, że wszyscy opuścili już świątynię.  
\- Przyjaciół nigdy za wiele – mruknął fioletowowłosy, wstając.- A po co masz się cały dzień nudzić? Nie warto tracić cennego czasu na bezczynność.  
\- Atsushi, to było naprawdę mądre – rzekł Mistrz Akashi, mrugając okiem do młodych.- Wypoczywaj, Aomine, ponieważ chciałbym, żebyś wieczór spędził ze mną i naszymi gośćmi.  
\- Tak jest, Mistrzu.  
\- Zaniesiemy cię do pokoju – powiedział Kise, biorąc go pod ramię.  
\- Naprawdę, nie trzeba – mruknął, zażenowany, jednak został zignorowany przez swoich kolegów.- Co za wstyd… zachowujecie się, jakbym co najmniej stracił obie nogi!  
\- Po prostu o ciebie dbamy – oparł blondyn.- Jesteś głodny? Poprosić Kagamicchiego o przygotowanie czegoś dla ciebie?  
\- Nie, dziękuję, przeżyję do obiadu – westchnął Aomine.- Przestańcie mnie rozpieszczać! Kuroko, wracaj do treningu, a ty Kise, masz obowiązki do wykonania!  
\- Nie krzycz na mnie, Aominecchi – burknął blondyn, niezbyt zadowolony.- Jak skończę, to mam zamiar do ciebie zajrzeć! Przyniosę jakąś maść, żeby przyspieszyć gojenie. Jeśli masz być moim nauczycielem, to musisz być w pełni sił! Na pewno nie będzie mnie uczyć kulawy mistrz!  
    Kiedy dotarli do pokoju Aomine, Kuroko rozłożył dla niego futon, a Kise pomógł mu na nim usiąść.  
\- Twoja przyjaciółka pewnie zaraz przyjdzie, żeby się tobą zająć – mruknął cicho.  
\- Będzie mi opowiadać o całym swoim życiu – westchnął ciemnoskóry.- I nie wyjdzie stąd, dopóki jej nie powiem ze szczegółami co robiłem przez ostatnie trzy lata…  
\- Jeśli poczujesz się zmęczony, poproś, by zostawiła cię samego.  
\- Wątpię, by na to przystała… Najwyżej będę udawał, że zasnąłem, ale pewnie zacznie mnie budzić… Wpadnij do mnie, kiedy skończysz pracę.  
\- Dobrze. Przyniosę ci tę maść.  
    Aomine skinął głową, patrząc jak obaj wychodzą. Westchnął cicho, spoglądając na swoją owiniętą bandażem kostkę i wywrócił oczami. Tyle zamieszania wokół niegroźnego zwichnięcia, zachowują się jakby lada moment miał umrzeć.  
    Ułożył się wygodnie na miękkim posłaniu, zastanawiając, jak najlepiej zbyć Satsuki. To nie tak, że jej nie lubił, była jego przyjaciółką od wielu lat, jednak jeśli nie widzieli się tak długo, przy ich kolejnym spotkaniu stawała się prawdziwym utrapieniem. Ledwie otwierała usta i już miał jej dość.   
    O wiele bardziej wolałby spędzać czas z Kise…  
    Przetarł twarz dłonią, przygryzł lekko wargę. No właśnie, znowuż ten Kise. Coraz częściej o nim myśli i coraz częściej pragnie jego obecności, nie wspominając już o tym, że blondyn naprawdę działa na pewne części jego ciała. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek zacznie go podniecać mężczyzna, a jednak…  
    I, właściwie, to nie chodziło tu tylko i wyłącznie o urodę Kise. Oczywiście, chłopak był wręcz nieprzyzwoicie przystojny, ale było w nim coś, co pociągało ciemnoskórego bardziej, niż uroda. Chociaż sam w dalszym ciągu nie wiedział, co to takiego.  
    Jeśli mu pomoże, jeśli Kise uda się pokonać swojego przeciwnika, zostanie następcą przywódcy swojego Klanu. Na pewno więc znów tam zamieszka i będzie miał jeszcze więcej obowiązków na głowie. A co stanie się z nim, z Aomine?  
    Wątpił, by kiedykolwiek będzie mógł zamieszkać w innym Klanie. Być może Kise przyjąłby go z otwartymi ramionami, może nawet sam będzie go namawiał do dołączenia. Ale jakoś nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Przyzwyczaił się do samotnego życia i dążenia do obranych celów. Jednak kiedy już znajdzie Białego Kła i zemści się za swoją rodzinę, nic już mu więcej nie pozostanie. Nie ma planów na przyszłość, nie ma żadnych innych celów, nie ma ani jednego marzenia, które chciałby spełnić.  
    Jeśli zaś chodziło o odbudowę Klanu… Cóż, może pewnego dnia…  
\- Dai-chan, wchodzę!  
\- Chyba powinnaś zapytać o pozwolenie – westchnął ciężko, kiedy Satsuki rozsunęła shoji i weszła do środka z kubkiem herbaty na tacy.  
\- Kiedy byliśmy mali, ty tego nie robiłeś, teraz role się odwróciły.  
\- Ale jesteśmy dorośli, to zupełnie inna sprawa.  
\- Jak się czujesz? Nie nadwerężaj kostki, najlepiej będzie, jeśli położysz ją sobie na poduszce.  
\- Niech zostanie tak, jak jest, i dajcie mi już spokój!- warknął, irytując się coraz bardziej.- Oszaleliście z tą obsesją na punkcie mojego zdrowia…  
\- Po prostu nie możesz przyjąć do siebie wiadomości, że się o ciebie martwimy.  
\- Proszę cię, skończ już ten temat – westchnął Aomine, zakrywając ramieniem oczy.- Więc? Znalazłaś sobie męża podczas mojej nieobecności?  
\- N-nie! Choć dostałam kilka propozycji. Oh, najzabawniejszy był taki niski brunet, chyba miał na imię…  
    Aomine spojrzał na nią, udając, że przysłuchuje się jej słowom. Tak naprawdę jednak myślami był nieco dalej, w okolicach dziedzińca i pachnących krzewów róż, pnących się po ścianach muru, tuż przy przystojnym blondynie, którego ciało było ciepłe jak poranne promienie słoneczne, a uśmiech rozweselał nawet podczas najgorszego dnia. To właśnie w tym miejscu czuł się najlepiej, najbezpieczniej i najprzyjemniej.  
    I to właśnie tam pragnął zostać do samego końca.   
  
***  
  
    Kiedy Aomine otworzył oczy, wnętrze jego pokoju miało przyjemny, ciepły pomarańczowy kolor. Najwyraźniej przespał całe południe, a słońce, nie bacząc na niego, powolutku sunęło w dół nieba, zwiastując nadchodzący wieczór.   
    Przeciągnął się leniwie, poruszył ostrożnie kostką, którą Satsuki ułożyła na poduszce. Nie odczuwał już bólu, jedynie nieprzyjemne uczucie, iż lada moment któreś z mięśni przeskoczy nie tam, gdzie powinno. Zwykle tak miewał, kiedy przez dłuższy czas nie poruszał częścią ciała uwięzioną w bandażu.  
    Westchnął cicho, wpatrując się w sufit. Znów dopadło go wrażenie, że traci tutaj czas na rozleniwianiu się, że przecież powinien już wyruszyć, zacząć robić cokolwiek, inaczej jego mięśnie zastygną w miejscu i nie będzie już zdolny do niczego.  
    Podniósł się powoli do pozycji siedzącej, jednak nie wstał, nasłuchując zbliżających się kroków. Spojrzał na shoji i poczekał, aż rozsuną się, wpuszczając do środka promienie słońca. Na podłodze wykwitł cień wysokiego chłopaka trzymającego w dłoniach tacę z posiłkiem i kubkiem parującej herbaty.  
\- Tak sądziłem, że już nie śpisz – powiedział Kise, wchodząc i zasuwając za sobą shoji.- Widać jednak dopadło cię znużenie, i to dość szybko.  
\- Wszystko przez Satsuki – mruknął, niezadowolony.- Gdybyś był na moim miejscu…  
\- Twoja przyjaciółka wspominała, że nie mogła cię dobudzić.- Kise uśmiechnął się lekko, siadając przy Aomine i przysuwając do niego tacę.- Momoi-sama zabroniła jej przychodzić tu, dopóki sam nie wyjdziesz, ale mnie żaden zakaz nie obowiązywał.  
\- Lepiej jeszcze trochę sobie posiedzę, jestem tutaj bezpieczniejszy – westchnął ciemnoskóry, ochoczo zabierając się za posiłek.- Dziękuję, że się do mnie pofatygowałeś.  
\- Żadem problem, w końcu i tak mówiłem, że przyjdę.- Kise zabrał z tacy jedną z miseczek, w której znajdowała się mleczno-biała, mazista substancja.- To właśnie ta maść, o której ci mówiłem. Posmaruję ci kostkę, kiedy skończysz jeść.  
\- Nie trzeba, już mnie nie boli.- Aomine pokręcił lekko stopą, na dowód wyleczenia.  
\- Nie zaszkodzi posmarować, tak na wszelki wypadek. Dobrze się spało?  
\- Tak, chociaż stokroć bardziej wolałbym się czymś zająć, nawet sprzątaniem dziedzińca, jeśli trzeba.  
\- Kurokocchi i reszta uczniów już się tym zajęła. Na dziś nie ma już żadnej pracy do wykonania.   
\- Co porabia Mistrz?- zagadnął, próbując smażonej ryby.  
\- On i Mistrz Murasakibara cały czas siedzą u niego w pokoju. Momoi-sama i twoja przyjaciółka siedzą nad stawem, pewnie o czymś rozmawiają.  
\- Sensei mówił coś o mnie?  
\- Jedynie to, byś przyszedł do nich po kolacji.- Kise przysunął się do jego stóp i zaczął ostrożnie odwijać materiał.  
    Aomine przyglądał się jego powolnym ruchom. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy zimna maść dotknęła rozgrzanej skóry, przygryzł lekko wargę. Kise, podpierając jego piętę o swoje udo, zaczął rozprowadzać białawą substancję kolistymi ruchami, z nieopisaną dokładnością i starannością. Dotyk jego dłoni był wyjątkowo przyjemny, ciemnoskóry z prawdziwą rozkoszą oddawał się drobnemu masażowi.   
\- Masz jakieś wieści od rodziny?- zapytał.  
\- Siostry przysyłają mi listy od czasu do czasu – odarł Kise, przesuwając koniuszki palców wzdłuż kostki.- Wygląda na to, że wuj już szuka kandydatów na przywódcę. Siostry piszą, że to w głównej mierze wysocy i silnie zbudowani, dojrzali mężczyźni powyżej czterdziestki. Tacy zwykle są… dość gwałtowni – dokończył sucho.- Podobnie zresztą jak wuj.  
\- Hmm…- zamruczał Aomine, czując przyjemne ciepło nie tylko na rozgrzanej maścią nodze.- Wiele słyszy się o ucieczkach kobiet, które nie chcą poddać się przymusowemu zamążpójściu. Twoje siostry o tym nie myślą?  
    Kise roześmiał się lekko, zerkając na ciemnoskórego.  
\- Tak, tuż przed moim odejściem mówiły, że to zrobią, jeśli mi się nie powiedzie. Ale nie mogę na to pozwolić, nie chcę, by zostały wydziedziczone. Teraz mówią, że nad życie kochają swoich wybranków, ale któż może rzec, co przyniesie jutro? Jeśli zostaną pozbawione domu, do którego zawsze będzie wolno im wrócić, nie będą miały przed sobą dobrej przyszłości. Mężczyznom jest o wiele łatwiej w tej kwestii.  
\- Co racja to racja – westchnął Aomine.- Nic na to nie poradzimy, w ciężkich czasach przyszło nam żyć.  
\- A i tak mamy lepiej, niż nasi przodkowie – dodał Kise.- Ciepło?  
\- Tak, fajne uczucie – mruknął, rumieniąc się leciutko.  
    Ryouta uśmiechnął się do niego i wrócił do masowania kostki.  
\- Obwiązanie kostki bandażem to nie jest taki znowu wielki czyn – powiedział.- Każdy to potrafi.   
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- N-nic.- Kise spłonął rumieńcem, zaczął unikać jego wzroku.  
\- Haa?- Aomine uśmiechnął się zaczepnie.- Chodzi o Satsuki?  
\- Niby dlaczego miałoby chodzić o twoją przyjaciółkę?- burknął Kise.- Nie rozumiem, Aominecchi…  
\- Ciągle mówisz o niej „twoja przyjaciółka” – zauważył Daiki.  
\- Co z tego?  
\- No dobrze, więc „moja przyjaciółka” potrafiła tylko obwiązać mi kostkę. Ty zaś przyniosłeś magiczną maść. Sam ją przygotowałeś?  
\- Dziadek mnie tego nauczył.- Kise skinął głową, wyraźnie zadowolony ze zmiany tematu.  
\- Czyli jednak nie jesteś taki bezużyteczny, jak ci wmawiano – mruknął ciemnoskóry.- Mogliby ci dać chociaż posadę medyka.  
\- Znam tylko podstawowe przepisy.- Blondyn wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Poza tym, nigdy nie słyszałem o przywódcy klanu, który nie potrafi porządnie walczyć.  
\- Starczy już, Kise, dziękuję – bąknął Aomine, kiedy Ryouta zaczął wcierać kolejną dawkę maści, co zdecydowanie za bardzo spodobało się pewnym częściom ciała ciemnoskórego.  
\- Eh? No dobrze.- Kise po raz ostatni przesunął dłońmi po kostce, a potem nieoczekiwanie uniósł lekko jego stopę i, nachyliwszy się, ucałował jej wierzch.  
\- C-co ty…?!- Aomine natychmiast zarumienił się po same uszy.  
\- Moja mama zawsze mawiała, że najlepszym środkiem na ból jest pocałunek – powiedział Kise z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.- Trzeba pocałować miejsce, które boli, a wtedy ból sam odejdzie!  
\- Uhm…  
\- Jestem pewien, że lepiej poradzę sobie w leczeniu twoich ran – dodał ciszej Kise.- Może nie jestem wybitnym medykiem, ale znam się na tym bardziej niż twoja przyjaciółka.  
    Aomine przygryzł wargę, starając się nie uśmiechnąć. Kise mógłby zaprzeczać w nieskończoność, ale było widać jak na otwartej dłoni, że chłopak jest zwyczajnie zazdrosny o Satsuki. I chociaż Daikiego zwykle irytowały takie zachowania, tak w przypadku Kise uważał to za nader urocze.  
\- Jesteś jeszcze głodny, czy zaczekasz do kolacji?- zapytał Kise, kładąc na tacę opróżnione naczynia.  
\- Poczekam do kolacji.  
\- W taki razie pójdę to odnieść, a ty…  
\- Nie, czekaj.- Aomine pociągnął go za pas, zmuszając tym samym, by usiadł.- Uhm… Jeśli teraz wyjdziesz, Satsuki zobaczy, że zjadłem, więc znów tu przyjdzie… Poczekaj jeszcze trochę.  
\- D-dobrze – bąknął Kise, odsuwając od nich tacę i siadając tuż przy ciemnoskórym.  
    Między nimi zapadła długa, niezręczna cisza. Aomine przygryzał nerwowo wargę, nasłuchując głośnego bicia serca – nie miał pewności, czy to jego, czy Kise. Dłoń blondyna miał na wyciągnięcie ręki, wystarczyło, że przesunąłby swoją o kilka centymetrów, mógł wręcz wyczuć jej ciepło.  
\- Jesteś strasznie spięty – szepnął Kise.  
\- Tak sądzisz?- bąknął, odwracając od niego wzrok, zawstydzony.  
\- Zostało trochę maści, może rozmasuję ci mięśnie?  
\- Więc to nie jest jakaś lecznicza?- zapytał, zerkając na miseczkę z białą substancją.  
\- Jest, ale działa też rozgrzewająco i rozluźniająco.- Kise uśmiechnął się lekko, sięgając po naczynko, nabrał maści na dłonie, rozsmarowując ją, a następnie przysunął się do Aomine, siadając na jego futonie.  
\- Podwiń rękawy – poprosił.  
    Aomine automatycznie spełnił polecenie, podwijając rękawy kamishimo aż po barki, tak, by Kise mógł rozmasować jego ramiona. Teraz jednak, przez napięcie wiszące w powietrzu, nie bardzo potrafił skupić się na przyjemnym cieple, jakie dawały dłonie blondyna.  
    Po prawym ramieniu nadeszła kolej na lewe. Aomine obrócił się przodem do Kise, by ten nie musiał specjalnie go okrążać. Kiedy chłopak skończył smarowanie i tej ręki, przygryzł wargę, zerkając z rumieńcem na ciemnoskórego.  
\- Czujesz się rozluźniony?  
\- T-trochę – wycedził.  
\- Co mam posmarować teraz?  
    Oh, Bogowie, tylko nie mów tego o czym myślisz… - szepnął do siebie w myślach gorączkowo.  
\- To może… barki i szyja?- zaproponował niezgrabnie.- Zdejmę kamishimo…  
    Kise skinął tylko głową, w milczeniu czekając, aż Aomine rozbierze się do pasa. Odsunął od siebie ubranie, a Ryouta przyklęknął za nim, z nową porcją mazistej substancji na dłoniach.  
    Był twardy jak skała. Póki co, tylko kark, ale zanosiło się na to, że wkrótce stwardnieje mu coś jeszcze.  
    Delikatne dłonie Kise przynosiły ulgę, ciemnoskóry musiał przyznać, że w istocie, po jakimś czasie masowania barków, stawały się one bardziej miękkie, a ich ból powoli znikał, ustępując miejsca przyjemnemu rozluźnieniu.  
\- Aominecchi?  
\- Mmm?  
\- Skąd masz tę bliznę? Tę między łopatkami.  
\- Hmm…- Aomine potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by słowa Kise do niego dotarły, i by poszukał w głowie odpowiedzi na nie.  
\- Moja pierwsza misja – wymruczał.- I zarazem pierwsza poważna walka.  
\- Wygląda na starą.- Kise przesunął powoli palcami po długiej szramie zdobiącej plecy ciemnoskórego.  
\- Bo jest stara – mruknął Aomine.- Wygląda brzydko, bo rozrastała się, gdy dorastałem.  
\- Nie szpeci cię wcale…- szepnął blondyn.- Ale szkoda, że ci ją zadano…  
\- Cóż, chyba nie ma na tym świecie samuraja, który nie nosiłby na ciele żadnej blizny, czy znamienia. Każdy jakąś ma, nieważne jaki silnym jest wojownikiem.  
\- Masz takich więcej?  
\- Teraz doszła tylko ta niedawna, na udzie, ale za kilka miesięcy pewnie zniknie.  
\- Czy mogę ją zobaczyć?  
\- Jasne – odpowiedział po krótkiej chwili milczenia.  
    Wziął od Kise swoje ubranie, jednak tylko zarzucił je niedbale na ramiona, ściągając zaś hakama. Ryouta przesunął się do jego bioder, siadając tak, by zasłonić sobą wstydliwe partie jego ciała przed ewentualnym gościem, gdyby takowy niespodziewanie zajrzał do pokoju.   
    Daiki usiadł wygodnie, zginając nogę w kolanie i prezentując kilkucentymetrowe cięcie na ciemnej, gładkiej skórze. Kise, przygryzając wargę, przesunął po niej nieśmiało dłonią, powodując gęsią skórkę.  
\- Już się goi – szepnął.- To dobrze.  
\- Mhm.- Aomine starał się oddychać równomiernie, by uspokoić serce, ale ponieważ Ryouta wciął głaskał delikatnie jego udo, nie był w stanie tego zrobić.  
\- Boli?  
\- Tylko czasami – odparł cicho.  
    Kise skinął lekko głową, a potem oparł dłonie o futon i nachylił się nad nogą, delikatnie całując ranę. Aomine wstrzymał powietrze, zacisnął palce na kocu. Blondyn bardzo powoli uniósł się, odgarnął włosy za ucho, a następnie zbliżył do ciemnoskórego i pocałował go w usta.  
    Daiki jęknął cicho, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. Kise wsunął język do jego ust, przesunął nim po zębach i podniebieniu, zaczął drażnić język Aomine, wprawiając oba w jakby zmysłowy taniec. Ryouta ledwie powstrzymywał się od tego, by usiąść okrakiem na ciemnoskórym i w zupełności oddać się tym pocałunkom, nie bacząc na czyhające w postaci innych mieszkańców świątyni zagrożenia.   
    Sięgnął dłonią do stwardniałego członka Aomine i ścisnął go lekko. Na jego rękach wciąż było trochę maści, dlatego wykorzystał to do pieszczenia chłopaka. Zaczął przesuwać po nim dłonią, sunąc powoli w górę i w dół, pragnąc wprawić go w jeszcze silniejsze reakcje, chcąc by stał się naprawdę twardy.  
    Tyle dni marzył o tej chwili. W tylu snach widział podobne sceny, pełne pewnych, silnych ruchów, przyjemnych, delikatnych pieszczot i zmysłowych, namiętnych spełnień.  
    A teraz… teraz chciał posmakować choć odrobiny.  
\- Kise…- wyszeptał Aomine drżącym głosem, próbując chwycić jego dłoń.- Przestań… nie możemy… mówiłem ci, że nie ma pośpiechu…  
\- Nie chcę czekać – wychrypiał Ryouta.- Obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami, Aominecchi, obaj pragniemy siebie nawzajem, znamy siłę naszych żądz… skoro zarówno ty jak i ja chcemy tego równie mocno, to dlaczego się powstrzymujemy?  
\- Jesteśmy… mężczyznami – wysapał ciemnoskóry.- To nie to samo… co z kobietą…  
\- No właśnie.- Kise pocałował go czule.- Nie jestem kobietą, nie musisz obchodzić się ze mną tak ostrożnie… Spójrz, jaki jesteś twardy – wymruczał, patrząc na jego członka.- To ci sprawia wielką rozkosz, prawda?  
\- T-to… nie ma…  
\- Możesz poczuć więcej – wyszeptał Kise, znów go całując.- Ponieważ chcę dać ci więcej, Aominecchi… Nie odrzucaj tego.  
\- Nie odrzucam… cholera, przestań ruszać… ręką! Z-zaraz… dojdę…!  
    Aomine opadł ciężko na futon, wyginając kręgosłup i poruszając nerwowo biodrami. Kise nie zrezygnował z pieszczenie go, przyspieszył ruchy dłoni, obserwując twarz ciemnoskórego, jego zmarszczone brwi, rozchylone lekko usta, jego błyszczące oczy, patrzące teraz na to, co robił Ryouta.  
    Daiki zasłonił usta, nim wyrwał się z nich niepohamowany jęk rozkoszy, który nastąpił, gdy z jego członka wytrysnęła sperma. Kiedy Kise, odczekawszy, dopóki nie przestanie ona z niego wypływać, zabrał dłoń i spuścił głowę, wbijając mętny wzrok w futon, Aomine w końcu rozpoczął próby uspokojenia się. Oddychał głęboko i szybko, przywracając swe zwyczajowe tętno i puls.  
    Tymczasem Kise w milczeniu czekał, aż dojdzie do siebie. Sam był bardzo podniecony, jego erekcja wręcz sprawiała ból, ale wolał to przeczekać, niż prosić o pieszczoty Aomine, czy samemu zacząć się przy nim onanizować.  
    Lepiej zrobić to u siebie, chyba że Aomine jednak…  
    Kiedy ciemnoskóry odchrząknął głośno, Kise wzdrygnął się nerwowo i spojrzał na niego pospiesznie, oczekując nagany.  
\- Rozumiem – westchnął Aomine.- Doprawdy, jesteś bardziej napalony niż ja kiedyś…  
\- A-ale tylko ty tak na mnie działasz!- wypalił Kise, rumieniąc się.- Do tej pory nikt tak bardzo mnie nie pociągał, nikogo nie pragnąłem do tego stopnia, by być wstanie wręcz iść na całość tak szybko! J-jednak ja myślałem o tobie przez ostatnie dziesięć lat, co prawda, nie w takim znaczeniu… a kiedy cię znów spotkałem, to był po prostu… to było takie nagłe…- Kise westchnął cicho.  
\- W porządku – wymamrotał Daiki, ściskając jego dłoń.- Ale nie możemy robić tu takich rzeczy! Tyle razy ci mówiłem…  
\- Przepraszam, nie mogłem się powstrzymać, kiedy zacząłeś reagować!  
\- To normalne, że zareagowałem, przecież mówiłem, że cię pragnę!  
    Kise spłonął rumieńcem, jego oczy zaszkliły się lekko. Poruszył się nerwowo na piętach, mając wielką ochotę rzucić się w ramiona ciemnoskórego.  
\- Kocham cię, Aominecchi – szepnął.- Przepraszam.  
\- Nie przepraszaj.- Aomine przygryzł wargę, ubrał się pospiesznie i znów usiadł przy Kise.- Czy ty… zajmiesz się tym?- Wskazał na jego wypukłość.  
\- T-tak, poradzę sobie…  
\- Wybacz, chciałbym ci się odwdzięczyć, ale…  
\- Nie szkodzi, rozumiem!- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego.- Nie ma pośpiechu, prawda?  
\- Prawda.- Daiki również się uśmiechnął.- To co? Chyba pora pokazać się światu…  
    Kise skinął głową, po czym chwycił w dłonie tacę i zerknął na swoje krocze, czy aby przypadkiem nie widać zbytnio wypukłości. Na szczęście jego obawy nie potwierdziły się, mógł spokojnie zanieść naczynia do kuchni i udać się do swojego pokoju.  
\- Więc… widzimy się na kolacji, Aominecchi.  
    Aomine skinął głową, patrząc, jak Kise wychodzi na zewnątrz. Westchnął ciężko, opadając na futon, jakby nagle stracił całą energię. Cóż, w pewnym sensie tak właśnie było.  
\- „Dać mi więcej”, co?- mruknął do siebie, zamykając oczy.- Głupi… tak jakbym potrzebował czegoś więcej, niż tych dwóch słów …   
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
    Nadszedł cichy, spokojny wieczór, tak częsty w okolicach miasta, w którym znajdowała się świątynia Mistrza Akashiego. Nic zresztą dziwnego – do wypadków dochodziło tutaj bardzo rzadko, bowiem Mistrz skrupulatnie doglądał mieszkańców, wysyłając do miasta patrole, które pilnowały porządku oraz bacznie przyglądały się nowoprzybyłym gościom.  
    Kiedy tylko księżyc począł swą wędrówkę po nocnym niebie, a młodzi samurajowie skończyli sprzątać po kolacji, Aomine udał się do pokoju Mistrza Akashiego. Obawiał się odrobinę tego spotkania, jako iż ich towarzyszami mieli być Mistrz Murasakibara, Momoi-sama, oraz Satsuki. Jak stwierdził bowiem sensei, ona i Aomine dorośli już do wieku, kiedy mogą uczestniczyć w rozmowach większej wagi.  
\- Kise lada moment przyniesie nam herbatę – powiedział spokojnie Mistrz Akashi, poczym zerknął na swojego przyjaciela.- Oraz porcję łakoci dla twojego niepohamowanego głodu na nie, mój drogi Atsushi.  
\- Mm – mruknął zadowolony Mistrz Murasakibara, skinąwszy głową.  
\- Chciałbym podziękować również za wasze odwiedziny, oraz za to, iż zgodziliście się spędzić dziś ze mną ten wieczór. Zapewniam, że wasze towarzystwo jest dla mnie zaszczytem.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, Seijuurou.- Momoi-sama uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.- Dobrze wiesz, że ja i Satsuki zawsze z przyjemnością odwiedzamy twoje strony.  
\- Żałuję, że nie mógł z wami przyjechać twój szanowny mąż – westchnął Mistrz Akashi.  
\- Niestety, obecne czasy na to nie pozwalają – mruknęła Momoi-sama.- Ledwie starcza mu czasu, by porozmawiać ze mną rankiem, a co dopiero, by udać się w odwiedziny do przyjaciela, do którego nie ma żadnych interesów.  
\- Papa jest bardzo zapracowany – dodała z westchnieniem Satsuki.- Ciekawe, kiedy w końcu znów będziemy mogli zjeść razem posiłek.  
\- Momoi-sama, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, twój mąż jest urzędnikiem?- zapytał grzecznie Aomine.  
\- Zgadza się.- Momoi-sama skinęła głową.- Pracuje w pałacu cesarza, choć ostatnio również sporo podróżuje w sprawach finansowych.- Kobieta westchnęła przeciągle, kręcąc głową.- Rząd myśli tylko o pieniądzach i władzy, za nic mają bezbronne, tęskniące za mężami kobiety i dzieci. Tylu urzędników pracuje pod ręką cesarza, ale to właśnie na mojego męża muszą spływać prawie wszystkie obowiązki.  
\- Cesarz bardzo ceni sobie jego zasługi i oddanie – powiedział spokojnie Mistrz Akashi, trącając wachlarzem Mistrza Murasakibarę, który przysypiał na siedząco.- Jestem pewien, że gdy skończy się to zamieszanie w szogunacie, wszystko szybko wróci do normy i znów będziesz miała męża dla siebie.  
    Aomine odwrócił delikatnie głowę, słysząc zbliżające się kroki. Mistrz Akashi również je usłyszał, zerknął na shoji, a kiedy tuż za nimi rozległo się skrzypienie, powiedział:  
\- Nie przejmuj się grzecznością, Kise, wejdź śmiało. Jesteśmy spragnieni, co poniektórzy również senni.  
\- Ah… t-tak.  
    Shoji rozsunęły się i oczom wszystkich zebranych ukazał się przystojny blondyn o rumianych policzkach. Kise wszedł do środka i, uklęknąwszy, złożył niski ukłon.  
\- Herbata, Mistrzu – powiedział, po czym, bez zbędnej komendy, rozłożył na stoliku sześć parujących kubków, oraz talerz słodkości, za które od razu łapczywie chwycił Mistrz Murasakibara.  
    Aomine spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na szósty kubek, przy którym usiadł Kise. Mistrz Akashi, widząc jego spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Mojego nowego ucznia, Kise, również pozwoliłem sobie zaprosić, w końcu wkrótce opuszcza moją świątynię – wytłumaczył.   
\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie, Mistrzu.- Kise skłonił lekko głowę.  
\- Przepraszam, Mistrzu, ale wspominałeś o jakimś zamieszaniu w szogunacie – przypomniał Aomine, którego zainteresowały te słowa.- Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć coś więcej na ten temat?  
\- Od kiedy interesujesz się polityką, Mine-chin?- mruknął Mistrz Murasakibara.  
\- W porządku, młodzież powinna wiedzieć, jaka sytuacja panuje w naszym kraju – powiedział spokojnie Akashi.- Owszem, mój drogi Aomine, obecnie w szogunacie panuje niemałe zamieszanie, a to wszystko za sprawą choroby, która dręczy obecnego szoguna.  
\- Choroby?- powtórzył ciemnoskóry.  
\- Nasz szogun, Iemochi Tokugawa, już od dziecka był chorowity – zaczął Mistrz Akashi.- Nic więc dziwnego, że i teraz zdrowie mu nie dopisuje, w końcu ma nie więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Choroba, która go rozłożyła, jest dość poważna i przypuszcza się, że szogun nie pożyje zbyt długo.  
\- A szkoda, biedak dopiero co poślubił siostrę samego cesarza – westchnęła Momoi-sama.- Nie zasmakował jeszcze życia jako prawdziwy mąż.  
\- Więc, zamieszanie to ma zapewne związek z jego następcą, tak?- zapytał Kise.  
\- Zaiste – westchnął teraz Mistrz Akashi, zamknąwszy na moment oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, ich spojrzenie było nieco przygaszone i ponure.- Już teraz trwają przygotowania do ogłoszenia nowego szoguna, a ma nim być nie kto inny, a Tokugawa Yoshinobu.  
\- Prostak i łajdak – mruknął pod nosem Mistrz Murasakibara, ze złością gryząc dango.  
\- W czym dokładnie leży problem?- zapytała Satsuki.- Czy to zły człowiek?  
\- Jest tyranem – odparł gorzko Mistrz Akashi.- Dla władzy i pieniędzy jest gotów zrobić wszystko. To właśnie w nim jest największy, jak to określiłaś, moja mała Satsuki, problem. Yoshinobu od lat poluje na tytuł szoguna, a odkąd Iemochi zawarł przymierze z cesarzem, jest jeszcze bardziej zdesperowany. Był temu przeciwny, o mały włos nawet nie wszczął wojny w swoim klanie.  
\- Ale dlaczego?- zapytał Kise, marszcząc brwi.- Czy przymierze z cesarzem nie jest przydatne? Z tego, co wiem, to właśnie dzięki cesarzowi żyje nam się całkiem dobrze.  
\- To prawda.- Mistrz Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego.- Ale Yoshinobu pragnie wyłącznej władzy szogunatu. Nie chce, by do jego spraw wtrącał się cesarz, nie chce, by podejmowane przez szogunat decyzje były od niego zależne, czy wręcz podejmowane podług jego słowa.  
\- Na nasze nieszczęście, w końcu spełniło się jego marzenie i został wybrany na następcę Iemochiego – odezwał się Mistrz Murasakibara. Upił łyk herbaty i westchnął cicho.- A ponieważ wkrótce stanie się prawdziwym szogunem, nas czekają ciężkie czasy.   
\- Co masz na myśli, Mistrzu?- zapytał Aomine.- Bo chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że może dojść do starcia pomiędzy Yoshinobu a cesarzem?  
\- Prawdopodobnie nie bezpośrednio – odpowiedział mu.- Ale Yoshinobu znajdzie sposób, by mu dopiec. I na pewno zacznie od dyskretnego łamania jego praw. Potrzebuje dużej ilości wiernych i oddanych ludzi, myślących podobnie jak on, ale pewnego dnia nadejdzie świt, podczas którego złamie przymierze. A wtedy…  
    W pokoju zapadła długa cisza.  
\- Dojdzie do wojny – szepnął Kise.  
    Nikt się nie odezwał, jednak odpowiedź, jedyna z możliwych, zawisła między nimi.  
\- To wydaje się niemożliwe – podjął w końcu Aomine.- Szogunat nie jest aż tak silny, w porównaniu do wojsk cesarza! Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy rozpoczyna się westernizacja Japonii i nasz kraj otwiera się na inne państwa!  
\- Dlatego też jest to dość dogodna okazja – powiedział Mistrz Akashi.- Yoshinobu z największą przyjemnością skorzysta z tej szansy i zaatakuje w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, kiedy cesarz będzie zajęty prowadzeniem sojuszy z obcymi krajami. Szczerze mówiąc, to wydaje się wręcz najlepszym i najkorzystniejszym sposobem. Jeśli obali cesarza i rząd, szogunat będzie miał wyłączną władzę nad naszym państwem, a na jego czele stanie, oczywiście, Yoshinobu.  
\- Strach pomyśleć, jakie prawa zaczął by uchwalać – wtrąciła się Momoi-sama.  
\- A jeśli będzie odwrotnie…- zaczął niepewnie Kise.- Jeśli to cesarz obali szogunat? Przecież ta opcja wydaje się bardziej prawdopodobna.  
\- Masz rację, Kise – odparł Mistrz Akashi.- I prawdopodobnie tak właśnie się stanie. Wojska cesarza są niezliczone. Nieważne, jak dobrze wyszkolonych ludzi będzie posiadał w swych szeregach Yoshinobu, nigdy nie będzie w stanie pokonać przeciwnika, którego sobie wybrał. Zostanie obalony, a wraz z nim cały szogunat, raz na zawsze. Nie dostaną drugiej szansy, nie pozwolą im na jego odbudowę. To będzie ich ostatecznych koniec, będą istnieć jedynie na kartach historii.  
\- A jak to się skończy dla nas?- zapytała Satsuki.  
\- Wojną, oczywiście – mruknął Mistrz Murasakibara.- Będziemy musieli stanąć do walki, choć nawet nie będziemy wiedzieć, przeciwko komu. Kiedy rozpęta się piekło, jedni ludzie będą zabijać drugich, bo nikt nie będzie wiedział, kto po czyjej jest stronie.  
\- Przecież tak nie może być- powiedziała słabo Satsuki, spuszczając wzrok.- Jaki to ma sens…? Zabijanie się nawzajem, mordowanie swoich braci bez wyraźnego powodu? I to wszystko w imię czego? Władzy? Pieniędzy? Czy egoizmu i pychy?  
\- Wszystkiego jednocześnie – mruknęła jej matka.- Właśnie na tym polega polityka, drogie dziecko. Dlatego zajmują się nią sami głupcy. Ponieważ mądrzy ludzie wiedzą, że należy trzymać się od niej z daleka.  
\- Polityka nie jest złem najwyższym, Momoi-sama – odezwał się Akashi z powagą.- Jest konieczna, aby odpowiedzialnie kierować państwem i ludem. Ani ty, ani ja, czy ktokolwiek inny na tym świecie nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie bez niej życia. Dlatego, proszę, nie kieruj się osobistymi powódkami. Twój świętej pamięci mąż i troskliwy ojciec twojej córki poświęcił dla kraju swoje życie, aby wam, oraz nam wszystkim, mogło żyć się lepiej. Jesteśmy winni mu chociaż uszanowanie dla jego czynów.  
    Momoi-sama zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię, spuściła wzrok na stolik, zasłoniła usta wachlarzem. Aomine wiedział, że jest jej przykro przez słowa Mistrza Akashiego, ale miał on również rację. Polityka była ważna, ponieważ bez niej kraj nie mógłby w pełni działać, panowałby w nim Chaos.   
\- Zakończmy ten temat – mruknął Mistrz Murasakibara.- Od tego gadania tylko bardziej zgłodniałem.  
\- Żadna nowość – westchnął Mistrz Akashi.- Jednak chciałbym poruszyć jeszcze jeden temat, głównie zaś pytam ciebie, Atsushi. Czy słyszałeś o rzekomym powrocie Białego Kła?  
    Aomine uniósł czuje spojrzenie, wbijając je w Mistrza Murasakibarę, który znów upił łyk herbaty, bardzo długi. Odstawił kubek na stolik i westchnął przeciągle.  
\- W istocie – powiedział.- Obiło mi się o uszy, że w moich okolicach pojawił się człowiek w białej masce, z białym ostrzem w ręku, wybił jeden z Klanów, po czym obwieścił staremu pijaczynie, że ma zamiar pozbyć się wszystkich samurajów… czy jakoś tak.  
\- Pomyślałem, że będziesz wiedział coś więcej na ten temat – powiedział Mistrz Akashi.- Aomine wkrótce wybiera się w tamte okolice, by przyjrzeć się temu bliżej. Masz jakieś podejrzenia?  
\- Tylko jedno – odparł Mistrz i zamilkł na krótki moment.- Wygląda na to, że jakiś obłąkany człowiek skradł Białe Ostrze i podszywa się pod Białego Kła. Innego wytłumaczenia nie ma.  
\- Musi więc być bardzo dobry we władaniu mieczem – mruknął Aomine.- Skoro sam jeden zdołał wybić cały klan. Jak myślisz, Mistrzu, jeśli to ten sam, który zabił moją rodzinę, dlaczego ujawnił się dopiero teraz? Dlaczego dopiero teraz ogłosił swą żądzę mordu?  
\- Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, Mine-chin. Nie powiedziałem, że to ten obłąkaniec wybił klan Mochizuki – powiedział Mistrz.- Mógł to zrobić ktoś inny, być może ten, którego tak usilnie próbujesz znaleźć, a mężczyzna, który podał się za Białego Kła, po prostu chce wprowadzić zamieszanie. To pewnie głupi dzieciak, którego wkrótce znajdziemy martwego. Nie ty jeden szukasz Białego Kła. Zapewne ktoś już do niego dotarł i pokazał mu, jak głupio postąpił, żartując sobie w ten sposób.  
\- Dlaczego nie wierzysz, że to prawdziwy Biały Kieł, Mistrzu?- zapytał Aomine.  
\- Właśnie dlatego, że prawdziwy morderca nie ujawniałby się w taki sposób. Zwłaszcza Biały Kieł.   
\- Sądzisz więc, że moje poszukiwania skończą się fiaskiem?  
\- Tak właśnie myślę – potwierdził Mistrz Murasakibara, zabierając swojemu przyjacielowi jego kubek herbaty i upijając z niego kilka łyków. Mistrz Akashi zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, jednak nie odezwał się.- Ale zrobisz, jak zechcesz. Kto wie, może trafisz tam jednak na jakiś ślad, który doprowadzi cię do mordercy twojej rodziny. Wierz mi, że życzę ci jak najlepiej.  
\- Dziękuję, Mistrzu.- Aomine ukłonił się lekko.  
\- Jaka szkoda – westchnął Mistrz Akashi.- Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz jakoś w stanie mu pomóc.  
\- Tobie też dziękuję, Mistrzu Akashi.  
\- Ależ nie ma za co, moje dziecko. Zarówno ja, jak i Atsushi, okazaliśmy się być raczej bezużyteczni.  
\- No, no, no – wymruczał gniewnie Mistrz Murasakibara.- Jeśli już tak wam zależy, to jest coś, o czym jeszcze słyszałem, choć nie wniesie to ni grama pomocy Mine-chinowi.  
\- Oh.- Mistrz Akashi uśmiechnął się dyskretnie.- Zamieniamy się więc w słuch, Atsushi.   
\- Słyszałem plotki o tym, że Iemochi, mimo ciężkiej choroby, zainteresował się tą sprawą. Jego poprzednicy niewiele potrafili zrobić, ale Iemochi zawarł przecież przymierze z cesarzem, toteż zwrócił się do niego o pomoc. Ponoć Koumei oddał mu do władzy jakichś… Hmm, jakich to oni słów użyli… Ah, „profesjonalistów”. To wyszkoleni w tropieniu i zabijaniu samurajowie z różnych Klanów, którzy do tej pory służyli bezpośrednio cesarzowi. Nie wiem, kim są, ale ponoć wkrótce mają przedsięwziąć specjalne środki w poszukiwaniu Białego Kła. Obłąkaniec, czy nie, namieszał bardziej, niż mu się wydawało.   
\- Więc będą go szukać?- mruknął Aomine, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Cóż, mogłem się spodziewać, że w końcu spróbują coś z tym zrobić. Jednak mam nadzieję, że zdołam go odnaleźć pierwszy.  
\- Skoro życie ci niemiłe – westchnął Mistrz Murasakibara.- Jesteś taki młody, Mine-chin. Twój przeciwnik, jeśli naprawdę on sam jeden wybił te klany, jest od ciebie o wiele, wiele silniejszy.  
\- O tym się przekonamy – odparł cicho Aomine.- W obliczu mordercy mojej rodziny nie mam zamiaru się powstrzymywać. Gdy nadejdzie ta chwila, zapewne przestanę być sobą.  
    Wszyscy umilkli, pozwalając by te słowa zawisły w powietrzu na dłuższy moment. Momoi-sama wpatrywała się w Aomine z nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, Satsuki siedziała obok niej, jakby skulona w sobie. Kise musiał powstrzymać się od chwycenia dłoni ciemnoskórego, którą ten zacisnął w pięść.  
\- No dobrze, moi mili, myślę, że na dziś wystarczy tych dyskusji – powiedział Mistrz Akashi.- Jutro moich uczniów czeka sporo pracy, a wy, drodzy goście, na pewno odczuwacie znużenie po podróży. Lepiej więc będzie, jeśli wcześnie udacie się na spoczynek.  
\- Dobry pomysł – mruknął Murasakibara.  
\- Kise, zanieś proszę naczynia do kuchni.  
\- Tak, Mistrzu.  
    Aomine pożegnał się z Mistrzem Akashim oraz jego gośćmi, poczym wyszedł z pokoju tuż za Kise.  
\- Dobrej nocy, Aominecchi – powiedział cicho blondyn, uśmiechając się do niego.  
\- Dobrej nocy, Kise.- Chłopak odpowiedział tym samym, poczym ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju.  
    Chociaż większość tego dnia przespał, czuł ogromne znużenie. Być może głównym tego powodem była dzisiejsza dyskusja o polityce i Białym Kle, a może zwyczajnie miał dość swojego wahania, które non stop igrało z jego myślami. Z jednej strony niepohamowana chęć zemszczenia się za bliskich, z drugiej zaś przyjaciele, którzy próbują go odwieść od jego planów.  
    A jeśli mają rację? Jeśli Mistrz Murasakibara ma rację i nie powinien stawać naprzeciwko tak silnego przeciwnika, bo może to skończyć się jego śmiercią i ośmieszeniem? Co, jeśli Mistrz Akashi ma rację i zemsta do niczego nie doprowadzi, nie przyniesie mu ulgi? Zabicie Białego Kła nie przywróci mu zmarłych. Wiedział o tym, ale…  
    Przygryzł wargę. Był świadom tego, że jego przyjaciele martwią się o niego, trochę go to nawet irytowało. Właśnie przez nich, przez ich słowa i troskę, przez ich opiekuńczość… właśnie przez się wahał. Narazić życie w imię zemsty? Czy pozostać u boku kochających przyjaciół?  
    Usłyszał szelesty. Zwolnił kroku, bezgłośnie stąpając po deskach mostku otaczającego dom. Dźwięki dochodziły z pobliża stawu, nieopodal jego pokoju. Zwykły człowiek stwierdziłby, że to wiatr szeleści krzewami rosnącego tam lilaku, ale nie Aomine. On wyraźnie słyszał nierówność, przerywanie i…  
    Oddech.  
    Ruszył w tamtym kierunku, nieco zaniepokojony. Zwykle takie sapanie wydawał z siebie ktoś zmęczony, lub ranny.  
    Albo ktoś, kto, jak się okazało, zapragnął w świetle księżyca, popieścić czule swojego kochanka.  
    Aomine nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Stał naprzeciwko całujących się mężczyzn, zarumieniony, czekając, aż go zauważą. Nie miał pojęcia, czy w tej świątyni panuje jakaś klątwa i młodzi samurajowie zakochują się w sobie nawzajem, czy może świątynia sama takowych przyciąga.  
    Przygryzł wargę, myśląc o Mistrzu Akashim. W końcu to on werbował nowych uczniów.  
    Czyżby miał jakiś niezwykły zmysł?  
    Nie mogąc już wytrzymać, odchrząknął głośno. Dopiero wtedy Kuroko oderwał się szybko od Kagamiego i obaj spojrzeli na ciemnoskórego – jeden dość obojętnie, drugi z przerażeniem.  
\- Wiecie, wybieranie takich miejsc na czułości nie jest zbyt mądre.  
\- Yyy… no więc my… t-to nie tak…  
\- Przerywanie komuś w takim momencie nie jest z kolei zbyt kulturalne, Aomine-kun – rzekł z powagą Kuroko.  
\- Ej! Gdyby ktoś inny was przyłapał, moglibyście mieć problemy!  
\- Gdyby ktoś inny nas przyłapał, na pewno poczekałby z naganą, aż skończymy – westchnął Kuroko, denerwując Aomine jeszcze bardziej.   
\- Dobrze, zrozumiałem, PRZEPRASZAM.  
\- Obiecaj, że to się więcej nie powtórzy.  
\- Kuroko, przymknij się! Bądź dla niego miły, bo nas wyda!- szepnął konspiracyjnie Kagami.  
\- Spokojnie, Kagami-kun, panuję nad sytuacją. Zaraz sobie pójdzie i będziesz mógł pocałować mnie na dobranoc.  
\- Akurat! Wracam do siebie!  
\- Nie będę wam przeszkadzał, róbcie co chcecie – westchnął Aomine, nie wierząc, że naprawdę przed chwilą był świadkiem tego zdarzenia, i że w dodatku to on czuł się bardziej winny, niż oni.  
\- Dobranoc, Aomine-kun.  
\- Eh, czekaj!- Kagami spojrzał na niego z niepokojem, marszcząc swoje podwójne brwi.- N-nie powiesz nikomu, nie?  
\- Nie – mruknął Aomine.- Raczej nie miałbym z tego żadnych przyjemności, a już tym bardziej wy. Ale uważajcie trochę – ostrzegł cicho.- Bo wasze schadzki naprawdę mogą się źle skończyć.  
\- Dzięki – mruknął Kagami.  
    Aomine spojrzał na Kuroko, oczekując podziękowania również od niego, ale on stał tylko obok swojego ukochanego i wpatrywał się bez wyrazu w Daikiego. Ciemnoskóry ponownie westchnął, po czym oddalił się do swojego pokoju, po drodze dwa czy trzy razy zerkając na nich przez ramię. Wciąż stali między krzewami lilaku, trzymając się za dłonie, szepcząc coś do siebie.  
    Wyglądało na to, że są w poważnym związku.  
    Kiedy Daiki znalazł się w swoich przytulnych czterech kątach i ułożył na futonie, powrócił myślami do Kise. Czy to możliwe, by oni kiedyś również spędzali czas w ten sposób? Póki co od wewnątrz pali ich nienasycone pożądanie, ale przecież to nie wszystko, prawda? Kiedy je zaspokoją, wciąż będą coś do siebie czuć, wciąż będą pragnąć siebie nawzajem, nie tylko ciała, ale także serca i duszy.  
    Tak jak Kagami i Kuroko. Trzymać się delikatnie za dłonie, szeptać cicho w półuśmiechu, muskać ledwie ustami, dla samej przyjemności, dla samej radości z bycia obok.  
    Aomine westchnął ciężko, rumieniąc się. Do tej pory nigdy tak nie myślał, nieważne jak piękną kobietę spotkał, nigdy nawet nie wyobrażał sobie jakby to było spędzać z nią romantyczne wieczory, obdarowywać miłością i pocałunkami ot tak, bez powodu. Ale jeśli chodziło o Kise, ta perspektywa wydawała mu się nawet dość kusząca.   
    Przygryzł wargę, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech. Wyobraził sobie siebie i Kise wśród krzewów kolorowych kwiatów, obejmujących się, dotykających czule swych ust. Takie miłosne wizje w głowie mężczyzny były chyba rzadkością.  
    Odwrócił się na bok, zamykając oczy. Miał nadzieję, że sen nadejdzie szybko.  
    Bo bardzo chciał spotkać w nim pewnego przystojnego blondyna.  
  
***  
  
    Tego dnia Kise obudził się w doprawdy wyśmienitym humorze. Z samego rana ochoczo zabrał się za pomoc przy śniadaniu, i wręcz z przyjemnością sprzątał dziedziniec i przygotowywał dojo do ćwiczeń, jako iż zanosiło się na deszcz. Jego koledzy jednak musieli doskonalić swe umiejętności każdego dnia, nie mogli zrobić sobie wolnego od treningu.  
    Blondyn miał szczerą nadzieję, że uda mu się spędzić odrobinę czasu sam na sam z Aomine. Cieszył się, że ich relację pogłębiły się odrobinę, i że ciemnoskóry odwzajemnia jego zainteresowanie. Co prawda, nie mogło to się równać z uczuciem żywionym do niego przez dziesięć długich lat, ale…  
    W końcu mógł być z tym, którego kochał.  
    Jedyne, co nie dawało mu spokoju to myśl, że Aomine pewnego dnia zapragnie odbudować swój klan. Oczywiście, nie było w tym nic złego, ale myśl, że ciemnoskóry miałby trzymać w ramionach jakąś kobietę, nie podobała się Kise. Szczerze mówiąc, chłopak nie chciał widzieć nikogo w jego ramionach, prócz niego samego.  
    Westchnął cicho. Starał się o tym nie myśleć, zwłaszcza dziś, kiedy humor tak bardzo mu dopisywał.   
    A przynajmniej dopisywał do pewnego momentu.  
    Kiedy przechodził obok pokoju uszykowanego dla Momoi-sama i jej córki, uwagę blondyna przyciągnęła ich cicha rozmowa. Normalnie by się nią nie zainteresował, jednak do jego uszu dotarło znajome słowo „Dai-chan”.  
    Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, starając się wręcz nie oddychać. Wątpił, by Momoi-sama lub Satsuki miały go usłyszeć, czy wyczuć, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że beze mnie mógłby zrobić coś głupiego – mruknęła cicho dziewczyna.  
\- Ależ drogie dziecko, do tej pory dobrze sobie radził. Nie możesz patrzeć na to w ten sposób…  
\- Radził sobie tylko dlatego, że miał po swojej stronie Mistrzów!- wykrzyknęła Satsuki.- Ale Mistrz Akashi nie będzie żył wiecznie, poza tym Dai-chan nie chce tu zostać, tylko zemścić się na Białym Kle. Wkrótce wyruszy w podróż…- Jej głos przycichł nieco.- J-ja… zastanawiam się, czy by nie udać się razem z nim.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?- westchnęła Momoi-sama.- Daiki na pewno nie pozwoli ci na narażanie się dla niego.  
\- Dai-chan nie ma tu nic do gadania! Martwię się o niego!  
\- Rozumiem to, dziecko, ale powinnaś trzymać swoje uczucia na wodzy – mruknęła jej matka.- To nie przystoi damie, być taką wybuchową.  
\- Ale tu chodzi u Dai-chana – westchnęła Satsuki.- Przecież wiesz, jaki on jest.  
\- To nie zmienia faktu, iż za bardzo pozwalasz swojej miłości do niego kierować sobą – stwierdziła sucho Momoi-sama.  
\- T-to nie dlatego, że go kocham!- pisnęła cicho dziewczyna.- Wszyscy twierdzą, że Dai-chan dorósł i jest gotów do samodzielnego życia, ale to nie prawda! On wciąż jest zagubiony, jeśli nie będzie miał przy sobie kogoś bliskiego, to może źle się dla niego skończyć! To nie przez miłość, tylko zwykły rozsądek chcę przy nim być!  
\- Chyba nic nie poradzę na twoją upartość – westchnęła ciężko Momoi-sama.- Ale, czy nie uważasz, że powinnaś wpierw wyznać mu w końcu swoje uczucia? Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, wkrótce kogoś sobie znajdzie.  
\- W-wiem o tym!- mruknęła Satsuki.- Mam zamiar to zrobić… już niedługo.   
    Kise miał wrażenie, jakby jego serce nagle się zatrzymało. O czym ona mówiła? Chce mu wyznać swoje uczucia? Chce wyruszyć z nim w podróż? Chce być przy nim, przy Aomine?  
    Ona... go kocha?  
    Blondyn przygryzł niepewnie wargę, powoli się wycofując. Nie chciał już nic więcej słyszeć, nie chciał dowiadywać się więcej, niż powinien. Jedyne, czego teraz pragnął, to zabrać stąd Aomine, zabrać go jak najdalej od Momoi.   
    Co, jeśli Aomine również darzy ją jakimś uczuciem? W końcu zawsze lubił kobiety, uwielbiał duże biusty, a taki właśnie miała jego przyjaciółka. Właśnie... przyjaźnili się, znał ją od dziecka, był do niej do pewnego stopnia przywiązany, sporo o sobie wiedzieli. Przecież to oczywiste, że być może czuje do niej coś więcej.  
    Jego nogi drżały delikatnie, kiedy kierował się do pokoju Aomine. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co chce mu powiedzieć, nie wiedział dokładnie, po co w ogóle tam idzie. Ale chciał go zobaczyć, jak najszybciej. Chciał upewnić się, że Daiki...  
    Że on na pewno do niego należy.  
    Podszedł powoli do drzwi jego pokoju, stanął przed nimi, nie odzywając się. Nie musiał. Po krótkiej chwili shoji rozsunęły się, a oczom Kise ukazał się ciemnoskóry samuraj, nakładający na siebie ubranie.  
\- Dzień dobry, Kise - przywitał się z nim, uśmiechając się do niego sympatycznie.- Proszę, wejdź.  
\- Dzień dobry, Aominecchi - odparł Kise, wchodząc do środka.- Widzę, że humor ci dopisuje?  
\- Nie mogę narzekać!- zaśmiał się Daiki, poprawiając kamishimo.- Wyspałem się jak nigdy, udo goi się idealnie, a stopa nie boli mnie ani trochę! A wszystko dzięki tobie - dodał, podchodząc do niego i, z lekkim rumieńcem, nachylając się, by go pocałować.  
    Kise zaniemówił, wpatrując się w niego zaskoczony, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i lekko rozchylonymi ustami. To był zwyczajny, krótki "buziak", ale mimo wszystko... to była inicjatywa Aomine! Chłopak zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał.  
\- W-wszystko?- bąknął, czerwieniąc się na twarzy. Wszystko dzięki niemu? Nawet to, że się wyspał?  
\- No jasne!- odparł Aomine, obwiązując pas wokół talii.- A tobie jak się spało?  
\- Uhm... bardzo dobrze.- Kise uśmiechnął się delikatnie.- Ominęło cię śniadanie.  
\- Bo spałem jak zabity - westchnął Daiki.- Doprawdy, pobyt u Mistrza Akashiego strasznie mnie rozleniwia... Zazwyczaj wstaję przed świtem, ale tutaj...   
\- Ah! B-bo ja właśnie w tej sprawie, Aominecchi - wydukał Kise, przypatrując mu się z uwagą.  
\- Ah tak?- Aomine spojrzał na niego.- O co chodzi?  
\- No więc...- Kise, przygryzając wargę, podszedł bliżej niego.- Zastanawiałem się dziś rano, czy... czy nie moglibyśmy wyruszyć wcześniej?  
\- Wcześniej?- powtórzył Aomine.- Dlaczego?  
    Kise nie potrzebował dużo czasu, by znaleźć wymówkę, całkiem zresztą wiarygodną.  
\- Mój trening...- mruknął z przepraszającym uśmiechem.- Nie zostało mi dużo czasu, więc ja... chciałbym zacząć jak najszybciej, Aominecchi. Wygląda na to, że najbliższe dni będą deszczowe, więc dojo będzie zajęte, a Mistrz Akashi nie pozwala w taką pogodę ćwiczyć na dziedzińcu.  
\- Wiesz, kiedy wyruszymy, też nie będziemy za bardzo mieli gdzie trenować - powiedział z uśmiechem Aomine.- Pozostanie tam walka pod gołym niebem.   
\- Zależy mi...- szepnął nerwowo Ryouta.- T-ty też nie będziesz marnował czasu, Aominecchi! Będziemy mogli szukać Białego Kła, ja... ja zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby ci pomóc!  
    Aomine przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego uważnie. Kise poczuł pot na plecach, nie chciał, żeby ta prośba wyszła na taką podejrzaną! Jedyne, czego chciał, to żeby Satsuki nie wyznała mu miłości, żeby Aomine nie zmienił zdania co do niego, żeby wyruszyli obaj razem, żeby... żeby Daiki go pokochał.  
    Teraz właśnie tylko tego pragnął.  
\- Dobrze - powiedział w końcu ciemnoskóry.- Porozmawiam dziś z Mistrzem Akashim, jeśli tak ci na tym zależy.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho Kise, starając się, by w jego głosie nie było słychać tyle ulgi, ile w rzeczywistości odczuwał.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał z troską Aomine, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i głaszcząc delikatnie.- Wyglądasz na dość... sam nie wiem, zaniepokojonego?  
\- To nic takiego - westchnął Ryouta, z lubością wtulając się w jego dłoń.- Martwię się tylko moją walką z kuzynem... Ale wiem, że wszystko będzie dobrze, jeśli tylko będziesz przy mnie.  
\- Zrobię co tylko będę mógł - rzekł z powagą Aomine, drugą dłonią odgarniając za ucho włosy blondyna.- Jesteś dzisiaj wyjątkowo piękny.  
\- Dz-dziękuję - szepnął Kise, natychmiast się rumieniąc.- T-ty również je...!  
    Nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, gdyż jego usta były już zajęte. Aomine tym razem nie powstrzymywał się - śmiało pogłębił pocałunek, trącając językiem jego język. Blondyn jękął cicho, odruchowo chwytając się jego ramion. W tym momencie Daiki był wyjątkowo namiętny, zupełnie jakby...  
    Jakby dawał mu do zrozumienia, że już jest jego.  
\- K-kocham cię, Aominecchi - westchnął cicho Kise.  
\- Ja też cię kocham - wymruczał ciemnoskóry, obejmując go w talii i znów całując, odrobinę niezadowolony, że Ryouta nie poczekał z wyznaniem aż skończą, tylko przerwał tak miłą pieszczotę.  
    Gdyby nie odgłos zbliżających się kroków, zapewne jeszcze długo by się całowali. Ciemnoskóry oderwał się od Kise, jednak zdążył jeszcze cmoknąć go w usta, uśmiechając się przy tym. Ryouta zaśmiał się cicho, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że naprawdę do tego doszło. Aominecchi przed chwilą go całował! I to jak!  
    Satsuki chyba jednak nie będzie stanowiła dla nich zagrożenia.  
    Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
    Tego dnia Mistrz Akashi nie miał zbyt dużo czasu dla swojego byłego ucznia. Od samego rana czas spędzał z Mistrzem Murasakibarą poza świątynią, załatwiając interesy, popołudniu zaś przeprowadzał jakieś "ważne rozmowy" z Momoi-sama. Ciemnoskóremu samurajowi niezbyt to przeszkadzało, w końcu zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że są starymi znajomymi i chcą nadrobić zaległości, poza tym, jak to zawsze mawiał jego przyjaciel Kiyoshi "najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemności". Zabawnie jednak było obserwować zniecierpliwienie Kise, który za każdym razem, gdy mijał Aomine, pytał go, czy był już może u Mistrza.   
    Daiki przypuszczał, że pośpiech związany z nauką fechtunku nie jest jedynym powodem, dla którego blondynowi tak się spieszyło. Nie był za bardzo w sobie zadufany, jednak i on powoli przestawał kontrolować swoje rządze, zwłaszcza po ostatnim intymnym akcie w jego pokoju.   
    Poza tym, sporo myślał nad swoim "związkiem" z Kise i stwierdził, że nie ma powodu, by się powstrzymywać. Był pewien, że to, co czuje do Ryouty nie jest tylko chęcią współżycia z nim. Oczywiście, seks był czymś, czego pragnął od dłuższego czasu, choć nie był do końca pewien, czy będzie on tak przyjemny, jak sobie wyobrażał - nie chciał w końcu zranić Kise. Jednak, prócz miłości fizycznej, odczuwał również przemożną chęć obdarowania go, a także poczucia z jego strony prawdziwej miłości, niezwiązanej z dotykiem, z rzeczami materialnymi.  
    Okazja do rozmowy z Mistrzem nadarzyła się dopiero późnym wieczorem, kiedy Akashi wrócił z miasta, do którego poszedł w towarzystwie Momoi-sama. Dama udała się na spoczynek do swojego pokoju, Mistrz zaś kazał Kuroko poinformować Aomine, iż oczekuje go u siebie. Jednak kiedy Daiki ledwie znalazł się na dziedzińcu, zaczepiła go jego przyjaciółka.  
\- Satsuki?- mruknął ciemnoskóry, patrząc na nią zaskoczony.- Jeszcze nie śpisz?  
\- Nie jestem już małym dzieckiem - westchnęła ciężko dziewczyna, poczym uśmiechnęła się do niego miło.- Mogę ci chwilę zająć, Dai-chan?  
\- Cóż... właśnie idę do Mistrza - bąknął chłopak.- Może porozmawiamy jutro?  
\- Wolałabym nie. Zresztą, mama przekazała Mistrzowi, że przyjdziesz za piętnaście minut. Wie, że chciałam z tobą pomówić.  
\- Eh? No, w takim razie dobrze.- Aomine wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
\- Przejdziemy się?- zapytała dziewczyna, odgarniając długie różowe włosy za ucho.- Do ogrodu...  
\- Jasne.   
    Aomine był dość zaskoczony jej zachowaniem. Mimo, że jak zawsze uśmiechała się sympatycznie i zwyczajnie się do niego odnosiła, zauważył w jej ruchach jakąś nerwowość, jakiegoś rodzaju wahanie, jakby sama nie była pewna, czy chce być tu teraz przy nim.   
\- Pewnie sporo się u ciebie działo, kiedy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy?- zagadnęła, gdy kierowali się ku kamiennej ścieżce, po stronach której rosły grządki kolorowych kwiatów.  
\- Nie tyle, ile bym chciał, ale można tak powiedzieć - odparł chłopak.- Wolałbym bowiem mieć już za sobą walkę z Białym Kłem. Coraz bardziej wydaje mi się, że powinienem tu zostać i dać sobie spokój...  
\- To bardzo dobry pomysł - powiedziała Satsuki, patrząc na niego uważnie.- To, co chcesz zrobić, jest bardzo niebezpieczne, Dai-chan! Wiem, że jesteś silnym i doświadczonym, jak na swój wiek, samurajem, ale nie dorównasz mocą temu, z którym chcesz się zmierzyć.  
\- Cóż... I tak już postanowiłem.- Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.- Chcę go znaleźć. I zabić go. Nie zmienię zdania, Satsuki.  
\- No tak... jesteś uparty, jak zawsze - westchnęła z uśmiechem.  
    Stanęli na mostku nad stawem. Satsuki spojrzała na jego drgającą taflę, odbijającą okrągłą tarczę księżyca i setki gwiazd. Ucichła, zupełnie jak otaczająca ich przyroda; żaby przestały rechotać, cykady zakończyły swój koncert, tylko wiatr zakradł się do nich cicho i teraz bawił się psotnie jej długimi włosami.  
\- O czym chciałaś porozmawiać?- zapytał swobodnie Aomine, opierając się o drewnianą poręcz mostu.  
\- Nie popędzaj mnie, Dai-chan - skarciła go dziewczyna, rzucając mu obrażone spojrzenie.- To coś poważniejszego niż prośba o wyrzucenie z mojego pokoju robaka, czy odpędzenie natrętnego wielbiciela!  
\- To nie tak, że próbuję cię popędzić - westchnął Aomine.- Po prostu no... Mistrz na mnie czeka, a mam do niego ważną sprawę.  
\- O czym chcesz z nim porozmawiać?  
\- Nie interesuj się, pani ciekawska - mruknął z uśmiechem.- Może powiem ci jutro, to zależy od jego odpowiedzi.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie próbujesz zrobić czegoś głupiego - westchnęła Satsuki, na moment zamykając oczy.- Nie chcę, żeby stało ci się coś złego, Dai-chan!  
\- Wiem o tym. A ty wiesz, że potrafię o siebie zadbać - dodał znacząco.  
\- Tego właśnie najbardziej się obawiam - powiedziała, zebrawszy dłonią swoje włosy i przytrzymując je na swoim lewym ramieniu.- Nie jesteś tak dorosły, jak ci się wydaje.  
\- Co masz na myśli?- zapytał, złoszcząc się odrobinę.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Dai-chan, ja naprawdę się o ciebie martwię!- wykrzyknęła Satsuki, a potem ściszyła głos do szeptu.- Masz dopiero 18 lat! Jesteś taki młody, a wciąż narażasz życie w imię zemsty. Wiem, że nigdy nie będę w stanie tego zrozumieć, ponieważ nie przeżyłam tego, co ty... ale... są tutaj ludzie, którzy pragną, byś przy nich został. Myśl, że coś pójdzie nie tak, że nie zdołasz pokonać Białego Kła... to naprawdę bardzo ich niepokoi. Kochają cię... martwią się i troszczą o ciebie... opiekują się tobą... Ale z każdym dniem, gdy na to patrzę, bardziej przypomina mi to przygotowywanie wieprza do uboju!  
\- W-wieprza?!- wykrzyknął Aomine, zaskoczony.- Nie porównuj mnie do świni!  
\- To nie tak, że cię do niej porównuję, głupku!- Satsuki tupnęła ze złością nogą, biorąc się pod boki.- Przynajmniej nie, jeśli chodzi o wygląd! Czy ty tego nie widzisz, Dai-chan? Mistrz Akashi, Mistrz Murasakibara, nawet moja matka... zawsze się tobą opiekowali, dbali o ciebie... a ty chcesz ich wszystkich zostawić i...- Przygryzła wargę, starając się powstrzymać łzy.- Wierzenie, że go pokonasz nic nie daje! Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się stanie, jeśli umrzesz... jeśli umrzesz, wszyscy będziemy cierpieć.  
\- Więc chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać, by wyperswadować mi ten "pomysł", tak?- mruknął Aomine.  
\- Początkowo... nie - przyznała cicho.- Ale kiedy powiedziałeś, że sam się wahasz, to samo...! To samo wyszło...  
\- Satsuki...- Aomine westchnął ciężko, przecierając kark dłonią.- Wiem o tym, że mam tu tyle wspaniałych ludzi, którzy się o mnie boją. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie będzie wam przykro, jeśli coś mi się stanie. Ale, jak mówiłem, podjąłem już ostateczną decyzję. I pójdę za głosem zemsty, mimo wahań. Może uda mi się pokonać Białego Kła, może nie, tak jak mówisz, nikt tego nie wie. Są dwa wyjścia: albo przeżyję, albo zginę. Albo zostanę tutaj, żyjąc z myślą, że zabójca mojej rodziny wciąż cieszy się wolnością i życiem, albo zemszę się na nim i ukoję ten ból, który siedzi głęboko w środku mnie.- Daiki położył dłoń na sercu, przymknął oczy.- Myślę, że właśnie to jest moją drogą samuraja. I pragnę nią podążać, bez względu na konsekwencje.  
\- Więc... ja pójdę z tobą!- powiedziała Satsuki, odwracając się do niego przodem.  
\- Co?!- wykrzyknął chłopak.- Oszalałaś?!  
\- Jeśli to jest twoja droga samuraja, w takim razie to... to jest moja droga damy!- dokończyła twardo. Aomine nie miał pojęcia, czy ma się śmiać, czy załamać.- Jako dziewczyna, która chce oddać tobie całe swoje serce, całą swoją duszę i całe swoje ciało... jako kobieta, która chce oddać za ciebie życie! Jestem gotowa na każde poświęcenie, Dai-chan! Ponieważ ja...- Aomine wstrzymał powietrze, patrząc na nią w szoku. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Czy ona chce...?- Ponieważ ja... ja kocham cię, Dai-chan!  
    To trafiło go niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Wszystko dookoła zamilkło raptownie, nawet wiatr zatrzymał się, jakby w podobnym zaskoczeniu. Ciemnoskóry wpatrywał się w zaciętą twarz swojej przyjaciółki, w jej zaciśnięte mocno usta, w jej różowe oczy, z których ukradkiem umknęło kilka łez. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien teraz zrobić. Odejść? Powiedzieć coś? Przytulić ją?  
\- Już od dawna...- zaczęła cicho, kiedy nadal nic nie mówił.- To trwa już od bardzo dawna... chyba nawet odkąd tylko cię poznałam... Chociaż byłeś nieznośny, złośliwy, psotliwy i niewychowany, chociaż często podglądałeś mnie w kąpieli...- zaśmiała się lekko, kiedy jego policzki poczerwieniały z zawstydzenia.- Oczywiście, że o tym wiedziałam, głupku! I byłam zła, zawsze, zawsze byłam wściekła! Ale mimo to ani razu nie zwróciłam ci uwagi, ani razu cię nie upomniałam, nie skarciłam... Bo... zawsze chciałam, byś to właśnie był ty, Dai-chan. Żebyś to ty widział mnie zupełnie nagą, na ciele i na duszy, właśnie ty, nikt więcej. Pozwalałam na to, choć to było absurdalne, niedorzeczne, nieodpowiednie i, przede wszystkim, bardzo zawstydzające! To czyniło ze mnie jeszcze większego zboczeńca niż z ciebie... Dlatego właśnie - dodała głośniej, patrząc na niego hardo.- Dlatego właśnie chcę być przy tobie już zawsze! Chociaż wolałabym, żebyś został tutaj, to i tak jestem gotowa pójść za tobą wszędzie! Wszędzie, rozumiesz?! Ponieważ kocham cię tak bardzo, że nie mogę znieść myśli, że jestem gdzieś daleko od ciebie, że nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje, nie wiem, jak sobie radzisz i czy przypadkiem czegoś nie potrzebujesz... Ja wiem, że nie jestem idealna... wiem, że często cię irytuję, że denerwuje cię mój charakter i ciągłe zamartwianie się o ciebie, nie lubisz, kiedy mówię ci, co i jak powinieneś zrobić, jak się zachować... Nie mogę obiecać, że się zmienię, ponieważ jeśli to się nie uda, będziesz tylko bardziej mną zirytowany... jedyne, o czym mogę cię zapewnić to to, że cię kocham. Naprawdę bardzo mocno, szczerze cię kocham, Dai-chan. Zawsze kochałam - dodała, uśmiechając się delikatnie.- I, oczywiście, zawsze będę cię kochać.  
    Aomine zacisnął usta, spuścił powoli wzrok. Sam nie wiedział, co czuje w tym momencie. Zupełnie, jakby był jednocześnie przygnębiony, poruszony i zmieszany. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć. W ogóle bał się odezwać, bał się, że może wszystko zniszczyć choćby wypowiadając jej imię.   
\- Zastanów się dobrze, Dai-chan - powiedziała cicho Satsuki, ocierając łzy i uśmiechając się do niego.- Dam ci tyle czasu, ile tylko będziesz potrzebował! Dobrze?  
    Spojrzał w jej szczere, błyszczące oczy, jednak nie zdobył się na odpowiedź. Nie potrafił nawet skinąć głową. Uczucie, które zawładnęło teraz jego sercem, zostało natychmiast znienawidzone: z jednej strony pustka, z drugiej zaś chęć rozpłakania się.  
\- Nie rób takiej miny, Dai-chan, przecież świat się nie kończy!- Satsuki zaśmiała się swobodnie. Rumieniąc się delikatnie, odgarnęła włosy za ucho, zrobiła nieśmiało krok do przodu i, wspinając się na palcach, pocałowała go.  
    Jej usta były pełne i miękkie, o wiele bardziej niż Kise. Nie smakowały namiętnością i tym specyficznym uczuciem, którym darzył go blondyn, te były raczej jak pocałunek róży. Delikatny jak jej płatki i jednocześnie kłujący niczym jej kolce.  
\- Będę czekać - szepnęła, cofając się kilka kroków. Uśmiechnęła się ostatni raz, odwróciła od niego i odeszła wolnym krokiem.  
    A tuż za nią podążył milczący do tej pory wiatr, znów psotliwie bawiąc się jej włosami.  
  
***  
  
    Mistrz Akashi, jak można było spodziewać się po jego wszystkowidzących wzroku, od razu spostrzeł, że Aomine nie jest sobą. Chłopak siedział przed nim ze smętnym spojrzeniem wbitym w podłogę, milczał.  
    Akashi westchnął cicho, zamykając oczy.  
\- Cóż cię trapi, moje dziecko?- zapytał delikatnie.  
\- Uhm...- Aomine przełknął ślinę.- To... nic takiego. Chociaż nie... jednak coś poważnego. Bardzo poważnego.  
\- Wiesz, że możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć - rzekł spokojnie Mistrz, upijając łyk herbaty, którą przyniósł im Kagami. Kise został zaproszony przez Kuroko do dojo, jako asystent w wieczornych ćwiczeniach.- Nawet jeśli nie będę w stanie ci pomóc, to chociaż wysłucham, co leży ci na sercu. A widzę, że tak jest, i z pewnością jest to coś wyjątkowo ciężkiego. Zadaj więc sobie pytanie, czy udźwigniesz to sam?  
    Ciemnoskóry samuraj spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem w oczach, zaciskając szczęki. Następnie znów spuścił wzrok na podłogę.  
\- Satsuki... powiedziała, że mnie kocha - bąknął.  
\- Ah, więc w końcu to zrobiła.- Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Co Mistrz mówił?  
\- Nic, nic - odparł, machnąwszy dłonią.- To rzeczywiście sprawa wielkiej wagi - dodał, wstając i podchodząc do niewielkiego kufra. Otworzył go i wyciągnął z jego wnętrza sporej wielkości białą butelkę oraz dwie małe miseczki. Ustawił je na stoliku między nimi, na środku stawiając kształtną butelkę.   
\- Mistrzu...- zaczął niepewnie Aomine, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
\- Daj spokój, nikt się nie dowie.- Mistrz Akashi uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony, po czym przelał trunek do miseczek.- Myślę, że sytuacja tego wymaga.  
\- Nie mogę jeszcze pić - westchnął Daiki.  
\- Jak mówiłem: nikt się nie dowie. Przecież nie będę rozpowiadał, że upiłem własnego podopiecznego! To uwłaczyłoby mej godności.  
\- Twoje argumenty nie są zbyt przekonujące, sensei - mruknął ciemnoskóry, jednak odebrał od Mistrza podane mu naczynie.- Byle nie za dużo...  
\- Nie lubię pić sam - wyjaśnił Mistrz Akashi, poczym wypił zawartość swojej miseczki, by następnie ponownie ją napełnił.- Atsushi już padł, a nie wypada mi prosić o towarzystwo Momoi-sama.  
\- Doprawdy, podziwiam twoją wytrzymałość.- Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko, próbując sake.  
\- I jak?- zapytał Akashi z nieskrywaną ciekawością.  
\- Nie jest zła...- Daiki skrzywił się lekko.- Ale pewnie nie będę przepadał za nią tak, jak ty, Mistrzu.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, już tak bardzo jej nie uwielbiam.- Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko.- Hmm. Musiałeś być zaskoczony, kiedy Satsuki wyznała ci swoje uczucia?  
\- Tak... Nawet sobie Mistrz nie wyobraża, jak bardzo - mruknął chłopak. Popatrzył na swoją miseczkę, po czym wypił jej zawartość za jednym łykiem. Akashi dolał mu trunku.- Nie miałem pojęcia, że ona... ona nawet wiedziała, że ją kiedyś podglądałem!  
\- Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli.- Akashi skinął głową.  
\- Ha?!  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym, mało kto to teraz pamięta.- Mistrz machnął lekceważąco ręką, po czym napił się znowu.- No, jak zareagowałeś?  
\- N-nijak - bąknął Daiki.- Po prostu... nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić, ani co powiedzieć. Tylko stałem i patrzyłem na nią, a ona...  
\- A ona?- Akashi starał się jak mógł, by nie okazać zbyt dużego zainteresowania, choć prawdą było, że był niesamowicie podekscytowany relacjami swojego byłego ucznia.  
\- Po... - Aomine przygryzł wargę, nie będąc pewien, czy powinien to powiedzieć. Akashi zacisnął lekko ust i pospiesznie dolał mu sake. Kiedy ciemnoskóry wypił je natychmiast, w końcu dokończył zdanie:- Pocałowała mnie...  
    Akashi spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. Ledwie powstrzymał się od poproszenia go o szczegóły.  
\- Mówiła, że to trwa od dawna, że chce ze mną wyruszyć i jest gotowa poświęcić dla mnie wszystko - mówił Aomine smętnym głosem.  
\- A ty...?  
\- Co ja?- Daiki spojrzał na niego, nierozumiejąc.  
\- Co zamierzasz?  
\- Skąd mam to wiedzieć?- westchnął Aomine, marszcząc brwi.- Mistrzu, czy ty byłeś kiedyś w podobnej sytuacji, co moja? Czy dziewczyna, z którą przyjaźniłeś się od wielu lat, nagle wyznała ci miłość?  
\- Nie - przyznał Akashi.- Przyjaźniłem się tylko z Momoi-sama, a ona zawsze była zakochana w swoim świętej pamięci mężu.   
\- A czy ty ją kochasz?- zaciekawił się Aomine.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się cierpliwie.  
\- Skąd takie pytanie?  
\- No bo... dziś spędziliście ze sobą pół dnia, jak nie więcej.  
\- Nawet z kobietami mam jakieś interesy, zwłaszcza z Momoi-sama.- Akashi zaśmiał się lekko.- Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: nie, nie kocham jej. Łączą nas tylko więzi przyjaźni, nic więcej. W swoim życiu kochałem tylko dwie kobiety, które odeszły już dawno temu: matkę i żonę.  
\- A teraz Mistrz nie ma nikogo na boku?- zapytał cicho Aomine.  
\- Widzę, że śmiało sobie poczynasz po ledwie kilku miseczkach - powiedział Akashi, jednak bez złości, uśmiechając się tylko łagodnie.- Pozwól jednak, że zachowam w sekrecie tę sferę mojego życia.  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem...  
\- Nie musisz przepraszać - rzekł Akashi, napiwszy się sake.- Aczkowiek wygląda na to, że odbiegamy od tematu. W końcu mówimy o tobie i Satsuki. Nie chcesz usłyszeć porady?  
\- Nie pogardziłbym jakąś.- Daiki uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Zanim spróbuję ci pomóc, chciałbym wiedzieć, czy czujesz coś konkretnego do twojej przyjaciółki. Zawsze byliście w całkiem bliskich stosunkach, można by wręcz przypuścić, że za dziecka bardzo ci się podobała.  
\- Cóż, no...- Aomine zarumienił się lekko.- Zawsze była ładna i miała większy biust od innych, to normalne, że mnie pociągała, ale... raczej nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, bym mógł być z nią... w takim sensie.  
\- A co czujesz teraz, patrząc na nią?  
\- Nic się nie zmieniło.- Wzruszył ramionami, poczym sam nalał sobie trunku. Akashi uniósł lekko brew, rozbawiony, jednak nie odezwał się.- Nadal jest ładna, i nadal ma duże piersi. No dobrze, są znacznie większe niż kiedyś... Ale poza tym nic się nie zmieniło.  
\- Rozumiem. A gdybyś spróbował?  
\- Spróbował?- Aomine spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.  
\- Zwykle w takich sytuacjach ludzie próbują pobyć ze sobą, jeśli nie wiedzie im się dobrze: rozstają się, jeśli zaś są razem szczęśliwi, nie przerywają tego.   
\- Ale ja...- Daiki spuścił wzrok.- T-tak jakby mam już kogoś... z kim ch-chciałbym tak... no, wie Mistrz.  
    Akashi spojrzał na niego uważnie, poczym ponownie rozlał alkohol do miseczek. Teraz to już w ogóle chłopak go zaciekawił.  
\- Mów, Aomine - powiedział łagodnie.- Wysłucham cię, jestem tu dla ciebie.  
\- A-ale ja...- Ciemnoskóry spłonął rumieńcem.- T-to nie jest coś, o czym powinienem m-mówić...  
\- Nie ufasz mi?  
\- Oczywiście, że ufam!  
\- Więc czego się obawiasz?  
\- Ż-że... że będzie Mistrz na mnie zły - dokończył szeptem.  
\- Czy kiedykolwiek byłem na ciebie zły?- Akashi zmarszczył brwi.- Nie przypominam sobie, bym kiedykolwiek na ciebie krzyczał, czy, co gorsza, podniósł na ciebie rękę. A okazji było wiele, bo do grzecznych z pewnością nie należałeś.  
\- Teraz to inna sprawa! Jestem dorosły i...  
\- Nadal jesteś Aomine Daikim - mruknął Akashi, wypijając kolejną miseczkę sake.- Jeśli nie chcesz, nie mów, ale moim skromnym zdaniem lepiej jest pewne rzeczy z siebie wyrzucić.  
    Aomine zagryzł wargę, nadal do końca nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien mówić Mistrzowi o swoich uczuciach do Kise. Oczywiście, ufał mu i wierzył, że nikomu nie powie, ale czy nie ze złości się, słysząc, iż dobiera się do jednego z jego uczniów?  
    Niby uczeń ten lada moment ma odejść, ale jednak...  
\- Chodzi o Kise - wymruczał nieśmiało, spoglądając na Akashiego.  
\- Ah tak?- Mistrz podparł podbródek dłonią, patrząc na niego łagodnie.- Zawróciłeś mu w głowie, co?  
\- P-proszę?  
\- Mówił mi o tym.- Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego.- Że spotkaliście się dziesięć lat temu i jest szczęśliwy, że może poznać cię bliżej. Doprawdy, nigdy nie widziałem nikogo, kto by z tak wielkim entuzjazmem o kimś opowiadał, nieważne, czy byłby jego wzorem do naśladowania, czy nie.  
\- Ehm... m-mówił coś konkretnego?- bąknął Daiki.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- No, że... zaprzyjaźniliśmy się... czy coś.  
\- Hmm, no tak. Mówił, że się zbliżyliście. Czyżbyś go sobie przypomniał?  
\- Nie, za cholerę go nie pamiętam - westchnął Aomine, zapominając o kulturze słowa. Akashi nie skomentował tego jednak, rozumiejąc, że chłopak zaczyna być najzwyczajniej w świecie pijany.  
\- Ale jednak go polubiłeś?  
\- No... tak.- Skinął głową.- Czasem bywał irytujący, ale... chyba naprawdę za mną przepada i tak jakoś... przyzwyczaiłem się do niego. Poza tym, naprawdę chcę pomóc.  
\- Niezmiernie mnie to cieszy, ale obawiam się, że nadal nie rozumiem, co Ryouta ma wspólnego z wyznaniem Satsuki?- skłamał Akashi, zaczynając już podejrzewać, o co chodzi.  
\- No bo... my tak jakby... no, wie Mistrz.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia.  
\- Na pewno Mistrz wie!  
\- Niestety nie.  
\- No, Mistrzu, na pewno wiesz, o co mi chodzi!  
\- Uwierz mi, Aomine, jestem głupi jak drewniany sandał.  
\- Oh, Mistrzu...   
\- Po prostu to powiedz.  
\- Kocham go...- jęknął Aomine, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.  
    Akashi westchnął, wywracając oczami. W końcu się do tego przyznał.  
\- I bałeś się, że to potępię?  
\- Przecież jesteśmy mężczyznami!- wykrzyknął gorączkowo Aomine.- Oboje jesteśmy mężczyznami, a mimo to całowaliśmy się i, i, i dotykaliśmy, i, i, i Kise nawet mi... o-on mnie... on zrobił mi... no, wie Mistrz...  
\- Tak, tym razem wiem - powiedział rozbawiony, nie chcąc już bardziej go zawstydzać.  
\- Nie obrzydza to Mistrza?- zapytał cicho Aomine.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie.- Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko.- No dobrze, znam twoją tajemnicę, więc wyjawię ci moją. Pytałeś, czy mam kogoś na boku. Owszem, mam. Śpi tuż za ścianą za twoimi plecami.  
\- Eh?!- Aomine odwrócił głowę, jakby spodziewał się ujrzeć tam kochankę Akashiego.- A-ale... z tego co wiem, tam jest pokój Mistrza Mura...- Umilkł, a potem spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami na Akashiego, który obserwował go z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem.- To Mistrz też...?  
\- Też?- Uniósł lekko brew.- Ah, chodzi ci o Kagamiego i Kuroko? Racja, kto by się spodziewał... Tygrys w oazie spokoju...  
\- Mistrz o nich wie?  
\- Od samego początku.- Skinął głową.- Jestem opiekunem tej świątyni. Wiem o wszystkim, co się tutaj dzieje.   
\- Boję się zapytać, jak...  
\- Więc nie pytaj - poradził Akashi z westchnieniem.- No dobrze, a więc mamy jaśniejszą sprawę. Satsuki cię kocha, a ty z wzajemnością kochasz Kise. W dodatku planujesz z nim wyruszyć w podróż.  
\- Tak...- Aomine skinął głową.- Właśnie, bo ja... bo Kise... chce wyruszyć szybciej. Właśnie po to do Mistrza przyszedłem. Nie wiem, co robić... obiecałem Mistrzowi, że zostanę na kilka dni, ale z drugiej strony chcę już szukać Białego Kła, poza tym Kise i jego przyszła walka...- Aomine czknął głośno, podrygując ramionami. Westchnął, przecierając dłonią oczy.  
\- Chyba już ci wystarczy - mruknął Akashi, odsuwając od niego butelkę, po którą już sięgał.- Jeśli mam byś z tobą szczery, możesz być pewien, że jakąkolwiek decyzję podejmiesz, zaakceptuję ją. Skoro kochasz Kise i chcesz z nim być, to nie będę oponował. Jeśli jednak jutro rano stwierdzisz, że chcesz spędzić z Satsuki resztę życia, również cię nie zatrzymam. Idź za głosem serca, Aomine. Nie poczuję się urażony, jeśli odejdziecie choćby za dziesięć minut. Jeśli jesteś szczęśliwy, to i ja jestem.  
\- Naprawdę, Mistrzu?- szepnął Aomine.  
\- Nie rozklejaj się, jesteś na to za duży - westchnął Akashi, wstając.- Wątpię, byś był w stanie samodzielnie dotrzeć do swojego pokoju, więc prześpij się tutaj.  
    Aomine skinął tylko głową. Robiło mu się gorąco, powoli też zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie i sam był przekonany, że nie będzie w stanie choćby ustać na nogach.  
    Patrzył, jak Mistrz Akashi rozkłada dla niego futon i z jakiegoś powodu poczuł tylko większe wzruszenie. Momoi-sama, Mistrz Murasakibara, jego przyjaciele... wszyscy w pewnym stopniu o niego dbali, jedni bardziej, drudzy mniej... ale jeśli chodziło o Mistrza Akashiego, był on niezastąpiony.  
\- Dziękuję, Mistrzu - mruknął, kiedy już mógł położyć się na miękkim materacu.- Mistrzu?  
\- Tak?- Akashi przysiadł obok niego.  
\- Przyjaźniłeś się z moim ojcem, prawda?  
\- Zgadza się.- Skinął z uśmiechem głową.  
\- Tęsknisz za nim?  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Ja też za nim tęsknię - westchnął Daiki.- Kocham cię, Mistrzu...  
    Akashi parsknął śmiechem, szybko zasłaniając usta dłonią.  
\- C-co w tym śmiesznego?!- burknął Aomine, rumieniąc się.  
\- Przepraszam...- zaśmiał się Akashi.- Nie spodziewałem się takiego nagłego wyznania miłości!  
\- Ale to taka miłość, jak... jak właśnie syna do ojca!  
\- Rozumiem.- Akashi otarł łezki w kącikach oczu i uśmiechnął się do Daikiego.- Ja też cię kocham, Daiki. Śpij już, zanim rozbawisz mnie na śmierć...   
\- Jesteś okropny... Mistrzu...- wymamrotał Aomine, zamykając oczy i marszcząc brwi.  
    Lecz jednak nie cofnął słów. Akashi westchnął cicho, z łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy głaszcząc jego włosy. Wpatrywał się z twarz ciemnoskórego, która powoli przybierała spokojny wyraz. Po chwili Aomine spał już twardym, mocnym snem.  
  
***  
  
        Rankiem ciemnoskóry obudził się z pulsującym bólem głowy, jednak okazało się, że Akashi wcześniej zlecił Kagamimu przygotowanie mikstury na dolegliwości związane z przedobrzeniem z sake, dzięki której mógł poczuć się o niebo lepiej. Oczywiście, Mistrz Murasakibara również takową otrzymał.  
    Najbardziej stanem Aomine niepokoił się Kise. Wpatrywał się w niego badawczym spojrzeniem, jakby bał się, że chłopak nieoczekiwanie na niego zwymiotuje. Nawet wiadomość, że popołudniu mogą opuścić świątynię nie przyniosła mu szczególnej radości.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytał, kiedy szykowali się do opuszczenia tego miejsca, którego obaj w myślach nazywali domem.  
\- Tak, jest znacznie lepiej - westchnął.- Dobrze, że odchodzimy! Nigdy więcej nie dam się namówić Mistrzowi na picie sake... "Nikomu nie powiem", jasne! Jasne, że nikomu nie powie, skoro wszyscy sami się zorientują!- burczał pod nosem.  
\- Dlaczego tyle wypiłeś?  
\- Yy... no, wiesz, było sporo tematów - mruknął w odpowiedzi.  
\- Mistrz powiedział mi dziś rano, bym pilnował cię, żebyś nie oglądał się za piersiami kobiet. Nie będziesz tego robił, prawda?- Kise zrobił obrażoną minę.  
\- Ha?!- Aomine spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.- Po... powiedział ci tak?!   
\- Wygląda na to, że sam nas zdradziłeś.- Kise uśmiechnął się znacząco.- Przynajmniej wiem, że muszę ci podać sake, jeśli będę chciał się czegoś od ciebie dowiedzieć, Aominecchi.  
\- T-to był pierwszy i ostatni raz! Nigdy więcej nie ruszę alkoholu!  
\- Dai-chan?- rozległ się cichy głos zza shoji.  
    Kise spojrzał na nie, przerażony, Aomine westchnął zaś ciężko.  
\- Zostawisz nas samych?- mruknął do Ryouty.  
\- A-ale...  
\- No i co tak panikujesz? Idź pożegnać się z Kuroko i Kagamim, zaraz wyruszamy.  
    Blondyn przez chwilę patrzył na niego niepewnie, ale w końcu skinął powoli głową i rozsunął shoji. Nie spojrzał na Satsuki, która za nimi stała, nie odezwał się. Odszedł cicho, a dziewczyna weszła do środka.  
\- Słyszałam, że przyspieszasz swoją "wyprawę" - powiedziała z uśmiechem.  
\- Taa, Kise prosi, żeby zacząć go już teraz uczyć- odparł, odwracając się do niej. Westchnął lekko, przecierając dłonią kark.- Co do wczoraj...  
\- Potrzebujesz czasu, wiem.- Uśmiechnęła się szerzej.- Mam nadzieję, że kiedy wrócisz...  
\- Zaczekaj, Satsuki, to nie tak...- powiedział łagodnie.  
    Umilkła i wpatrzyła się w niego. Jej uśmiech wyglądał, jakby ktoś przykleił jej go do twarzy. Czekała.  
\- Bardzo zaskoczyłaś mnie tym, co wczoraj powiedziałaś - zaczął cicho Daiki.- Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że taka piękna dziewczyna jak ty zwróci uwagę na kogoś takiego, jak ja. I nie, nie patrz tak na mnie... nie mówię tego, żeby cię pocieszyć, czy coś. Naprawdę uważam, że jesteś piękna. Zawsze tak uważałem. Nie tylko ja, zresztą. Kiyoshi, Midorima, Takao... no, może on to akurat kiepski przykład, ale...- Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Satsuki zaśmiała się krótko, mimo pojawiających się w jej oczach łez.- Ale wszyscy uważaliśmy cię za najładniejszą dziewczynę w okolicy. I to nie tak, że mnie irytujesz, czy denerwujesz... Nigdy tak nie było. Zawsze byłem ci wdzięczny za twoją troskę i za to, że się o mnie martwisz. W końcu nie bez powodu...- To mówiąc, ściągnął z szyi sznurek, do którego przywiązany był niewielki woreczek. Położył go na dłoni i rozwinął ostrożnie. Kiedy jego materiał opadł, Satsuki otworzyła szerzej oczy. Zasłoniła usta dłonią, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez, które zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach.- Nie bez powodu to noszę, nie?- zapytał z uśmiechem, patrząc niemalże z czułością na trzymany przez niego pukiel różowych włosów.- Jak widzisz, Satsuki, to nie tak, że jesteś daleko ode mnie. Przeciwnie. Ty zawsze jesteś tuż obok. Dziękuję ci za to.- Zamknął na moment oczy, a potem otworzył je i starannie ukrył swój mały skarb w zawiniątku, które następnie znów przewiesił na szyi.- Przepraszam, Satsuki. Jest już ktoś, kogo kocham. Jesteśmy pewni swoich uczuć i chcemy ze sobą być, jak tylko to wszystko się skończy. Satsuki?  
\- Przepraszam, Dai-chan - załkała dziewczyna, szybko ocierając oczy i odwracając się od niego.- G-głupia ja... niepotrzebnie tak długo z tym zwklekałam... nie przejmuj się, Dai-chan! Proszę, idź już... powodzenia... powodzenia z twoją ukochaną i z szukaniem Białego Kła... mam nadzieję, że ci się uda...  
\- Dziękuję - szepnął Aomine, zaciskając usta. Ruszył ku drzwiom, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Satsuki.  
\- Dai-chan?- Nadal na niego nie spojrzała.  
\- Tak?  
\- Proszę... nie wyrzucaj tego, dobrze? Ja... nadal chcę zawsze być przy tobie.  
    Odruchowo dotknął woreczek, przycisnął go do serca. Jego szczęka zadrżała, ale udało mu się powstrzymać od okazania słabości.  
\- Nigdy tego nie zrobię - szepnął.- Dziękuję ci, Satsuki. Za wszystko.  
    Ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku dziedzińca. Tylko raz pociągnął nosem, tylko raz zamrugał, tylko raz wziął głęboki oddech.  
    Będzie silny.  
    Dla niej i dla wszystkich tych, którzy podzielali jej uczucia.  
    Kise czekał już na niego na dziedzińcu, w towarzystkie Mistrzów, Momoi-sama, Kagamiego i Kuroko. Podszedł do nich, uśmiechnął się lekko, skinął głową Akashiemu, lecz ten nie dał po sobie nic poznać.  
\- Do zobaczenia, Mine-chin - mruknął Mistrz Murasakibara.- Powodzenia w szukaniu pecha.  
\- Dziękuję, Mistrzu - westchnął.  
\- Dobrej drogi, Daiki.- Momoi-sama podeszła do niego i przytuliła go do siebie. Uścisk, jakim go obdarzyła, wiele mu powiedział.- Obyś spełnił swoje marzenia, moje dziecko.  
\- Oh, wypraszam sobie, Momoi-sama, to mnie Aomine wyznał wczoraj synowskie uczucia - powiedział Akashi z uśmiechem.  
\- I powoli zaczynam tego żałować - westchnął ciemnoskóry, jednak uśmiechnął się do swojego Mistrza.- Wkrótce ponownie was odwiedzimy, wówczas poznacie niejakie Kise Ryoute, przywódcę Klanu Kise.  
\- Taką żywię nadzieję - odparł Akashi i zwrócił się do blondyna.- Wbrew pozorom, Aomine nadal jest dzieckiem, więc miej, proszę, na niego oko.  
\- Tak, Mistrzu!- Kise ukłonił się nisko.- Zastosuję się do wszystkich twoich rad!  
\- Rad?- Aomine zmarszczył brwi, patrząc podejrzliwie to na jednego to na drugiego, jednak ci unikali jego wzroku.- Mi-Mistrzu? Kise?! O czym ja nie wiem?!  
\- Głodny jestem, idę coś zjeść - mruknął Mistrz Murasakibara, odwracając się.- Jeśli zginiesz w swojej walce, Mine-chin, to znajdę cię i zabiję~ Dwa razy...  
\- Do zobaczenia, Aomine-kun - powiedział Kuroko.- Mam nadzieję, że kiedy wrócisz, to raczysz dotrzymać obietnicy i potrenujesz ze mną.  
\- Yyy...- Aomine spojrzał na niego niepewnie.- P-przepraszam za to...  
\- W porządku.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do niego.- Rozumiem, że są sprawy wyższej wagi. Tylko pamiętaj, że jeśli umrzesz, nie wezmę sobie ciebie za Mistrza.  
\- ... mówisz poważnie, czy żartujesz, bo twoja twarz mi tego nie mówi?  
    Kuroko milczał, wpatrując się w niego.  
\- Będziemy na was czekać - powiedział Kagami, klepiąc go po ramieniu.- Ugotuję dla was coś smacznego, kiedy tylko wrócicie.  
\- Dziękujemy - rzekł Kise z uroczym uśmiechem na twarzy. Aomine zastanawiał się, czy blondym nie czuje się przypadkiem jak świeżo poślubiona żona... Bo właśnie tak wyglądała jego mina.  
\- No, to ruszamy - westchnął ciężko.- Dziękujemy za gościnę i waszą troskę.- Obaj skłonili się przed nimi nisko.- Do zobaczenia.  
\- Uważajcie na siebie, kochani - powiedział Mistrz Akashi, wahlując sobie twarz swym ozdobnym wahlarzem.- Informujcie nas od czasu do czasu, jak wam się wiedzie.  
    Aomine zarumienił się, ale skinął posłusznie głową. Spojrzał znacząco na Kise, poczym razem z nim przekroczył bramy świątyni. Ruszyli piaszczystą drogą w kierunku miasta.  
\- Pożegnanie było naprawdę miłe!- westchnął Kise, ocierając łezkę, która zakręciła mu się w oku.- Będę za nimi tęsknił!  
\- To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy żegnali mnie w ten sposób - przyznał Aomine z uśmiechem.- Ale faktycznie, jakoś tak czuję, że będę za nimi tęsknił bardziej, niż kiedyś.  
    Kise spojrzał na niego uważnie, przygryzając lekko wargę. Trącił nieśmiało palcami jego dłoń, a kiedy ten spojrzał na niego, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Mimo wszystko, cieszę się, że jesteśmy razem - powiedział cicho.  
    Jego serce zabiło mocniej, kiedy ciemnoskóry samuraj odpowiedział uśmiechem.  
\- Ja też się cieszę, Kise. No i wiesz... tego...- dodał, rumieniąc się i drapiąc nerwowo po głowie.- To... to dopiero początek, nie?  
\- Tak!- zawołał ze śmiechem, co tak zaskoczyło Daikiego, że aż podskoczył lekko.  
\- N-no... ehm... kocham cię... Kise...  
\- Ja ciebie też, Aominecchi! Bardzo, bardzo cię kocham!  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
    Ulewa zaskoczyła ich, kiedy tylko dotarli do miasta sąsiadującego z tym, w którym mieściła się świątynia Mistrza Akashiego. Wiatr świszczał głośno w uszach, wyginając okoliczne drzewa, sprawiając, że deszcz zamieniał się w kłujące pociski atakujące nawet najmniejsze skrawki ich ciała. Nie mając innego wyjścia, skryli się w pobliskiej gospodzie.  
\- Sensei mówi, że pogoda utrzyma się do środka nocy - rzekł do nich właściciel, kiedy płacili za nocleg.  
    Aomine i Kise spojrzeli po sobie znacząco. Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia kim był owy sensei, ale mieli nadzieję, że się nie mylił - nie mogli tracić pieniędzy ledwie u początku ich podróży, chcieli wyruszyć dalej już następnego ranka.  
\- Niech to Bogowie...- mruczał ponuro Aomine, odkładając ich rzeczy pod ścianą.- Mam nadzieję, że to nie żaden omen, czy coś...  
\- Nie myśl tak, Aominecchi - mruknął Kise.- To tylko nieszczęśliwy przypadek, nic nie poradzimy na humory pogodowe. Jak na tak przystępną cenę, mają tutaj niezwykle miękkie i wygodne futony!- dodał, siadając na jednym z dwóch rozłożonych futonów.  
    Aomine zerknął na niego dyskretnie. Chcąc zaoszczędzić pieniądze zmuszeni byli wynająć jeden pokój, który zazwyczaj brały pary małżeńskie. To nie tak, że myślał już tylko o jednym, ale widząc jak Ryouta przysuwa swój futon do jego, do głowy przychodziła mu głównie ta jedna myśl.  
    W końcu, bądź co bądź, byli teraz zupełnie sami, w dodatku w zupełnie obcym miejscu, na piętrze, na którym nikogo innego nie było, gdyż niewielu podróżych przechodziło przez tę wioskę. A, o ile dobrze pamiętał, powiedział Kise, że nie mogą robić tego w świątyni, bo ktoś ich może przyłapać...  
    Jakby nie patrzeć, gospoda świątynią nie była.  
\- Naprawdę dbają o to miejsce, aż szkoda, że mało osób je odwiedza.  
\- T-ta...- mruknął Daiki, odwracając od niego wzrok.  
\- Usiądź, Aominecchi, sprawdź, jakie te futony są mięciusie!  
    Ciemnoskóry westchnął cicho, ale podszedł posłusznie do swojego futonu i usiadł na nim. Faktycznie, materace były niezwykle miękkie i przytulne w dotyku. Jego dłoń wręcz zatopiła się w materiale, grzejąc ją delikatnie.   
\- Wygląda na to, że się wyśpimy - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Mhm!- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego, przysuwając bliżej.- Połączyłem je, więc będę mógł się do ciebie przytulić!  
    Aomine otworzył na moment usta, a potem zamknął je i uśmiechnął się do niego. Poczochrał go lekko po włosach. W gruncie rzeczy, blondyn był naprawdę uroczy, a wręcz kochany w swojej radości.  
\- Nie potrzebujesz okazji, czy pretekstu, żeby mnie przytulić - powiedział Aomine, przygryzając wargę.  
    Kise spojrzał na niego, jakby zaskoczony. Na jego twarzy powoli wykwitł piękny uśmiech, chłopak przysunął się do niego jeszcze bliżej i objął go ramionami, wtulając głowę w jego ramię.  
\- Więc... pozwól, że skorzystam z tej nie-okazji - wymruczał.  
    Ciemnoskóry samuraj roześmiał się swobodnie, otaczając go ramionami i opierając policzek o jego miękkie, złociste włosy. Siedzieli tak w ciszy, przytuleni, Daiki głaskał delikatnie jego ramię, od czasu do czasu składając na czubku jego głowy pocałunek.  
\- Mógłbym tak zasypiać w twoich ramionach każdego wieczora - westchnął cicho Ryouta.- No i... budzić też bym się w nich mógł.  
\- Nikt cię nie powstrzymuje - mruknął Daiki.  
    Kise znów westchnął i uniósł głowę, przygryzając wargę. Spojrzał w ciemne oczy swojego ukochanego, a następnie na jego wargi. Aomine przełknął ślinę, uniósł ostrożnie jego podbródek, poczym pocałował jego usta, z początku ledwie je skubiąc.  
    Te usta nie były jak kwiat róży. Były jak płatki kwiatu wiśni, różowe, delikatne, bardziej wąskie. Ale o wiele, wiele bardziej przyjemne w dotyku.  
    Wystarczyło, że ich języki się spotkały, splotły ze sobą w namiętnym pocałunku, by Aomine zaczął odczuwać narastające pożądanie. Jego podniecenie rosło z każdą chwilą, napierało niecierpliwie na materiał bielizny i hakama.   
\- Aominecchi...- szepnął Ryouta, wyciągając z jego spodni członka i przesuwając nim powoli dłonią.- Proszę... nie powstrzymujmy się tym razem.  
    Daiki mógł jedynie skinąć głową.  
    Pozbyli się nawzajem z siebie swoich ubrań, choć nawet nie byli tego świadomi. Aomine znów usiadł na miękkim futonie, Kise zaś na jego udach. Ciemnoskóry przesuwał dłońmi po jego plecach, kreśląc niewidoczne szlaki po kręgosłupie i łopatkach. Całując jego różowe sutki, napawał się widokiem delikatnej, jasnej skóry, rozkoszował się wydawanymi przez blondyna dźwiękami. Ciche jęki i westchnienia sprawiały, że miał ochotę wejść w niego teraz, w tym momencie.  
    Jednak nie chciał psuć tej chwili. Wciąż całował jego klatkę piersiową, przygryzał zębami wrażliwą skórę, ssał ją delikatnie, pozostawiając różowe plamki. Kise spoglądał na niego z dołu, obejmując jego głowę, poruszał odruchowo biodrami, trącając swoim penisem jego.  
    Pragnął go jak nigdy wcześniej. Wiedział, że nawet wybuch wojny nie powstrzymałby go od oddania się mu w tej starej gospodzie, na miękkim futonie, w ciepłym pomieszczeniu, podczas gdy na zewnątrz szalały wichura i ulewa.  
    Aomine chwycił dłonią oba ich członki i zaczął poruszać nią wzdłuż nich. Kise przygryzł wargę, czując jego rozgrzaną skórę. Daiki był tak zaskakująco łagodny i jednocześnie namiętny, że chłopak miał wrażenie, iż lada moment dojdzie, choć przecież nie posunęli się jeszcze nawet o krok do prawdziwej przyjemności.  
    Ale nie potrafił tego przerwać. Nie mógł prosić go, by zrobił coś więcej. Dotyk jego ciepłej dłoni i rozgrzanego członka były zbyt przyjemne, by mógł tak po prostu z tego zrezygnować. Wiedział, że choćby miał szczytować setki razy od tej jednej, niewielkiej pieszczoty, i tak na niej się nie skończy.  
    Ciemnoskóry doszedł jako pierwszy. Kiedy z jego członka wypłynęła sperma, nabrał jej odrobinę i rozsmarował po penisie Kise. Przyspieszył ruchy dłońmi, zadając przyjemność już tylko jemu, lecz jego męskość i tak znów rosła, gdy podniecał się samym widokiem, samą bliskością blondyna.  
    Ryouta wygiął kręgosłup i krzyknął cicho, kiedy i on doszedł. Jeszcze przez chwilę, oddychając głęboko, poruszał nerwowo biodrami w przeciwnym kierunku, co dłoń Aomine. A potem zatrzymał się i zwilżył wargi koniuszkiem języka.  
\- Chcę wziąć go do ust, Aominecchi - szepnął, trącając swoją męskością jego członka.- Chcę spróbować jego smaku.  
\- Uhm...- Aomine pocałował go namiętnie, zaciskając dłonie na jego pośladkach.- Jest cały twój - szepnął.- Rób z nim, co chcesz.  
    Kise nie kazał sobie tego powtarzać. Zsunął się z jego nóg, a kiedy Aomine rozłożył je, pochylił się i splunął śliną na jego członka. Rozsmarował ją dłonią, spoglądając na twarz ciemnoskórego - przyglądał mu się zamglonymi oczami, odgarniając jego włosy do tyłu.  
    Wziął głeboki oddech poczym, całując czubek jego penisa, wsunął go do ust.   
    Aomine jęknął głośno, zaciskając kurczowo palce u nóg i odruchowo naciskając na głowę blondyna. Kise nie przejął się tym jednak. Pieszcząc dłonią jądra ciemoskórego, poruszał głową, skupiając się na swojej czynności i odgłosach, które wydawały jego usta. Podniecały go, sprawiały, że sam miał ochotę dotknąć się, jednak miał cichą nadzieję, że Aomine odwdzięczy się za tę pieszczotę tym samym. Chciał poczuć na swoim penisie jego ciepłe wargi, jego gorący język i ślinę, chciał wsunąć się do jego gardła.  
    Daiki jęczał głośno, wpatrując się w to, co robił z nim Kise. Nie potrafił opisać tego uczucia, jedyne, co wiedział to to, że czuje niewyobrażalną przyjemność i pragnie czuć jej jeszcze więcej i jeszcze intensywniej. Patrzył, jak Kise wygina się, wypina biodra ku górze, rozsuwa nogi. Wyobraził sobie siebie za nim, wsuwającego się do jego gorącego, ciasnego wnętrza. Wyobraził sobie, jak porusza się w nim, coraz szybciej i szybciej, jak Kise jęczy pod nim, prosząc o więcej...  
    Doszedł z westchnieniem, tryskając spermą w jego usta. Ryouta zaczął przełykać łapczywie wszystko to, co mu oferował, przymknął oczy z rozkoszy, smakując słono-słodką substancję. Nim wypuścił z ust jego członka, poraz ostatni possał go mocno.  
\- Jesteś smakowity - wymruczał, całując jego szyję.  
\- Połóż się - rozkazał Aomine.  
    Kise przygryzł wargę i opadł na z westchnieniem na futon. Zerknął w stronę ich rzeczy, gdzie schowana była buteleczka z oliwą, którą rano podarował mu Mistrz Akashi. To był pierwszy raz w jego życiu, kiedy czuł się tak zażenowany, ale podziękował mu i wysłuchał rad na temat pierwszego stosunku.  
    Aomine schylił się, jego gorący oddech owiał wrażliwe krocze Ryouty. Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę w napięciu wpatrywał się w ciemnoskórego, a kiedy tylko zobaczył, że chwyta on jego członka i otwiera usta, by wziąć go do ust, opadł bezradnie na materac i wpatrzył się w sufit.  
    Zakrył usta dłonią, kiedy poczuł to, czego tak bardzo pragnął. Wygiął biodra ku górze, jęknął głośno, zacisnął powieki.  
\- Bogowie, Aominecchi! Mocniej, błagam, ssij go mocniej - szepnął gorączkowo, wciąż poruszając biodrami. Kiedy Aomine wysłuchał jego prośby, blondyn miał wrażenie, że rozpłacze się ze szczęścia.- Tak, tak, tak! Jak dobrze, oh, rany... tak mi dobrze, Ao...minecchi... nie przerywaj, błagam! Z-zaraz dojdę...  
    Dyszał ciężko, ledwie zerkając w dół, na ciemnoskórego, którego tak pochłonęło obciąganie, iż nawet nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na reakcje ukochanego. Dopiero kiedy ten spuścił się w jego usta, dochodząc, ocknął się jakby, i odsunął głowę. Zakaszlał lekko.  
\- Do kuchni Kagamiego raczej równać się nie może...- mruknął, posyłając Kise zmysłowy uśmiech.- Ale nie jest zła.  
    Kise spojrzał na niego, rumieniąc się mocno. Przygryzł wargę, wskazał drżącym palcem na ich rzeczy.  
\- Ciemno-zielona buteleczka... okrągła - szepnął.  
\- Mmm?- Aomine już położył się na nim, całując jego szyję, ramię i dekolt.  
\- W buteleczce... żeby mnie nawilżyć... - westchnął Kise.  
\- Oh...- bąknął Daiki, rumieniąc się. No tak, on by o tym nie pomyślał. Przygryzł wargę, patrząc niepewnie na blondyna.- R-robiłeś to już z kimś?  
\- Nie... Mistrz...  
\- Rozumiem - westchnął.  
    Kiedy Aomine podszedł do ich rzeczy, Kise przez chwilę żałował, że w ogóle mu o tym powiedział. Nieprzyjemny chłodny powiew, który poczuł gdy Daiki się odsunął, sprawił, że przez myśl mu przeszło, iż bez problemu poradziliby sobie z samą śliną.  
    Ciemnoskóry wrócił do niego z niewielką flaszeczką. Kise rozsunął nogi, uśmiechając się do niego słabo. Jego wcześniejsza energia ulotniła się gdzieś, czuł się odrobinę zmęczony, ale nadal gotów był do tego, co nadchodziło. Nawet, jeśli zaczynał trochę się tego obawiać...  
    Aomine usadowił się między jego nagami. Przygryzając wargę, wylał na dłoń odrobinę śliskiego płynu, tyle tylko, by rozsmarować go na palcach.  
\- Gotowy?- zapytał cicho.  
    Kise, który cały czas starał się rozluźnić, skinął głową. Przygryzł wargę, gdy poczuł, jak palec Daikiego wsuwa się w niego gładko. Jednak na razie był to tylko jeden palec.  
    Uczucie było trudne do określenia, ale podobało mu się. Westchnął cicho, zagryzł wargę, kiedy ciemnoskóry zaczął dotykać jego odbyt koniuszkiem drugiego palca. Po chwili ostrożnie, bardzo powoli wsunął także i jego.  
\- Mm...  
\- Przestać?- zapytał od razu Daiki.  
\- Niee, jest przyjemnie - westchnął Kise.- Jeszcze trochę i możesz włożyć kolejny.  
    Aomine przełknął ślinę, poruszył palcami, wbijając je w miękkie, gorące wnętrze blondyna. Przesuwał nimi wzdłuż ścianek jego odbytu, nawilżając je stopniowo. Jego penis pulsował boleśnie, jednak wiedział, że musi uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Nie chciał skrzywdzić Kise.  
    W końcu, kiedy stwierdził, że Kise znów się rozluźnił, wsunął w niego trzeci palec, ostrożnie poszerzając jego dziurkę. Patrzył na swoje poczynania, próbując odgadnąć, czy Ryouta jest już gotowy na jego przyjęcie.  
    Wsunął nawilżony kciuk drugiej dłoni w jego obyt, z drugiej strony trzymając drugim. Kise chyba nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy Aomine wyjął z niego palce i przysunął do jego dziurki swojego penisa.  
    Kise był wyjątkowo rozluźnony - idealna okazja, by posunąć się dalej.   
    Gdy Aomine wsunął w niego czubek członka, Ryouta natychmiast zacisnął na nim ścianki odbytu, zaskoczony. Ciemnoskóry jęknął, czując niemalże całym sobą jego gorące, nawilożone wnętrze.  
\- P-przepraszam...- szepnął Kise.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, postaraj się rozluźnić - szepnął Aomine, ostatkiem woli powstrzymując się od wbicie swojego penisa do końca.  
    Blondynowi trochę to zajęło, jednak w końcu pozwolił ukochanemu wejść w niego zupełnie, choć po drodze kilka razy "zamknął się" na nim. Daiki głaskał go delikatnie po udach i pieścił dłonią członka, pomagając mu się rozluźnić po raz kolejny.  
\- Teraz...- sapnął Kise przez łzy.- Już dobrze... możesz zacząć się poruszać...  
\- Przyzwyczaiłeś się?  
\- Tak...  
\- Więc, zaczynam...  
\- Dobrze.  
    Aomine, przygryzając wargę i patrząc nerwowo na twarz blondyna, zaczął poruszać się w nim z wolna. Kise spoglądał na niego od czasu do czasu, oddychał głęboko i wzdychał przy każdym jego pchnięciu. Gdy ciemnoskóry orientował się, że chłopak nie odczuwa bólu, pozwalał sobie na przyspieszenie.  
\- Dobrze ci we mnie, Aominecchi?- wymruczał Ryouta.  
\- T-ta...- sapnął Daiki.  
\- Po kilku razach będzie jeszcze lepiej.  
\- Już teraz jest świetnie...  
\- Mocniej, Aominecchi...- westchnął Kise.- Kiedy wchodzisz we mnie do końca, czuję się niesamowicie... Szybciej - dodał cicho.- Mmm, szybciej...  
    Daiki czuł już pot na czole, ciężko było mu powstrzymać się od pójścia na całość. Jednak przyspieszył posłusznie, nabijając się mocniej we wnętrze blondyna, rozluźnione, a jednocześnie tak ciasne i przyjemne.  
\- Tak dobrze, Aominecchi...- sapnął Kise, unosząc głowę.- Uh, szybciej... jeszcze... jeszcze...  
\- Nie przesadzaj, zaraz cię naderwę!- stęknął Aomine, chwytając się kurczowo jego ud.  
\- Ale to takie przyjemne, Aominecchi...- jęknął Ryouta.- To uczucie, kiedy twój penis jest we mnie... kiedy poruszasz nim w moim wnętrzu, wbijasz go do samego końca... zaraz znowu dojdę... proszę, skończ we mnie... chcę, żebyś się spuścił w środku...  
    Aomine zagryzł wargę, czując, że traci kontrolę. Przyspieszył ruchy bioder, wbijając się mocno w blondyna, który zaczął jęczeć głośno, zaciskając się na nim.  
\- Oh, tak! Tak, Aominecchi...! Ao...!- krzyknął, mocniej ściskając ścianki odbytu, kiedy doszedł nagle. Aomine ledwie mógł się w nim poruszać, tak bardzo się na nim zamknął, ale nie przerwał, nie potrafił, nie chciał. Jeszcze przez chwilę poruszał się w nim, jęcząc, aż w końcu doszedł, spuszczając się w nim obficie.  
    Aomine miał wrażenie, że wyjście z niego jest trudniejsze niż wejście. Ale jednak po chwili leżał obok niego, zdyszany, wykończony, lecz przede wszystkim - spełniony. Kise odwrócił się ku niemu i, leżąc bokiem, wtulił się w niego.  
\- To było cudowne, Aominecchi...  
\- To mało powiedziane...- westchnął, głaszcząc go po włosach.- Bolało?  
\- Odrobinę. Mistrz Akashi powiedział, że jeśli dobrze się przygotujemy, nie będzie źle.  
\- Wygląda na to, że nie omieszkał pomóc nam w tej najdelikatniejszej sprawie - mruknął z uśmiechem Aomine.  
\- Mistrz Akashi to dobry człowiek - zachichotał Kise, całując ukochanego w policzek.  
\- Nie mam na nic siły...  
\- Ja tym bardziej!  
\- Idziemy spać?  
\- Tak, jestem za. Tylko przytul mnie mocno.  
\- Kiedy to ty mnie przytulasz - zaśmiał się Daiki, ale odwrócił się odrobinę i objął blondyna drugim ramieniem.- Obudź mnie jutro, kochanie. Jeśli obudzisz się pierwszy.  
\- D-dobrze.- Kise zarumienił się, słysząc czułe określenie.- Dobranoc, Aominecchi. Kocham cię.  
\- Ja też ciebie kocham, Ryouta - wymruczał sennie ciemnoskóry.- Kocham cię...  
    I zasnął, rozkoszując się ciepłem jego ciała i czułym dotykiem płatków kwiatu wiśni, które zdążyły jeszcze musnąć jego wargi.  
  
***  
  
    Obudził go kobiecy krzyk.  
    Aomine otworzył powoli oczy i zamrugał sennie. Zmarszczył brwi, nasłuchując, jednak niczego więcej nie usłyszał, być może tylko mu się wydawało, albo zwyczajnie to w jego śnie rozległ się ten nieznany krzyk. Westchnął cicho, wtulając twarz w złociste włosy śpiącego przy nim Kise.   
    Było mu tak przyjemnie ciepło i błogo, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty odsuwać się od Ryouty, a już tym bardziej odchodzić gdzieś, choćby na kilka metrów.  
    Kise poruszył się, wzdychając, przewrócił na drugi bok i przytulił do ciemnoskórego samuraja. Daiki pogłaskał go po włosach, całując jego czoło.   
    I wtedy ponownie usłyszał ten krzyk.   
    Uniósł się niespokojnie na łokciu, nasłuchując. Ryota wzdrygnął się, wyrwany nagle ze snu, i rozejrzał po pokoju.  
\- Aominecchi?  
\- Ćśś!  
    Kise umilkł, siadając na futonie i z niepokojem wpatrując się w swojego ukochanego. Jego mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego...  
\- Chyba coś się dzieje na zewnątrz - mruknął Aomine, wstając i zbierając swoje ubrania.- Pójdę sprawdzić, zostań i...  
\- Idę z tobą - powiedział natychmiast Ryouta, zrywając się na równe nogi. Co to, to nie. Jeśli faktycznie dzieje się coś złego, nie pozwoli, by Daiki sam tam poszedł.  
    Aomine nie oponował. Mężczyźni ubrali się pospiesznie i opuścili pokój. Zbiegli po schodach, mając nadzieję, że w holu będą kręcić się właściciele, ale nikogo nie zastali. Jednakże wyraźnie słyszeli poruszenie na zewnątrz, nerwowe rozmowy tłumu, przerażone krzyki i płacz dzieci.  
    Daiki przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na Kise. On również miał zmartwioną minę. Spojrzał na ciemnoskórego ze smutkiem, po czym ruszył ku drzwiom jako pierwszy.  
    Kiedy wyszli z gospody, im oczom ukazał się prawdziwy chaos. Zobaczyli grupę rozmawiających z ożywieniem samurajów, wioskowych mężczyzn chwytających za broń, kobiety, które siłą wlokły swoje dzieci główną drogą na północ, ku następnemu miastu. Niektóre większe dzieci, nastolatki, pędziły za nimi z górą bagażu na plecach.  
\- Co się dzieje...?- zapytał cicho Kise, rozglądając się ze strachem.- Co oni robią? Dlaczego odchodzą?  
\- Przepraszam, czy może mi pan...?- zaczął Aomine do pierwszego lepszego mężczyzny przechodzącego obok niego, jednak ten, podobnie jak reszta, mijał go w pośpiechu, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy.- Przepraszam panią... zaczekaj, chłopcze!... Zwolnij, starcze, powiedz mi, co tu się...- Aomine nie wytrzymał. Chwycił gwałtownie młodego chłopaczka przebiegającego obok niego, silnie zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu.- Co tu się dzieje, do cholery?  
\- Au!- Chłopak skrzywił się, próbując wyrwać z jego uścisku.- Wojna, panie, ot co! Wojna idzie! Iemochi nie żyje, zmarł dzisiejszej nocy, a nowy szogun złamał przymierze! Wojska cesarza nadchodzą od południa, wszyscy uciekają na północ, chcemy schronić się u Trzech Wielkich Klanów!  
\- Od południa...?- powtórzył Aomine.- Kiedy do tego doszło?! Jak daleko zawędrowali?!  
\- Nie mam pojęcia! Proszę, panie, puść mnie, ratuj życie, póki możesz!  
    Daiki jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, aż w końcu puścił jego ramię i patrzył, jak chłopiec odbiega dalej. Zacisnął pięści, czując narastającą złość i beradność. Wojna? Akurat teraz? Co ten Tokuwaga wyprawia?! Złamanie przymierza to jak wydanie wyroku na samego siebie!  
    I nie tylko...  
\- Musimy wrócić do Mistrza - powiedział Aomine, patrząc na Kise.- Mistrz Murasakibara, Momoi-sama, Kagami i Kuroko, Satsuki... oni wszyscy tam zostali... musimy im pomóc, Kise!  
\- Wracajmy.- Blondyn skinął głową z zaciętością. Oczywiście, że musieli wrócić. Nawet gdyby Aomine tego nie chciał, zaciągnąłby go tam siłą, sam był gotów rzucić się im na ratunek, nawet jeśli niewiele potrafił zdziałać.  
    Nie zwracając uwagi na pozostawione w gospodzie rzeczy, ruszyli biegiem na południe, starając się mijać napierający na nich tłum. Wioska powoli pustoszała, lecz nadal słychać było głośne poruszenie.  
    Aomine i Kise biegli co sił w nogach po zdeptanej przez mieszkańców drodze. Obaj martwili się sytuacją w mieście Mistrza Akashiego. Dlaczego nikt stamtąd nie nadchodził? Wioska, w której się zatrzymali dowiedziała się jakoś o nadchodzących wojskach, a co z resztą? Gdzie się podziali? Dlaczego nie ruszyli do ucieczki?  
    Ciemnoskóry miał tylko nadzieję, że ze świątynią jego Mistrza nic się nie stało, i że wszyscy są cali i zdrowi.  
\- Czy to...?- Kise zatrzymał się nagle, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na widoczną nieopodal sylwetkę odzianą w granatowe kimono z wizerunkiem czerwonego smoka. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się można było stwierdzić, że jest to średniego wzrostu mężczyzna o czerwonych włosach.  
\- Mistrz Akashi - sapnął Aomine, poczym wbiegł między drzewa, kierując się ku wzgórzu, na którym stał jego opiekun. Już w drodze wykrzykiwał do niego:- Sensei! Sensei!  
    Akashi drgnął, jakby wyrwany z zamyślenia, spojrzał na niego dość chłodnym wzrokiem.  
\- Powinniście być już daleko stąd - powiedział.  
\- Zatrzymała nas ulewa - odparł Aomine.- Musieliśmy przenocować w gospo...- Umilł, spojrzawszy w dół zbocza. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się momentalnie, usłyszał za sobą cichy jęk Kise.  
    U stóp wzgórza toczyła się walka. Z grupy samurajów Aomine nie był w stanie rozpoznać nikogo, prócz odznaczającego się swym wysokim wzrostem Mistrza Murasakibary. Jak na tak potężną posturę, był niesamowicie zwinny i szybki, z łatwością ciął swą katanę jednego przeciwnika po drugim, jednocześnie uchylając się przed zadawanymi mu ciosami.  
\- To tylko grupa zwiadowcza - powiedział Mistrz Akashi, obserwując uważnie walczących mężczyzn.- Przybyło ich około czterdziestu, napadli na wioskę. Poradziliśmy sobie z nimi, ale lada moment nadejdzie kolejna grupa. Większa. I, przede wszystkim, bardziej doświadczona.   
\- Co się stało z mieszkańcami?! Co z Satsuki i twoimi uczniami...?!  
\- Uspokój się, Aomine - powiedział chłodno Akashi.- Są bezpieczni. Kazałem im uciekać wraz z mieszkańcami na północ. Musieliście się minąć.  
\- Kagami i Kuroko?  
\- Również z nimi poszli. Kazałem im chronić resztę. Są jeszcze za młodzi, by toczyć tego typu walkę - dodał ciszej, ze smutkiem.- Nie mogłem pozwolić, by tu zostali. Nie chciałem patrzeć, jak...- Przełknął ślinę, zamilkł, zamykając na moment oczy. Kiedy znów je otworzył, na powrót pojawił się w nich dystans do uczuć.- Wy również powinniście już iść.  
\- Nie ma mowy, Mistrzu, zostaję tutaj - powiedział twardo Aomine.- Ilu was jest? Gdzie podziała się reszta samurajów?  
\- Reszta?- Akashi uśmiechnął się krzywo.- Nie było żadnej reszty, głupcze. Ci, którzy zwali się samurajami, uciekli jako pierwsi. Poniekąd ich rozumiem. Stanięcie do walki przeciwko jednemu człowiekowi jest niczym w porównaniu do stawienia czoła całej dziesiątce.  
\- Ja nie odejdę - rzekł Aomine.- Poradzimy sobie. Udowodnię, że twoje nauki nie poszły na marne.  
\- Głupiś. Nie ma już szans, byśmy odzyskali świątynię - westchnął Akashi.- Jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to zatrzymać ich choć na chwilę. Żeby Kagami, Kuroko, Momoi-sama i Satsuki... Sakurai, Furihata, Wakamatsu, Ootsubo i bracia Miyaji... żeby dać im wszystkim szansę na ucieczkę.  
\- Dlaczego właśnie teraz...- szepnął Kise ze łzami w oczach.  
\- Doszłoby do tego prędzej czy później - mruknął Mistrz.- Yoshinobu jest w gorącej wodzie kąpany, choć przyznam, że nie spodziewałem się tak bezpośredniego działania przeciwko cesarzowi. Nie płacz, Ryouta - dodał łagodniej.- Powinieneś udać się za innymi.  
\- Chcę zostać z Aominecchim - powiedział z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Kise, Mistrz ma...  
\- Nawet nie o tym nie myśl - przerwał mu natychmiast blondyn.- Kocham cię, Aominecchi i nieważne co powiesz, zostanę przy tobie.   
    Aomine nie odpowiedział, spuścił tylko na moment wzrok, a potem westchnął cicho. Oczywiście, Kise był podobnie uparty, jak i on. Ale nie miał siły, by się z nim kłócić. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że sytuacja jest poważna. Teraz było ich zaledwie czterech... a wróg zbliżał się coraz bardziej.  
    U dołu Mistrz Murasakibara uporał się z ostatnim wrogiem i, zamachnąwszy się kataną, by pozbyć się nadmiaru krwi na ostrzu, odwrócił się i ruszył ku nim ze srogą miną. Wokół niego unosiła się aura siły i gniewu.  
\- Cóż... wygląda na to, że poszukiwania Białego Kła będą musiały poczekać - mruknął Aomine, kiedy Mistrz stanął przy nich bez słowa.  
    Akashi przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w fioletowowłosego. On również na niego patrzył, z góry, jakby z wyższością, w jego płonącym spojrzeniu kryło się coś w rodzaju niemego rozkazu.  
\- Aomine - powiedział Akashi spokojnym tonem, odwracając do niego głowę i uśmiechając się smutno.- Zaprzestań swych poszukiwań.  
    Ciemnoskóry spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. Przecież do tej pory zawsze stał po jego stronie, pomagał mu w dążeniu do celu, jakim była zemsta za zamordowanie jego rodziny. Dlaczego więc teraz kazał mu przestać?  
\- Dlaczego, Mistrzu?- zapytał.  
\- Ponieważ...- Akashi zamknął na moment oczy, a kiedy znów je otworzył, zabłysło w nich coś, czego Aomine nie był w stanie opisać.- Ponieważ Biały Kieł stoi właśnie przed tobą.  
    Daiki wpatrywał się w swojego Mistrza bez zrozumienia. Wśród mężczyzn zapadła głucha cisza, przerywana jedynie głośnym biciem serca ciemnoskórego. Jedno uderzenie, drugie, trzecie. Rytmicznie pulsowało, tętniło w jego piersi zagłuszając myśli.  
\- M... Mistrzu, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?- zapytał słabo Aomine. Poczuł na ciele zimny dreszcz, który przeszedł go od stóp do głów, wprawiając klatkę piersiową w drżenie. Wypuścił powoli oddech, nie odrywając wzroku od czerwonowłosego, który wciąż myślał.- Biały Kieł... gdzie?  
    Akashi spuścił wzrok na ziemię, a kiedy ponownie spojrzał na ciemnoskórego, Aomine już wiedział.   
\- Kiedy zamordowano moją żonę - zaczął cicho Mistrz.- obiecałem sobie nie szukać zemsty. Mimo, że kochałem ją nad życie. Mimo, że moje cierpienie i tęsknota były nie do opisania. Mimo, że nosiła wówczas pod sercem moje dziecko...- Zacisnął na moment usta, a potem ciągnął galej.- Przekonywałem sam siebie, że zemsta nie wróci im życia. Zrodzi tylko chęć kolejnej, a błędne koło Bogów śmierci będzie wciąż trwało, nieprzerwane, podsycane ogniem nienawiści. Odpuściłem. Wróciłem do rodzinnego domu, do ojca, matki i moich kuzynów. Powoli dochodziłem do siebie, budowałem swoje życie na nowo, odnajdując radość w chwilach spędzanych z ich dziećmi. Czteroletni Hiroshi, sześcioletnia Ayumi, ośmioletni Jinta. Uwielbiali się bawić i psocić, cały dniami uwieszali się na mnie i kazali wspinać się na drzewa wraz z nimi. Tracili energię z nieopisanym zapałem, by wieczorem zasnąć w moich objęciach, jeden przy drugim. Słuchając spokojnego bicia ich maleńkich serduszek, patrząc na ich drobne rączki, które wczepiali w moje szaty, bojąc się, że opuszczę ich, nim zasną... widząc ich pyzate buzie, głaszcząc ich po włosach... myślałem, że znalazłem swoje miejsce. Że jestem w stanie żyć z nimi, przy nich, patrzeć, jak dorastają. Byłem gotów poświęcić dla nich każdą wolną chwilę, byle tylko widzieć ich szczęśliwe twarze, słyszeć ich głośne śmiechy. Chciałem znowu poczuć radość życia.- Uśmiechnął się słabo, jego oczy zabłysły lekko.- Ale pewnego dnia... los znów ze mnie zakpił. W gorącą, letnią noc, piętnaście lat temu, obudził mnie wrzask. Natychmiast się zerwałem, chwyciłem za miecz i wybiegłem na zewnątrz. W gorącą, czerwoną noc. A pierwszym, co przykuło moją uwagę, była moja matka. Biegła przez ogród w płomieniach, krzycząc, tuż za nią płonęło zachodnie skrzydło naszego domu. Widziałem, jak potyka się, upada, uderza głową o kamień. Umilkła. Ale wciąż płonęła. Zawołałem ją, ruszyłem w jej kierunku, ale zatrzymały mnie kolejne krzyki. Ruszyłem w tamtą stronę, w stronę pokoju, który tak często odwiedzałem, w którym tak często usypiałem ukochane, pyzate buzie.- Szczęka Akashiego zadrżała lekko. Uniósł powoli dłonie i spojrzał na nie, wzdychając drżąco.- Na tych dłoniach...- szepnął.- Na tych dłoniach trzymałem czteroletniego Hiroshiego... tymi dłońmi próbowałem zatamować krwawienie po uciętych nóżkach... tych, na których biegał wokół mnie każdego dnia, prosząc, bym wziął go na ręce... tymi dłońmi głaskałem włosy Ayumi, której głowa leżała tuż obok...- Zamknął oczy, po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy. Aomine milczał, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że Mistrz naprawdę zaczął płakać. Mistrz, który nigdy nie okazywał słabości, który był silny w każdej sytuacji...- Nie mogłem znaleźć Jinty - powiedział, pociągając nosem, siląc się na uspokojenie.- Nie było go w pokoju. Wyszedłem, by go poszukać, choć nie wiedziałem, czy przeszukiwanie płonącej wioski ma jakiś sens. Było tak gorąco... wokół mnie leżały bezwładne ciała całej mojej rodziny, wszystkich moich przyjaciół... wszystkie czerwone, czerwone jak ogień, który palił mój dom, palił całą świątynię, całą naszą wioskę. Ale znalazłem Jintę. Żył. Nie miał połowy lewej dłoni, jego brzuch krwawił, przeszyto go mieczem na wylot. Ale żył... zdążył mi powiedzieć, jak bardzo się boi... zdążył mi powiedzieć, że chce się obudzić... zdążył poprosić, bym go przytulił.- Mistrz otarł powoli łzy z policzków, odetchnął głęboko.- Umarł na moich rękach. Ośmioletni Jinta. Sześcioletnia Ayumi. Czteroletni Hiroshi. Oni wszyscy zginęli. Ich rodzice także. Moja matka i mój ojciec, również. Wszyscy. Cała moja rodzina. Cały mój Klan.- Akashi uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Aomine, który wpatrywał się w niego z pewnego rodzaju przerażeniem.- Długo przy nim siedziałem, a wioska cały czas stała w ogniu. Długo siedziałem tam, na czerwonej trawie, trzymając w objęciach jego kruche ciało. A potem pojawił się on.  
\- Dokończyć?- zapytał cicho Mistrz Murasakibara.  
\- Nie - powiedział z mocą Akashi.- Chcę, żeby usłyszał to ode mnie. Jestem mu to winny.- Znów odetchnął głęboko, uspokoił się nieco, przełknął ciężko ślinę.- Z początku w ogóle go nie poznałem. Płomienie raziły mnie w oczy, a on stał daleko. Dopiero, kiedy się zbliżył, zdołałem go rozpoznać. Twojego ojca.- Oczy Aomine rozszerzyły się, chłopak znieruchomiał.- Poprosiłem go o pomoc. Poprosiłem, by pomógł mi przeszukać wioskę i znaleźć kogoś żywego. By pomógł mi wydostać ich z płomieni. By zabrał Jintę, Ayumi i Hiroshiego. Jednak jedyne, co usłyszałem w odpowiedzi to "Przepraszam". Nie rozumiałem, za co mnie przeprasza, nie chciałem rozumieć. Pragnąłem jak najszybciej ratować tych, którzy, w mojej głupiej nadziei, mogli jeszcze żyć. Ale on tylko przepraszał. Tłumaczył, że nie mieli wyjścia. Że groził im rozpad Klanu, że ówczesny szogun im zagroził. Że musieli wykonać jego polecenie... Mówił, że tego nie chciał, że protestował... ale został zmuszony. A potem kazał mi uciekać. Chciał, żebym schował się przed resztą, uciekł i przez jakiś czas się nie pokazywał. Ale ja wciąż nie miałem pojęcia, o czym on mówi. Nie protestowałem, kiedy chwycił mnie w ramiona, kiedy wyniósł z wioski do ciemnego, zimnego lasu. Dopiero tam oprzytomniałem. Ale było już za późno. Jedyne, co zdążyłem mu powiedzieć przed jego odejściem to to, że pożałuje swojej decyzji. Że pożałuje, iż zostawił mnie przy życiu. Wiesz, co mi odpowiedział?- Akashi uśmiechnął się słabo.- "Żyj, Seijuurou". Tylko tyle. Nic więcej.   
\- Ale... ale...- Aomine przetarł mokre policzki, niezorientowawszy się nawet wcześniej, że zaczął płakać.- Jak...? Jak to możliwe...? Ty sam...? Mój ojciec...? Cały Klan...?  
\- Porzuciłem myśl, że zemsta jest złem - powiedział cicho Akashi.- Od tamtej pory była jedynym, czego pragnąłem. Szkoliłem się. Trenowałem u najlepszych Mistrzów. Przybrałem fałszywą tożsamość do dnia, kiedy odnalazłem zakazany owoc. Białe Ostrze.- szepnął.- Legenda okazała się nie mówić całej prawdy. Choć nie płynie we mnie krew Haizakich, katana mnie wybrała. Wybrała jako ofiarę. Moja żądza mordu stała się niewyobrażalnie silna. Ale zaakceptowałem ją, przyjąłem jak kochankę i zatraciłem się bez reszty. Dwanaście lat temu...- Spojrzał na Aomine.- Dokonałem swojej zemsty. Jeden po drugim. Na niewinnej dziewczynie o grubych warkoczach, na bezsilnym chłopcu z zabawką w dłoni, i na bezbronnym niemowlęciu. Na przyjaciółce. Na przyjacielu. Ale na jednym nie potrafiłem.- Spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem, z prawdziwym cierpieniem i skruchą.- Na chłopcu o granatowych włosach. Na mniejszej kopii mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Na dziecku, które jako pierwszy trzymałem w dłoniach tuż po jego narodzinach. Na tych dłoniach... na tych dłoniach trzymałem tyle skarbów... tyle maleńkich, kruchych skarbów... i jednocześnie niosłem na nich tyle śmierci.   
\- Seijuurou, nadchodzą - powiedział cicho Murasakibara.  
    Akashi spojrzał na południe, gdzie ku nim podążało przynajmniej stu wojowników. Uzbrojeni, wyszkoleni, doświadczeni.  
\- Nie będę prosił cię o wybaczenie, ponieważ na nie nie zasługuję - powiedział, znów patrząc na Aomine. Odwrócił się do niego, poczym przyklękł na jedno kolano i skłonił przed nim głowę.- Przepraszam, Aomine. Przepraszam za moją niepohamowaną chęć zemsty. Przepraszam za pozbawienie cię najbliższych. Przepraszam za oszukiwanie cię przez tyle lat. Za wszystko.  
\- Mistrzu...  
    Akashi podniósł się i stanął twarzą w kierunku nadchodzących wojsk. Po jego policzkach znów spływały łzy.  
\- Kocham cię, Daiki - powiedział.- Przepraszam, że nie mogę być dla ciebie ojcem, za którego chciałeś mnie uważać.  
    Aomine zacisnął usta, kręcąc tylko głową, niezdolny do wykrztuszenia z siebie choćby słowa.  
\- Uciekajcie - rzekł Akashi.- Dogońcie resztę, idźcie z nimi na północ, do Trzech Wielkich Klanów. Oni udzielą wam schronienia, kiedy tylko dotrze do nich wiadomość o wojnie, zaapelują do cesarza o pokój. Ja i Atsushi zatrzymamy ich tutaj.   
\- Ale Mistrzu...- załkał Kise, który płakał już od samego początku.  
\- To zadanie dla dorosłych mężczyzn, Ryouta.- Akashi odwrócił do niego głowę, uśmiechnął się łagodnie.- Jeśli chcesz takim być, musisz wzrosnąć w siłę i pokonać swego kuzyna. Zostań przywódcą Klanu. Wierzę w ciebie, więc nie zawiedź mnie, moja mała niezdaro.  
    Kise zasłonił usta dłonią, jednak to nie powstrzymało jego głośnego łkania. Odwrócił się, nie chcąc mu teraz pokazywać swojej zapłakanej twarzy.  
    Akashi spojrzał powoli na Aomine. Ciemnoskóry miał mętlik w głowie, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co opowiedział mu Mistrz. Nie wiedział, dlaczego wciąż płacze, nie wiedział, dlaczego tak ciężko mu się ruszyć.  
    Lecz przede wszystkim nie wiedział, dlaczego w tym miejscu, na mokrym wzgórzu, w obliczu zbliżającego się wroga, po usłyszeniu tego wszystkiego... jego Mistrz stał mu się jeszcze bliższy, niż kiedykolwiek.   
\- Sensei...- szepnął.  
\- Idź, Aomine - przerwał mu Akashi, znów odwracając się od nich.- Jeśli mogę cię prosić o cokolwiek, to właśnie o to. Zabierz stąd Kise i uciekajcie. Żyj z podniesioną głową i bądź dumny z tego, kim jesteś.   
\- Co będzie z tobą...?- załkał.  
    Akashi milczał przez chwilę, jakby zbierając myśli, szykując się do odpowiedzi.  
\- Twoje życie jest moją drogą samuraja - powiedział w końcu.- Będę go bronił do samego końca.  
    Aomine wpatrywał się w jego plecy, nie mogąc powiedzieć już nic więcej. Patrzył, jak Mistrz wyciąga z pochwy katanę i rusza w dół zbocza. Oddala się od niego, coraz bardziej i bardziej. Postąpił krok do przodu, chcąc biec zanim, jednak powstrzymała go silna ręka Murasakibary.  
\- Proszę cię, uszanuj jego wolę - powiedział cicho.- Dla niego jest już za późno. Pozwól mu poświęcić ostatnie chwile swojego życia dla tego, czego tak bardzo pragnie bronić.  
\- Mistrzu...- Aomine zagryzł bezradnie wargę.  
\- Jeśli tu zostaniecie, wszystko pójdzie na marne – mruknął Murasakibara.- Seijuurou nie będzie sam. Ma mnie. A teraz idź, Mine-chin. Idź i żyj godnie. Tak, jak chciałby ten, za którego oddam życie.  
    I odszedł, pozostawiając ich samych, zagubionych i zapłakanych. Aomine zamknął oczy na długą chwilę, otworzył je dopiero, gdy poczuł dłoń Kise na swojej.  
\- Chodźmy...- szepnął słabo blondyn.  
    Nie chciał. Nie chciał tego robić, nie chciał zostawić Mistrzów, nie chciał pozwolić im umrzeć.  
    Ale poszedł.  
    Ponieważ nader wszystko chciał, by Akashi był dumny ze swojej drogi samuraja.  
  
  
  



	10. Epilog

  
    Delikatny, letni wiaterek wdzierał się między liście drzew, wprawiając je w cichy szelest, słońce grzało ciepło całą okolicę. Niewielka zielona żaba wskoczyła do stawu z pluskiem, okrągłe kręgi rozeszły się po jej tafli, coraz większe i większe, sięgając brzegów i niknąc w wodnej trawie. Młode drzewko kwiatu wiśni wypuściło i rozwinęło różowe pączki, ich zapach unosił się teraz w powietrzu.  
\- Wróciłeś już z miasta?  
    Aomine, opierający się o drewnianą poręcz mostku nad stawem, otworzył powoli oczy i spojrzał na przystojnego blondyna, który podszedł do niego cicho i stanął obok.  
\- Odłożyłem ryby do kuchni, umyłem warzywa i ryż, wstawiłem wodę na ogień i uszykowałem naczynia do obiadu - wymienił z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Dobra robota, Aominecchi - zaśmiał się Ryouta, trącając go ramieniem.- Idzie ci coraz lepiej! Nawet pamiętasz o umyciu ryżu!  
    Ciemnoskóry odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, zbadał szybkim spojrzeniem okolicę, po czym pocałował go czule.  
\- Liczę na nagrodę - wymruczał.  
\- Dostaniesz, jeśli jeszcze pozmywasz po posiłku - odparł Kise.  
\- Niech będzie - westchnął Aomine, wywracając oczami.  
\- Patrzysz na wiśnię?- zagadnął Kise, opierając się o poręcz.  
\- Taa.- Daiki uśmiechnął się lekko.- Minie sporo czasu, zanim będzie tak wielka i piękna jak w świątyni Mistrza Akashiego. Mam nadzieję, że dożyję tej chwili...  
\- Nie mów, jakbyś miał sześćdziesiąt lat na karku, jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody! No i przystojny - dodał ciszej, przygryzając wargę z uśmiechem.  
    Aomine zarumienił się lekko i przetarł dłonią kark.  
\- Swoją drogą, Kurokocchi radzi sobie naprawdę świetnie!- powiedział Kise.- Spotkałem go ostatnio, jak patrolował wioskę. Jego uczniowie rosną w oczach z dnia na dzień! Jest z nich bardzo zadowolony! No... tylko na Kagamicchiego narzeka...  
\- Czemu?  
\- Aa, takie tam.- Kise machnął ręką, rumieniąc się.- No wiesz, uroki b-bycia na dole... nie zrozumiesz, bo nigdy nie pozwalasz mi na dominowanie!  
\- T-to ja pełnię w tym domu rolę mężczyzny-mężczyzny!- powiedział Daiki, wypinając się dumnie i czerwieniąc mocno na twarzy.  
    Kise zachichotał tylko. Raz po raz pytał swojego ukochanego, czy nie mogliby się zamienić, choć nigdy nie robił sobie nadziei, że chłopak się zgodzi. Jednak, mimo wszystko, nie przeszkadzało mu to - wręcz przepadał za byciem tym "na dole".  
\- Ah, byłbym zapomniał! Dostałeś list od Satsuki - powiedział.- Przepraszam, nie mogłem się doczekać i go przeczytałem!  
\- I co napisała?- zapytał z uśmiechem.  
\- Wygrałem! To dziewczynka!  
\- Niech cię - westchnął ciemnoskóry.- Ty i ta twoja denerwująca intuicja... Najpierw związek Midorimy i Takao, potem ciąża Satsuki... co będzie następne?  
\- Zaczynam podejrzewać, że Hyuuga kocha Kiyoshiego - przyznał Kise z powagą.  
\- Okey, dość tego, Panie-Co-Zjadł-Wszystkie-Rozumy, chodźmy zrobić ten o...  
\- Ryouta, Atsushi się obudził i płacze!  
    Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na małego, ośmioletniego chłopca o bujnej czuprynie złotobrązowych włosów i dużych, jasnozielonych oczach, który biegł w ich kierunku.  
\- No dobrze, pójdę do niego - westchnął Kise, czochrając go po włosach, kiedy ten go mijał.- Aominecchi, zajmij się obiadem!  
\- Taa...  
\- Dai-chan, apa!- zawołał radośnie chłopczyk, wyciągając ku niemu ramiona.  
\- Kiedy wyrośniesz z tego "apa", co, Seijuurou?- zapytał ze śmiechem Aomine, biorąc go na ręce i podrzucając lekko.  
\- Pobawisz się ze mną po obiedzie?  
\- Jeśli pomożesz mi go przygotować - westchnął.  
\- Dobrze! A jutro pójdziemy do Kurokocchiego? Chcę zjeść dango Taigi! I pobawić się z Haru-chanem!   
\- Mhm - mruknął z uśmiechem Aomine, całując go lekko w policzek.  
    Odwrócił się, poraz ostatni spoglądając na młode drzewko wiśni. Chłopiec na jego rękach przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem, zaciskając paluszki na jego ramionach. Patrzył na spokojną, delikatnie uśmiechniętą twarz ciemnoskórego samuraja.   
    Człowieka, który przygarnął go do siebie, nie chcąc niczego w zamian. Człowieka, którego kochał całym swym maleńkim serduszkiem.  
    Człowieka, który każdego dnia uśmiechał się w kierunku nieba, patrząc na nie z dumą i szeptał jedno jedyne zdanie:  
\- Oto moja droga samuraja, Mistrzu.  
  
  



	11. Ostatnie życie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostatnie życie - omake do głównej fabuły.  
> Historia Akashiego.  
> /Akashi x Murasakibara/

  
    Jak na złość, pogoda tego dnia była nadzwyczaj piękna. Słońce ogrzewało dziedziniec swoimi ciepłymi promieniami, liście drzew otaczających świątynię szumiały spokojnie na delikatnym wietrze. Kolorowe motyle tańczyły ponad kwiatami, trzepocząc skrzydełkami z całych swoich sił, jakby chciały wznieść się jak najwyżej, korzystając ze swego krótkiego życia.   
    Siedziałem na drewnianym moście, przyglądając się otoczającemu mnie ogrodowi. To była jedna z niewielu rzeczy, na widok której moje serce ożywało. Tyle gatunków kwiatów, tyle kolorów, tworzących wpólnie niesamowitą mozaikę przyrody. Tutaj, w tym ogrodzie, nawet uschnięta gałązka krzewu wyglądała pięknie.  
    Od samego rana czułem niepokój. A wszystko to przez sekret, który ukrywałem w swoim pokoju, w starym kufrze, którego samodzielnie ozdobiłem wizerunkiem smoka. Sekret, którego nikt nie mógł odkryć. Tam, na dnie kufra, pod kimonem, leżała największa tajemnica mojego życia. Największe zło tego świata.  
    Moja przyszłość.  
-    Seijuurou – usłyszałem cichy głos tuż obok mnie.  
                Obróciłem głowę, zaskoczony nieoczekiwanym gościem. Tylko jedna osoba była w stanie zbliżyć się do mnie niezauważona aż do tego stopnia. Był to opiekun świątyni i mój Mistrz, u którego zamieszkałem i pobierałem nauki po śmierci mojej rodziny.  
                A raczej po jej zamordowaniu.  
-    Sensei – mruknąłem.  
                Był już bardzo stary, miał ponad dziewięćdziesiąt lat, co było rzadko spotykane w obecnych czasach. Przygarbiony, o białych włosach związanych na czubku głowy, z przodu wygolonej. Jego twarz zdobiła długa broda z wplątanymi gdzieniegdzie koralikami podarowanymi mu przez jego prawnuków.   
-    Znów tu siedzisz – powiedział.  
-    Lubię to miejsce.   
-    Pokłóciłeś się z Atsushim – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.  
-    Tak – przyznałem.- Jest mi bliskim przyjacielem, ale... nadal nie potrafi mnie zrozumieć w tym jednym aspekcie.  
-    Atsushi to prosty chłopak – mruknął Sensei, wpatrując się we wzburzoną taflę stawu, do której przed chwilą wskoczyły naraz trzy żaby.- To nie tak, że cię nie rozumie. On inaczej postrzega tę sytuację. Na pozór jest obojętny na wszystko, lecz w głębi siebie cieszy się każdą chwilą swojego życia. Jesteś jego pierwszym przyjacielem, Seijuurou. To normalne, że pragnie tego samego dla ciebie.  
-    Jak mam cieszyć się z życia, którego nie mam?- zapytałem ponuro, wstając i opierając się o drewnianą poręcz.- Jak mogę cieszyć się czymkolwiek, gdy wszystko mi odebrano?  
-    Patrzysz tylko na to, co miałeś wcześniej – powiedział spokojnie Sensei.- Nie dostrzegasz tego, co posiadasz teraz.  
-    Oczywiście, że dostrzegam!- warknąłem, zaciskając pięści.- Moim domem jest teraz świątynia, mam dobrego przyjaciela i ciebie, Sensei, ale... tu chodzi o moją rodzinę. O tych, których nie ma tu teraz, choć powinni być. Powinni patrzeć na mnie, pouczać mnie, besztać i chwalić, być mną zirytowani, być ze mnie dumni! Ale nie robią tego... martwi ludzie nie robią takich rzeczy.  
            Sensei milczał przez dłuższy czas, nie odrywając wzroku od wody. Zacisnąłem usta, przełknąłem ślinę. Sensei był mi najbliższą osobą, kochałem go jak ojca, podziwiałem go, jednak miałem wrażenie, że on również mnie nie rozumie. Nikt nie potrafi się postawić się w mojej sytuacji. Bo przecież jestem pierwszą osobą, którą coś takiego spotkało.  
-    Czy dla ciebie...- wymruczał w końcu.- Liczą się tylko rzeczy materialne?  
-    Słucham?- Spojrzałem na niego, nie rozumiejąc.  
-    Seijuurou, świat, w którym żyjemy, jest pełen nieodkrytych tajemnic i niepoznanych do tej pory wartości. Jedną z największych jest ludzkie życie. Ale oprócz tej są jeszcze tysiące innych. Jedną z nich jest ta, którą odkryjesz będąc samurajem.  
-    Masz na myśli drogę samuraja?- wyszeptałem.- Ja już ją odnalazłem. Jest nią zemsta za krzywdy, które wyrządzono mojej rodzinie.  
-    Zemsta nigdy nie jest drogą samuraja – powiedział cicho Sensei.- Twoja zemsta to jedynie droga, którą sam sobie obrałeś. Ta właściwa zaś jest twoim przeznaczeniem. Nie możesz jej wybrać. To ona wybiera ciebie.   
-    Nadal uważam, że...  
-    Pora na obiad – przerwał mi Sensei, uśmiechając się łagodnie.- Chodźmy, Seijuurou.  
        Westchnąłem cicho, ruszając za nim. Moje przeznaczenie? Moim przeznaczeniem był sekret, który ukrywałem na dnie mojego kufra. Moim przeznaczeniem było zemszczenie się na tych, którzy zamordowali moją rodzinę.   
            Na moich przyjaciołach.

  
***

  
            Wieczór nadszedł zaskakująco szybko. Zdążyłem pogodzić się z Atsushim, choć żaden z nas nie przeprosił drugiego za wcześniejsze niemiłe słowa. Po prostu w jednym momencie zaczęliśmy się do siebie odzywać, a teraz siedzieliśmy w moim pokoju całując się, jakbyśmy przeżywali swoją pierwszą miłość – on na futonie, ja na jego udach, obejmując ramionami jego szyję.   
-    Nie gryź mnie – westchnąłem, kładąc mu ręce na klatce piersiowej i odsuwając się od niego.  
-    To przez to, że jesteś taki smaczny, Aka-chin – mruknął Atsushi.- Mam ochotę cię zjeść.  
-    Jeśli mnie zjesz, wyląduje w twoim brzuchu, a potem we krwi.  
-    I będziemy już razem na zawsze?  
        Uśmiechnąłem się, kręcąc głową.  
-    Tak – zaśmiałem się.- Ale czy nie lepiej pozostawić nasze relacje takimi, jakie są teraz? Jestem pewien, że przebywanie w twoim ciele byłoby przyjemnym doświadczeniem, ale chyba przyzwyczaiłeś się do tego, że to ty jesteś we mnie, prawda?  
-    A-Aka-chin, czasem mówisz takie zawstydzające rzeczy...- jęknął Atsushi, czerwieniąc się cały. Zaśmiałem się lekko, cmokając go w czoło.  
-    Dziękuję ci, Atsushi – szepnąłem.  
-    Za co?  
-    Za to, co dla mnie zrobiłeś.- Odparłem, przeczeszując dłonią jego fioletowe włosy, gładząc miękki policzek.  
-    Chciałbym usunąć klątwę zupełnie – westchnął ciężko.- Nie jestem jednak dostatecznie silny.  
-    Już i tak dokonałeś wielu rzeczy – powiedziałem łagodnie.- Dzięki tobie nie opanował mnie szał mordu.   
-    A jednak nadal istnieje cena, którą musisz płacić – mruknął, obejmując mnie mocniej.- To tylko kwestia czasu, Aka-chin. Jestem w stanie jedynie opóźnić twoją śmierć.  
-    Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, zabijałbym każdego na swej drodze.   
-    I tak musisz zabijać... raz na jakiś czas, ofiarę z dziesiątek ludzi jednej nocy.  
-    Wystarczy jedno twoje słowo, Atsushi – szepnąłem, całując go delikatnie.- Po tym, jak zemszczę się na Klanie Aomine, równie dobrze mogę zniknąć z tego świata. Możesz mnie zabić, kiedy tylko zapragniesz. Mnie już nic nie obchodzi. Nic, prócz ciebie. Zostaję tu tylko po to, by być przy tobie, Atsushi.  
-    To takie skomplikowane – westchnął ciężko Murasakibara.- Z jednej strony nie chcę, byś brał na barki tak wielką odpowiedzialność, śmierć tylu osób, tych, które już zabiłeś i tych, których życia dopiero pozbawisz... ale jednocześnie w swym egoizmie pragnę mieć cię wyłącznie dla siebie. Nie chcę twojej śmierci, Aka-chin. Chcę być z tobą, już zawsze, zawsze i zawsze! Tak bardzo cię kocham...  
-    Ja ciebie też kocham, Atsushi – szepnąłem, wtulajac się w niego z całych sił, wdychając przyjemny zapach jego skóry i włosów.- Bardzo cię kocham, Atsushi. Tak się cieszę, że cię poznałem... Tak bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś przy mnie.  
-    Zaczekaj, Aka-chin – wymamrotał głucho.- Zaczekaj, aż wzrosnę w siłę. Wtedy pokonam kląwę, usunę ją raz na zawsze i nie będziesz musiał nikogo zabijać!  
-    Zaczekam.- Pocałowałem jego skroń.- Będę cię wspierał, jak tylko będę mógł, choćbym miał być potworem do końca mojego życia.  
-    Naprawdę musisz tam iść?- zapytał szeptem, ledwie go usłyszałem.  
-    Tak – odparłem.- Zrozum... oni zabili cały mój klan. Kobiety, starców, dzieci... wszystkich. Ocalałem tylko dzięki temu, którego uważałem za bliskiego przyjaciela. Którego imienia nie wymówię już nigdy więcej. Odebrali mi wszystko. Dlatego teraz ja odbiorę wszystko im.  
-    Boję się, że nie wrócisz... Co, jeśli Białe Ostrze nie da ci tak wielkiej mocy?  
-    Białe Ostrze to tylko narzędzie – mruknąłem, spoglądając na stary kufer, w którym leżało moje przeznaczenie.- Prawdziwa moc drzemie tutaj.- Mówiąc to chwyciłem jego dłoń i położyłem ją sobie na lewej piersi.- Obiecuję, że wrócę.  
-    Pójdę z tobą...  
-    Nie mieszaj się do tego, Atsushi!- powiedziałem surowo.- To moja zemsta, sam muszę sobie z tym poradzić! Ty... czekaj tu na mój powrót. Dobrze?  
            Dopiero po dłuższej chwili milczenia skinął mi głową, przytakując. Zagryzł wargę, wtulił twarz w zagłębienie mojej szyi i pocałował ją delikatnie.  
-    Kochajmy się, nim odejdę – szepnąłem.  
-    Jesteś pewien?  
-    Tak.  
-    Ostatnio mówiłeś...  
-    Nie pamiętam już tego. Atsushi...?  
-    Tak?  
-    Kocham cię.  
-    Ja ciebie też.  
            Pocałował mnie czule, delikatnie, jakbym był jednym z tych kruchych motyli, które widziałem dzisiejszego popołudnia. Uniósł mnie w ramionach, położył ostrożnie na futonie. Rozebraliśmy się do naga, zawstydzeni i jednocześnie spragnieni własnych ciał, głodni wzajemnego dotyku i pieszczot. Przytuliłem go do siebie, kiedy ułożył się na mnie, wsunąłem palce w jego włosy, gdy zaczął całować moje ramiona i tors. Przesuwał dłońmi po moich udach, niecierpliwie sięgając jąder i rosnącego członka. Język, którym kreślił szlaki na moim ciele, palił skórę.  
    Mój oddech przyspieszył, podobnie jak bicie serca. Ta chwila była pewnego rodzaju ukojeniem, znieczuleniem duszy przed tym, czego miałem dokonać tej nocy. Pragnąłem chłonąć ją każdym kawałkiem mojego ciała, utonąć w niej, by myśleć tylko o niej, kiedy będę...  
    Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy Atsushi zniżył się do mojego krocza i zaczął delikatnie owiewać oddechem wrażliwe miejsca. Poczułem gęsią skórkę w tamtym miejscu, zagryzłem wargę niemalże do krwi, przyglądając się mojemu kochankowi, który chwycił delikatnie mojego członka i pocałował jego czubek.  
    "To jedyna słona rzecz, jaką lubię".  
    Czekałem na te słowa, powtarzane za każdym razem, gdy pieścił mnie ustami. Jednak niedoczekałem się ich, prawdopodobnie przez wzgląd na to, co miało się dziś wydarzyć. Chyba nawet ja sam nie bardzo miałem ochotę mówić cokolwiek.   
    Należało po prostu oddać się tej chwili i rozkoszować się nią, jakby nzoą ostatnią wspólnie spędzoną.  
    Opadłem z cichym jękiem na futon, kiedy Atsushi przesunął językiem po moim penisie, nawilżając go śliną. Nie patrzyłem na niego, bojąc się, że sam widok doprowadzi mnie do szczytu przyjemności. Zaciskając dłonie na jego włosach oddawałem się jego pieszczotom, skupiając na ciepłym języku, którego czułem.  
    Przełknąłem ślinę, nerwowo unosząc biodra, kiedy wsunął do ust mojego penisa. Sapnąłem głośno, pospiesznie zakryłem usta dłonią, by nie jęknąć. Pozostali mieszkańcy świątyni zapewne już spali, ale, jak  to się mówi "ściany mają uszy". Gdyby wydało się, jakie naprawdę relacje łączą mnie i Atsushiego, kiepsko by się to dla nas skończyło.  
-    Za szybko...- szepnąłem gorączkowo, kiedy jego ruchy głową stały się gwałtowne, wręcz agresywne. Nie chciałem jeszcze dojść, nie kiedy dopiero zaczynaliśmy.  
    Jednak Murasakibara nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Pochłaniał mnie całego, zaciskając dłoń na moim penisie, palcami drugiej zaczynając drażnić mój odbyt. Wsuwał opuszek palca wskazującego do mojego wnętrza, przesuwał nim po ciasnym otworze, rozciągał delikatnie.  
    Zagryzłem pięść i zacisnąłem powieki, wstrzymując oddech, gdy doszedłem w jego ustach. Wygiąłem lekko kręgosłup ku górze, a potem opadłem bez sił z powrotem na futon, próbując złapać oddech. Spojrzałem na mojego ukochanego, który ocierał właśnie usta wierzchem dłoni.  
-    To jedyna słona rzecz, jaką lubię – wymamrotał, stając nade mną w rozkroku. Klęknął tuż przy mojej twarzy, przysuwając do ust swojego członka.  
    Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Najwyraźniej sądził, że nie mam sił, by wstać i się nim zająć, więc wyręczył mnie w tym i sam "przyszedł".  
    Pocałowałem jego męskość, kreśląc kółka na jej czubku, następnie possałem go lekko. Atsushi poruszył biodrami nagląco, rozchyliłem więc usta, pozwalając mu wsunąć się w nie. Jęknął cicho, przeciągle. Choć jego członek był długi i gruby, nie miałem wielkich problemów z przyjmowaniem go, o ile Atsushi nie spieszył się za bardzo i nie był zbyt gwałtowny. Powoli, delikatnie, wsunął go do mojego gardła, a potem równie wolno wycofał się, by pozwolić mi odetchnąć. Powtórzył tę czynność jeszcze kilka razy, by następnie wsuwać się jedynie do połowy, szybszymi ruchami bioder.   
    Zaciskałem lekko wargi na jego członku, by było mu przyjemniej, mruczałem cicho, wprawiając gardło w delikatne wibracje. Na całe szczęście Murasakibara pomyślał o tym, by jednak wyjąć z moich ust członka, gdy doszedł. Zaczął poruszać szybko dłonią, spuszczając się na moją klatkę piesiową. Nie skomentowałem tego, choć miałem ochotę go za to zbesztać. Jednak kiedy sam zaczął zlizywać z moich sutków spermę, zamilkłem zupełnie, czerwieniąc się.  
    Nie zdążyłem się nawet zorientować, kiedy w jego dłoniach znalazła się niewielka fiolka z przeźroczystym płynem. Zamrugałem jedynie, zaskoczony, patrząc jak wylewa jej zawartość na dłoń, by następnie przesunąć jej palcami po moim odbycie. Stęknąłem, kiedy wsunął we mnie palec, odruchowo zaciskając ścianki. Atsushi poczekał, aż się rozluźnię i dopiero wówczas zaczął nim poruszać, by po krótkiej chwili dodać kolejny. Jego członek prężył się na nowo, gotów do kolejnego spełnienia.   
    Z niepokojem zorientowałem się, że jego dotyk jest zbyt intensywny, palcami drażnił czuły punkt w odbycie. Bałem się, że za chwilę znów dojdę, choć przecież nawet we mnie nie wszedł. Nie byłem jednak w stanie się odezwać, odczuwana przeze mnie przyjemność odbierała mi słowa, a wręcz samą chęć, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.   
    Czułem ogromną wdzięczność i jednocześnie niezadowolenie, kiedy wysunął ze mnie palce i posmarował płynem swojego członka. Rozsunąłem nogi nieco bardziej, wyciągając ku niemu ręce, kiedy mościł się między nimi.  
-    Wchodzę, Aka-chin – stęknął, wbijając się we mnie delikatnie.  
    Jęknąłem cicho, odrzucając do tyłu głowę. Murasakibara przeczekał pierwsze chwile bólu, który mnie ogarnął, a kiedy przyzwyczaiłem się do jego obecności, zaczął poruszać się powoli, jakby niepewnie. Spojrzałem w jego oczy, patrzące na mnie łagodnie i namiętnie zarazem. Pociągnąłem go za szyję, przyciągając do siebie, by pocałować jego lekko rozchylone usta, które co chwila nawilżał językiem. Chciałem dać mu do zrozumienia, że zniosę wszystko – wszystko, ponieważ to właśnie on we mnie jest.  
    Przyspieszył ruchy bioder, nabijając się we mnie mocniej. Czułem przyjemne mrowienie i to uczucie nie do opisania, które zawsze towarzyszyło nerwowemu oczekiwaniu na nadchodzącą rozkosz. Zagryzłem wargę, pojękując, kiedy jego pchnięcia stały się jeszcze szybsze. Patrzyłem na miejsce naszych złączonych ciał, przesunąłem dłońmi po muskularnych ramionach Atsushiego, całując je delikatnie. Przytuliłem się do niego, czując, że lada moment oboje dojdziemy. Chciałem sięgnąć do swojego członka, jednak odepchnął delikatnie moją dłoń, sam chwycił go i ścisnął lekko śliską od oliwki dłonią. Począł przesuwać po nim energicznymi ruchami, zupełnie nie sprawiało mu trudności robienie dwóch rzeczy na raz, a właściwie trzech – bo po chwili zaczął mnie również całować.  
    Odpowiadałem niezdarnie na jego pocałunki, wciąż nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Przyjemność, jaką dawał mi jego członek, jaką dawała mi również jego duża dłoń, i do tego jeszcze dotyk równie przyjemnych ust... wszystko sprawiało, że rozkosz, którą odczuwałem, sięgała zenitu.   
    Doszedłem, jęcząc cicho, nie mogąc się od tego powstrzymać. Trzymając się ostatniej myśli, iż ktoś może mnie usłyszeć, wgryzłem się w ramię Murasakibary, przytulając go z całych sił. Atushi albo w swojej ekstazie przestał odczuwać ból, albo zignorował go. Sam ledwie zagłuszał swój jęk, mocno zaciskając wargi. Po chwili poczułem, jak wypełnia mnie jego sperma, jak wypływa ze środka, kiedy Atushi wycofał się ostrożnie, by położyć się obok mnie i przytulić mocno. Drżałem w jego ramionach, wciąż dochodząc do siebie, uspokajając się powoli.  
-    Już dobrze – szepnął Atushi, całując mnie delikatnie w czoło.- Kocham cię, Seijuurou.  
-    Ja ciebie też... Atsushi – odparłem równie cicho, gładząc go po policzku.- Jeszcze raz dziękuję... za wszystko.  
-    Pójdziesz?  
-    Tak.  
    Westchnął ciężko, kładąc dłoń na mojej, tej, którą trzymałem na jego policzku. Przesunął ją do swoich ust i ucałował zewnętrzną stronę.  
-    Chciałbym rano obudzić się u twojego boku – szepnął.  
    Spuściłem wzrok, zwilżyłem wargi. Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę. Obietnice to coś, czego należy dotrzymać za wszelką cenę, jednak...  
    Czy będę w stanie dotrzymać tej, którą chcę złożyć?  
-    Gdy obudzisz się rano, będę przy tobie – szepnąłem, zamykając oczy.- Nie zorientujesz się nawet, że gdziekolwiek wyszedłem. Obiecuję ci to, Atsushi.  
    Uśmiechnął się słabo w opowiedzi, pochylił się nade mną i pocałował mnie czule w usta. Odwzajemniłem tę pieszczotę, smakując jego słodkie usta i ciesząc się tą odrobiną przyjemności przed tym, jak raz na zawsze porzucę swoje dotychczasowe życie.  
    Jak raz na zawsze stanę się potworem, a moje przeznaczenie dopełni się.

  
***

  
    Czekałem, aż zaśnie. Długo walczył ze swoją sennością. Choć miałem zamknięte oczy, wiedziałem, że przygląda mi się uważnie, jakby bał się, że zniknę zupełnie nagle, bez ostrzeżenia. Ale poczekałem, aż zamknął oczy i zapadł w sen. Dopiero wówczas podniosłem się ostrożnie z futonu i podszedłem do zdobionego smokiem kufra. Otwarłem jego wieko, wyjąłem z niego czarne ubrania, które przygotowałem wcześniejszego ranka, oraz zawiniątko leżące na samym dnie.  
    Ubrałem się. Z każdym ruchem, z każdym nasuwanym materiałem czułem w sercu coraz większą pustkę. Zabrałem moje Przekleństwo – Białe Ostrze – po czym wyszedłem po cichu z mojego pokoju, zasuwając za sobą ostrożnie shoji.   
    Przywitał mnie delikatny, ciepły wietrzyk. Owiał moją twarz, poruszając czarnym szalem, pod którym kryłem usta i nos. Poprawiłem go, rozejrzałem się pospiesznie. Wokół panowała błoga cisza, która wkrótce zostanie przerwana. Ludzie raz na zawsze zapamiętają, jak bardzo ważna jest ochrona swoich rodzin, zwłaszcza nocą, w porze przeznaczonej tylko dla tych, którzy nie mogą nazwać się ludźmi.   
    Ruszyłem przed siebie, szybko, bezgłośnie, niezauważenie. Przeskoczyłem mur, nie chcąc korzystać z głównej bramy, wbiegłem do lasu i zagłębiłem się w niego, między drzewa, które stały się teraz moją osłoną. Biegłem co sił w nogach, z każdym kolejnym krokiem pozbywając się niepotrzebnych myśli i, co ważniejsze – niepotrzebnych uczuć.  
    Jedyne, co mi teraz było potrzebne, to wyłączenie się na wszystko, co mnie otaczało. Bez litości, bez nienawiści – po prostu obojętnie, jakby nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, jakby było zwykłym oddychaniem, czymś, co robiłem niezmiennie odkąd się narodziłem, na co nawet nie zwracałem uwagi.  
    Bez uczuć. Bez emocji.  
    Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, ujrzałem przygasające już płomienie kilku pochodni wbitych przy bramie. Wspiąłem się na drzewo i z góry zacząłem przyglądać się kompleksowi budynków należących do sławnego rodu jedynych ciemnoskórych samurajów. Przez lata budowali dobre stosunki między nimi a innymi Klanami, współpracowali z szogunatem, wypełniali obowiązki i byli sumiennymi obywatelami Japonii.  
    Tak, jak moja rodzina, którą zamordowali.  
    Wyciągnąłem z pochwy Białe Ostrze – katana zalśniła lekko w świetle wiszącego na niebie księżyca, okrągłego, dużego, o groźnym obliczu. Uniosłem lekko głowę, po raz ostatni rozejrzałem się po dziedzińcu. Trzech na prawo, sześciu na lewo. Dwóch patrolujących okolice domów wysuniętych bardziej na północ, od prawej strony, czterech od lewej. Z daleka mogłem dostrzec również przycupniętego na dachu strażnika, opierającego się o komin i, prawdopodobnie, przysypiającego.   
    Zamknąłem na moment oczy, by odrzucić od siebie ostatnie uczucie, które zostało w moim sercu. Uczucie, które żywiłem do jednego z członków Klanu Aomine, do tego, z którym wychowywałem się niemalże od dziecka. Do tego, któremu ufałem najbardziej ze wszystkich ludzi.   
    Do tego, który przyczynił się do odebrania mi wszystkich, których kochałem.  
    I udało mi się. Kiedy otworzyłem oczy, nie czułem zupełnie nic.  
    Zeskoczyłem na ziemię, wyprostowałem się. Miałem obowiązek do spełnienia. Obietnicę, daną moim rodzicom przed ich zimnymi nagrobkami, obietnicę złożoną przed usypanym kopcem trzech maleńkich ciał.   
    Matko, ojcze... Jinta, Ayumi, Hiroshi... to wszystko dla was. Zamknijcie oczy i nie patrzcie. Wiedzcie tylko, że bardzo, bardzo was kocham.  
    Ruszyłem naprzód.  
    Niezauważenie wdarłem się na dziedziniec, by zająć się pierwszymi przeciwnikami – krótkie, proste cięcia ozdobiły ich gardła, tryskając czerwoną cieczą. Jedyny dźwięk, jaki się rozległ, do odgłos ciał upadanych bezwładnie na ziemię.   
    Najpierw musiałem zająć się patrolującymi wioskę strażnikami. Ruszyłem więc najpierw na wschód, przypominając sobie, gdzie ich widziałem, siedząc na drzewie. Mijałem dom za domem, nasłuchując jakichkolwiek odgłosów, które wskazywałyby na to, że któryś z mieszkańców się obudził. Dotarłem do spacerujacych wolnym krokiem ciemnoskórych samurajów. Śmiali się cicho, kiedy jeden z nich opowiadał o chwili, w której jego syn po raz pierwszy powiedział do niego "tato".  
    Jego serce przebiłem jako pierwsze. Nie pozwoliłem jego kompanowi choćby się zdziwić, natychmiast zamachnąłem się kataną, odcinając mu głowę. Bez oglądania się za siebie ruszyłem dalej.  
    Krok za krokiem, życie za życiem, powoli pozbywałem się każdego, kto stanął mi na drodze. A potem zacząłem włamywać się cicho do domów, zabijając mieszkańców we śnie.  
    Nie... nie robiłem tego w akcie łaski. Nie chciałem po prostu, by mnie odkryto. Kiedy moja rodzina była mordowana, napadł na nas cały Klan – ja byłem tu sam jeden, nie mogłem od nikogo oczekiwać pomocy. Wszyscy byli dla mnie wrogami.  
    Wrogami, których chciałem się pozbyć co do jednego.  
    I znów, krok za krokiem, życie za życiem, wioska wypełniała się martwymi ciałami. Wokół wciąż panowała ta sama błoga cisza, a może nawet było jeszcze ciszej? Sam już tego nie pamiętam, choć przecież ta chwila powinna wyryć się głęboko w mojej pamięci, nie powinien mi uciekać nawet najmniejszy szczegół.  
    Krok za krokiem, życie za życiem, coraz większym stawałem się mordercom. Nie pozostawiając za sobą choćby noworodka, bez litości zabijając starców, dzieci, ciężarne kobiety, które z uśmiechem głaskały swoje brzuchy, śniąc o swych wkrótce rodzonych dzieciach. A także ich mężów, śpiących spokojnie obok, obejmujących ich delikatnie, czule, niczym największy skarb.  
    Krok za krokiem, życie za życiem, aż w końcu zostało mi jedynie kilka domów. Stojąc na dachu tego, którego właśnie pozbawiłem życia, obejrzałem się za siebie. Tak tu ciemno, tak szaro, tak obojętnie... zupełnie inaczej, niż noc, którą pamiętałem. Brakowało mi czegoś. Czegoś, co by mi przypomniało o tamtym, co dałoby mi jeszcze więcej siły...  
    Płomienie. Setki, tysiące, miliardy płomieni wystrzeliwujące dziko w nocne niebo, rozświetlające całą okolicę, budzące mieszkańców, którzy w popłochu uciekają przed Śmiercią, rozpaczliwie próbują się bronić.   
    Właśnie tego chciałem. Usłyszeć odłosy palących się domów i krzyki wypełnione strachem. Spojrzałem na moją katanę, na moje Przekleństwo, na moje Przeznaczenie. Białe Ostrze zabłysło delikatnie, jakby dając mi odpowiedź na niezadane pytanie.  
    A kiedy znów obejrzałem się za siebie, wioska płonęła. Ogień chłonął domki budowane całymi miesiącami, pożerał dachy i okoliczne drzewa, próbując sięgnąć płynących po ciemnym niebie chmur, jakby chciał spalić je całe, pochłonąć do reszty.  
    Usłyszałem krzyki, ktoś wszczął alarm. Odwróciłem się, spojrzałem przed siebie. Po tej stronie wioska jeszcze nie płonęła, jednak dzikie ognie zaczynały już lizać trawę i krzewy, zbliżając się nieuchronnie do ciepłych rodzinnych chatek.  
    Spojrzałem bez emocji na biegnącego z płaczem małego chłopca. Zeskoczyłem z dachu i ruszyłem w jego stronę. Najpierw jednak zabiłem jego ojca, który ruszył na mnie z kataną, próbując go obronić. Jakaś kobieta, prawdopodobnie matka dziecka, wrzasnęła przeraźliwie, ale było już za późno. Dziecko zaczęło odczuwać to, co odczuwał przed śmiercią Jinta. Z tą różnicą, że nie pozwoliłem mu zaznać choć chwili miłości. Dobiłem go, zmęczony jego piskliwym krzykiem.  
    A potem przepołowiłem jego matkę.  
    Poczułem się jak na polowaniu. Na prawdziwym polowaniu na ludzi. Uciekali przede mną, próbując obronić dzieci, przepchnąć je przez dziury, gorączkowo żegnając się z nimi i zapewniając, że zaraz do niego dołączą. Ale jedyne, do kogo było im dane dołączyć, to cała reszta trupów zdobiących czerwoną ziemię Klanu Aomine.  
-    Sei...  
    Wyprostowałem się powoli, wyrywając katanę z ciała jakiegoś mężczyzny. Spojrzałem w bok i dopiero wówczas zorientowałem się, dokąd dotarłem.   
    Dom, który odwiedzałem tak wiele razy. Dom, w którym śmiałem się, złościłem i smuciłem. Dom, w którym zawsze czekał na mnie ciepły uścisk i miłe słowa.  
    Ciemnoskóra kobieta, która kiedyś była moją przyjaciółką, patrzyła na mnie ze łzami w oczach, stojąc w progu domu. Kiedy zacząłem iść w jej stronę, nie poruszyła się. Nie powiedziała nawet jednego słowa. Po prostu stała, patrząc w moje oczy z niewyobrażalnym smutkiem. Zupełnie, jakby wiedziała, co czuję. Jakby rozumiała, dlaczego to robię. Jakby smuciła się nie dlatego, że właśnie wymordowałem jej bliskich, ale dlatego, że właśnie oni mnie do tego doprowadzili.  
    Uniosłem katanę, nie spuszczając z niej oczu. Nie zawahała się, nie poruszyła nawet o centymetr. Nie zamknęła nawet oczu.  
    Była gotowa na każdy cios.  
    Kiedy jej ciało opadło bezwładnie na trawę, przekroczyłem je i wszedłem do środka. Wyglądało na to, że to ostatni punkt mojej podróży, ostatni mój cel.   
    Wiedziałem, gdzie kierować kroki. Tam, skąd dochodził dziecięcy płacz, skąd dochodziły nerwowe głosy tego, który niegdyś był mi bliski.  
-    Musisz uciekać, rozumiesz?  
-    Ale ja nie chcę, tatusiu, nie chcę cię zostawiać!  
    Ogień dotarł już i do tego domu, widziałem ponad moją głową, że dach już się nim zajął. Kilka belek trzasnęło głośno, zawalając jego fragment, ukazując podwórze z kilkoma martwymi ciałami.  
    Podszedłem powoli do drzwi sypialni Daikiego i rozsunąłem shoji, jakby, był zwyczajnym gościem, który wpadł na herbatę.   
    Odwrócił się do mnie szybko, jego wzrok był pełen przerażenia. Zasłonił sobą ciało pięcioletniego chłopca, pokręcił głową, nie powstrzymując łez, które zaczęły skapywać na jego ciemne policzki.  
-    Proszę, Seijuurou...- szepnął.- Proszę, oszczędź chociaż Daikiego!  
-    Mówiłem, że pożałujesz, że mnie wtedy nie zabiłeś – powiedziałem bez emocji, stając przed nim. Za jego plecami mały Daiki drżał na całym ciele, wtulony w swojego ojca, płakał cicho i zawodził.  
-    Nigdy... nigdy nie będę żałował... - Spuścił wzrok, zagryzł wargę.- Ale błagam cię... nie rób krzywdy Daikiemu! Możesz mnie zabić, ale proszę, nie krzywdź go!   
-    Gdyby nie ty, też pewnie bym miał syna – powiedziałem chłodno.  
    Zapłakał gorzko, odpychając od siebie Daikiego, ponaglając go do ucieczki. Chłopiec jednak trzymał się go kurczowo, kręcąc głową i wciąż, wciąż płacząc.  
-    Jedyne, co mnie dobrego spotkało, to Atsushi – mruknąłem.- Powiedz mi jedno, Aomine... dlaczego? Dlaczego właśnie moja rodzina?  
-    To był rozkaz...- jęknął głośno.- Przysięgam, próbowałem ich powstrzymać, ale ojciec się zgodził... nie miałem innego wyboru, mnie też do tego wybrali, nie mogłem się sprzeciwić...! Nie chciałem tego, przysięgam... próbowałem... zrobić to szybko...- Znów załkał, otarł szybko łzy, odwrócił się do Daikiego.- Uciekaj, synku, zaraz do ciebie dołączę, ale idź już, no idź!  
-    Rozkaz – powtórzyłem bez emocji, unosząc powoli katanę do góry.- Zlituję się nad tobą i zabiję cię pierwszego. Nie będziesz musiał patrzeć na jego śmierć.  
-    Nie, błagam, zostaw Daikiego, błagam! Tylko on, Seijuurou, o nic więcej nie proszę, tylko on!  
-    Życie za życie?- prychnąłem.- Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny za to, że nie pozwolę, by twój syn cierpiał tak, jak ja. Nie będzie szukał zemsty, nie będzie tęsknił za domem i rodzinnym ciepłem, za ojcem, matką, i wszystkimi przyjaciółmi. Nie będzie czuł nic. Bo będzie martwy. Jak ty. Żegnaj, Aomine.   
    Krew rozbryzła się po ścianie, zdobiąc ją czerwonym szlakiem. Poczułem jej odrobinę również na swojej twarzy. Zamknąłem oczy, a kiedy minęła krótka chwila, ponownie je otworzyłem i spojrzałem na ciemnoskórego chłopca o pulchnych policzkach, który klęczał przed ciałem swego ojca, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, bez jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.  
    Zbliżyłem się o krok, jednak nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Drobne rączki położył na klatce piersiowej taty, wciąż wpatrując się w niego, jakby czekał, aż otworzy oczy i znów zawoła go po imieniu, znów każe mu uciekać.   
    Uniosłem katanę, jednak niezbyt wysoko. Zacząłem już odczuwać skutki popełnionego czynu, zaczynało brakować mi sił.   
    Jeszcze tylko ten jeden i już koniec. Wrócę do świątyni, położę się u boku Atsushiego i zapomnę o wszystkim. Moje serce będzie wolne, moja dusza przeklęta, jednak będę mógł cieszyć się ostatnimi chwilami mojego nędznego życia, nawet jako potwór.  
    Jeszcze tylko ten jeden i...  
-    Eh?- Daiki jakby ocknął się z szoku, drgnął, patrząc na swojego ojca. W jego oczach znów zabłysły łzy, spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem.- S...!  
    Uniosłem katanę odrobinę wyżej.  
-    Sei-chan!- krzyknął piskliwie, zrywając się na nogi i dopadając shoji za nim. Wybiegł na zewnątrz z płaczem.  
    Odetchnąłem głęboko, uspokajając się. Na moment pozwoliłem, by do mojego serca wkradło się zaskoczenie. Odrzuciłem je szybko, ruszyłem pospiesznie za chłopcem, jednak ten nie zaszedł daleko – potknął się o kamień i upadł na ziemię, rozdzierając kolana i dłonie.   
    Stanąłem za nim, znów szykując się do zadania ciosu. Jeszcze tylko ten jeden.  
-    Sei-chan...- jęknął cicho Daiki, płacząc.- Wujku Sei-chan... gdzie jesteś...? Tata... i mama...  
    Zacisnąłem szczęki, ścisnąłem dłoń na rękojeści katany. Przestań. Jeszcze tylko ten jeden, Seijuurou, a będziesz mógł być wolny. Teraz. Teraz! Zrób to!  
    Zrób to!  
-    Sei-chan... ratuj nas...  
    Jego drobne ciało drżało silnie, rany na dłoniach i kolanach krwawiły. Wioska wokół nas płonęła, pożerana przez niepowstrzymane płomienie. Powoli opuściłem dłoń, wypuszczając z niej narzędzie moich zbrodni. Wypuściłem z siebie długo wstrzymywane powietrze, odetchnąłem głęboko. Upadłem kolanami na ziemię i objąłem ciemnoskórego chłopca, przyciągając go do siebie. Trzymałem go ostrożnie, jak najcenniejszy skarb, jak w dniu, kiedy się narodził, kiedy jako pierwszy miałem okazję trzymać go w ramionach. Przestał płakać, umilkł, patrząc w niebo niewidzącym wzrokiem. Otarłem delikatnie jego łzy z policzków, ucałowałem ciepłe czoło.  
    Jedyne ciepłe ciało, jakie pozostało w wiosce. Nawet ja stałem się bowiem zimny jak lód.  
-    Przeprzaszam cię – szepnąłem, przytulając go do siebie.- Jestem tutaj. Jestem przy tobie, mój mały Daiki.  
    Nie odpowiedział mi, szok wciąż nie ustępował. Podniosłem się, biorąc go na ręce i ruszyłem powoli między płonącymi budynkami, ignorując żar i wściekle czerwony kolor otaczający mnie ze wszystkich stron. Niosąc w dłoniach lekkie, drobne ciało, ledwie pięcioletnie, a jednak tak cenne.  
    Ostatnie życie, którego nie odebrałem.  
    Krok za krokiem, martwe ciało za martwym ciałem.  
    I to jedno żywe, które niosłem w ramionach, które w ostatnich chwilach świadomości wołało moje imię.   
    Oto niosłem moje Przeznaczenie. Oto odnalazłem swoją Drogę Samuraja.

  
***

  
    Nie czuję bólu. Dziwi mnie to, bo sądziłem, że będę umierał w mękach, w ulewny deszcz, samotnie, rozmyślając o moich zbrodniach i nieszczęściach, które sprowadziłem na bliskich. A jednak rzeczywistość okazała się inna. Słońce zawitało zza chmur, wiatr zawiał delikatnie, poruszając trawą, która połaskotała mój policzek. Kwiaty wokół mnie, te, których jeszcze nikt nie zdążył zdeptać, pachniały pięknie.   
    Jedyne, co psuło tę piękną chwilę to martwe ciała naokoło mnie i moje zakrwawione kimono.   
    Zakasłałem, krztusząc się krwią. Wyplułem ją pospiesznie, odwracając głowę w bok. Uśmiechnąłem się słabo do leżącego obok mnie Atsushiego. Bez prawej nogi i z lewą ręką uciętą do łokcia, jak zawsze ze smętnym wyrazem twarzy, wpatrywał się we mnie.  
-    Zgłodniałem – mruknął.- Zjadłbym coś słodkiego.  
    Zaśmiałem się lekko, znowu plując krwią. Moja klatka piersiowa, przebita kilka razy, zadrżała silnie. Ostatkiem sił wyciągnąłem ku niemu rękę, by złapać jego dłoń. Złączyłem nasze palce, poczułem bardzo słaby uścisk.  
-    Chciałbym się z tobą kochać po raz ostatni – westchnąłem.  
-    Nic nie mów – mruknął.- Nie zostało nam dużo czasu. Nie waż się umierać przede mną.  
-    Przepraszam, Atsushi...- Poczułem łzy w oczach.- Nie chciałem cię w to wciągać... tak bardzo chciałbym posiadać choć odrobinę magii, która by cię wyleczyła...  
-    Nie mów tak – westchnął.- I tak nic by to nie dało. Jeśli ty byś zginął, to sam bym się zabił.  
-    Chyba żartujesz – zaśmiałem się słabo.  
-    Seppuku jest teraz w modzie – mruknął w odpowiedzi, odwracając głowę i patrząc na jasne niebo nad nami.- Zauważyłeś?  
-    Co takiego?- szepnąłem, czując, że moje powieki powoli opadają.  
-    Poznaliśmy się w podobnym miejscu – powiedział Atsushi.- Leżałeś na łące, a ja...  
-    Potknąłeś się o mnie – westchnąłem z wyrzutem.  
    Murasakibara zaśmiał się lekko i skrzywił, najpewniej czując ból.  
-    Ale było zabawnie – dokończył.- Uwielbiałem spędzać z tobą dni na tamtej łące. Cieszę się, że znów mam taką okazję.  
    Przymknąłem oczy, czując, że zaczynam usypiać.  
-    Atsushi...  
-    Tak?  
-    Chyba... już czas – szepnąłem.- Pozwól mi... powiedzieć jeszcze jedno...  
-    Mów – szepnął. Nie otwierałem oczu, jednak słyszałem w jego głosie, że zaczął płakać.  
-    Kocham cię – powiedziałem tak głośno, jak tylko potrafiłem.- Dziękuję, że... byłeś... przy mnie... wiesz, ja zawsze...

  
***

  
    Patrzył na niego, czekając, aż dokończy zdanie. Z jego oczu wypływały łzy, których nie zdołał powstrzymać. W tej chwili tak bardzo pragnął usłyszeć te ostatnie słowa. Jedno, ostatnie zdanie.  
    Ale nie doczekał go. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Seijuurou złamał obietnicę i umarł przed nim. Atsushi załkał głośno. Ostatkiem sił podczołgał się do swojego ukochanego, zostawiając za sobą krwawy szlak. Zdrową dłonią pogłaskał go po bladym policzku i złożył na jego chłodnych ustach ostatni pocałunek. Ułożył się obok niego, ściskając jego dłoń i wpatrując się w jego spokojną twarz.  
-    Ja ciebie też, Seijuurou – szepnął słabo.- Do zobaczenia... Do zobaczenia w następnym życiu.

  
**THE END**   
  



End file.
